Glace et Larmes
by Cora Felix
Summary: Em seus olhos havia a expressão do gato que inspira um desejo de acariciar, mas que não ama ninguém, que jamais se sente no dever de reagir ao impulso que desperta.
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** Glace et Larmes

**Ship:** Loki e Laila

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Romance

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Fanfic que ando prometendo a vocês há um bom tempo. Para quem leu "I Will Wait" e "Dúbio", cá está a história de como Loki conheceu Laila. A frase do sumário não é de minha autoria. Ela foi retirada de um conto erótico. Você pode conferir o conto no livro "Delta de Vênus" da escritora francesa Anaïs Nin.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee. Se pertencessem a mim, Loki não perderia seu tempo infernizando a todos, pois estaria perdendo tempo comigo. Na cama.

**Atenção:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ela entrou naquele lugar de forma relutante, os corredores eram compridos, as paredes em um tom cinza escuro eram quase sufocantes. A luz branca lhe dava dor de cabeça. Os olhos castanhos claros analisavam tudo com visível desconfiança, ela escutava os passos do homem engravatado que estava atrás de si, o som dos sapatos sociais dele reverberavam pelo corredor quando batiam no piso frio quase no mesmo momento que o som das botas dela.

Laila não gostou daquele homem, como não gostou de nada do que estava vendo. Vinte minutos haviam se passado desde que entrara pela grande porta, e já queria sair dali. Sentia-se sufocada. Por que essa sensação tão estranha e forte? Ali não era muito diferente de um prédio comercial ou de um hospital, não?

Não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Mas nem o cheiro daquele lugar estava lhe agradando.

Ela continuou a andar, fitando as placas com atenção. _Terceiro corredor à esquerda._ Achou-o poucos segundos depois, virando-o e finalmente entrando em uma sala maior, o espaço ali e o carpete escuro eram bem vindos aos olhos dela. O homem parou perto dela também, mas não se aproximou da mulher loira que estava na escrivaninha, trajando uma roupa social impecável e escrevendo em um computador muito moderno.

Laila respirou fundo, aproximando-se ela mesma da mulher, que correu os olhos pela roupa dela e esperou a palavra.

\- Bom dia, meu nome é Laila Alethea. Recebi uma carta...

Ela começou a remexer na bolsa grande, procurando o maldito envelope pardo que havia sido entregue em seu apartamento duas semanas atrás. Achou-o depois de alguns segundos e entregou-o à mulher, que logo mostrou uma fisionomia de desagrado ao perceber o papel amassado.

A loira correu os olhos astutos rapidamente pelo papel e logo depois apertou um botão de uma espécie de telefone que estava na mesa. Laila permaneceu quieta, apenas esperando. Não que realmente quisesse estar ali, mas tudo havia sido pago e ela, como uma boa viajante, não recusou. Poderia conhecer Nova Iorque mais um pouco naquele pequeno tempo em que ficaria ali. Mas já estava se arrependendo de ter saído de tão longe.

\- Srta. Alethea, estão lhe aguardando na sala ao lado.

Ela apontou para uma porta grande de madeira escura que estava à esquerda da sala e Laila assentiu para a moça, agradecendo e fitando rapidamente o gorila de terno que ainda permanecia de pé ali perto. Ele não a seguiu, e ela se sentiu um pouco aliviada por isso.

Ela entrou na sala sem bater, afinal, estavam a esperando, não?

Logo se sentiu melhor. O ar ali parecia ser menos denso, mas não gostou muito da decoração fria e seca do local. Parecia estar em um consultório odontológico. Até onde ela morava possuía mais calor do que aquele lugar, e morar na Rússia era como morar dentro de um cubo de gelo de vez em quando.

Havia dois homens de ternos escuros parados ali, um estava sentado e parecia ler um relatório, o tipo de relatório que qualquer agente secreto lia. Laila se sentia dentro de um filme naquele lugar, ou dentro de uma série criminal. O outro era mais velho e quase calvo.

Um dos agentes correu rapidamente os olhos astutos pela garota que havia entrado. Parecia nova, ele lhe daria em torno de vinte e dois anos, ou um pouco mais. Torcia seu cachecol com as mãos e olhava para os dois como se eles fossem dois alienígenas. Parecia um pouco assustada, e um pouco confusa. _Só um pouco_. O agente já havia observado muitas pessoas entrarem naquela mesma sala, mas nenhuma parecia ter a certeza do motivo de ter sido chamada. E isso não se aplicava a ela, infelizmente.

Ele gesticulou para que ela se sentasse, e quando ela o fez, ele tomou a palavra.

\- Srta. Alethea, você sabe o motivo de estar aqui?

Laila se remexeu inquieta na cadeira, deixando agora de torcer o cachecol com as mãos. Seus olhos amendoados correram pelos dois agentes. Ela assentiu minimamente com a cabeça.

\- Por causa dele.

Era a resposta mais óbvia. E estava mais que claro para Laila que ela havia acertado, apenas o modo como aqueles dois a fitaram não lhe deixava mais dúvidas. Um se levantou.

\- Srta. Alethea, o homem que você conhece pode ser um perigo para a humanidade se estiver solto. Loki já matou várias pessoas aqui por prazer, destruiu essa cidade... levamos anos para reconstruir prédios e acalmar as pessoas de que um possível ataque não iria mais acontecer. E nem disso temos certeza. Com Loki solto, a qualquer momento mais pessoas inocentes poderão morrer. O mundo inteiro corre esse risco.

Ele a fitou com intensidade e quase soltou um suspiro quando percebeu que ela não parecia surpresa com aquelas informações bombásticas. Tinha esperança de que ela cedesse e lhe desse informações caso fosse pega desprevenida, mas ela não parecia chocada, apenas ressentida com tudo o que ele havia dito.

\- Loki é muito perigoso.

Ele disse de forma calma, e ela apenas continuou fitando a mesa de madeira clara. A respiração dela estava um pouco ruidosa, mas ela não estava demonstrando nada em relação ao que ele estava falando, muito menos estava ficando vulnerável. Ele suspirou dessa vez, sentando-se novamente e fitando-a nos olhos, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo.

\- Você sabe que Loki não pode ser nem considerado... humano, não é?

Ele fez sua última tentativa, na qual ela respondeu com apenas uma palavra.

\- Sim.

Dessa vez ele desistiu. O outro agente, que permanecia calado até então, limpou a garganta e pegou novamente o relatório.

\- Você não faz nem ideia de onde podemos encontrá-lo?

Ele perguntou, fazendo a atenção de Laila se desviar para ele. Ela correu os olhos pelos papéis que o agente estava manuseando e negou com a cabeça.

\- Não.

Os dois se entreolharam e um levantou uma sobrancelha. Um dos agentes fechou a pasta parda que continha o relatório e Laila conseguiu observar o nome _Loki Laufeyson__ escrito ali. O símbolo da SHIELD estava desenhado no envelope. Ela não conseguiu ver nada além daquilo antes do agente enfiar o envelope debaixo do braço e caminhar para a porta._

_O outro retirou um cartão preto de dentro do bolso interno do paletó e entregou-o para Laila, que o analisou com atenção. Antes não havia nada escrito, mas quando ela o tocou, percebeu que um número de telefone de aparência particular apareceu ali em caligrafia dourada._

_\- O cartão só mostra sua verdadeira identidade quando __você__ o toca. Programei-o para isso. Caso se lembre de alguma informação, qualquer uma, e queira compartilhar conosco, é só ligar para esse número._

_Laila assentiu, enfiando o cartão de qualquer maneira na bolsa. Nesse momento, o agente que estava perto da porta a abriu, e ela percebeu que ele não tinha intenção de sair, mas aquilo era um convite claro para que ela o fizesse. _

_Caminhou para a porta e com um último olhar para os dois homens, saiu daquela sala horrenda._

_Quando a porta se fechou, os agentes respiraram fundo, um deles passando as mãos nos olhos e logo depois se levantando para pegar um café._

_\- Acha que temos chances de conseguir alguma informação por parte dela?_

O homem não respondeu o mais novo, apenas encheu seu copo de café e tomou um longo gole. Permaneceu quieto por alguns minutos, pensando com cuidado na ordem que daria. E decidiu.

\- Chame Natasha. A quero nessa missão.

O outro ficou surpreso com a decisão.

\- Por que, senhor? Temos que dar tempo à menina, ela acabou de sair da sala...

O mais velho abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma ficha de aparência escura. O nome _Vingadores_ estava escrito em letra prateada ali. Ele a abriu, retirando a ficha de _Natasha_ Romanova e observando-a com atenção. Nunca pensou que precisaria de Natasha novamente, mas a mulher era perita em descobrir segredos.

\- Aquela garota não vai nos falar nada.

\- Por quê?

O agente mais novo perguntou. O outro fitou.

\- Porque ela o ama.


	2. Midgard

**Nota da Autora: **essa fanfic não segue a cronologia de _Thor: The Dark World_, por ter sido escrita antes de o filme ser lançado.

* * *

**Midgard**

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sentindo cada parte do seu corpo gritar de dor. Aquilo era raro, e ele havia sentido tal desconforto físico apenas em dois momentos de sua vida. Quando se soltou da mão de Thor anos atrás, caindo em um mundo desconhecido logo depois, e quando foi jogado no chão diversas vezes por aquela criatura nomeada Hulk.

Permaneceu ali onde estava, quieto, escutando sua respiração ruidosa e difícil depois da grande queda, cada tomada de ar doía o seu peito, cada movimento com os olhos parecia fazer sua cabeça explodir. Tentou se situar onde estava, mas não conseguia discernir o lugar se não se levantasse e andasse um pouco por ele, e isso não estava nos seus planos no momento.

Queria apenas permanecer deitado até que a dor cedesse pelo menos um pouco. Por mais que fosse um deus e se recuperasse rápido de machucados físicos, cair em outro planeta de costas em uma velocidade anormal poderia se tornar algo catastrófico se ele abusasse do seu corpo.

Loki fitou o céu escuro e preenchido de estrelas que estava acima de si, pensando que uma delas poderia ser sua casa, poderia ser Asgard.

Mas Asgard havia deixado de ser sua casa há muito tempo.

Depois de ter sido capturado pelo time ridículo que se chamava Vingadores, Thor havia voltado para Asgard levando consigo ele, preso e amordaçado como se realmente fosse um vilão e alguém potencialmente perigoso, e não um irmão que havia dividido lutas e segredos durante muito tempo.

Loki não conseguiu se reintegrar em Asgard. Frigga havia recebido o filho com amor e carinho, como era de se esperar de uma mulher com tamanha doçura e condolência. Mas ele não conseguira os mesmos sentimentos de Odin e de todos que moravam ali.

Os olhares questionadores e acusadores pareciam furar as costas de Loki quando ele passava pelos corredores e pátios do palácio real de Asgard, deuses que claramente não concordavam com o retorno dele e preferiam vê-lo preso ao invés de livre e andando por ali como se fosse digno.

Os olhos asgardianos gritavam a ele que era ele o assassino, era ele o deslocado ali, o herdeiro do Rei dos Gigantes, Laufey. E não filho de Odin. Agora que sua origem fora colocada em pauta por Odin a todos, tais pessoas o fitavam como se ele fosse uma praga que havia muito tempo convivido com eles, mas que agora descoberta, deveria ser exterminada. Afinal, a maldade estava em sua genética e não demoraria a voltar à tona na mente do Deus da Trapaça, não?

E ele era o irmão inferior em Asgard. Sempre fora. Loki poderia lidar facilmente com estereótipos de assassino e desonesto e com olhares de reprovação, mas nunca com o rótulo de irmão inferior.

Conviver com isso sua vida imortal inteira e suportar tal fato como se realmente não se importasse estava se tornando uma grande tarefa e uma imensa tortura. Então ele fugira de Asgard, deixando um bilhete para Thor onde apenas ele poderia encontrar, pedindo para que ele não voltasse a procurá-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso seria justamente o que o irmão iria fazer. Tentou fugir pela ponte Arco-Íris, mas _Heimdall_ estava atento, então teve que gastar todas as suas energias para se tele transportar para qualquer lugar que poderia ser considerado um planeta.

Infelizmente o salto havia dado errado e as forças de Loki tinham se extinguido antes mesmo de ele pousar em algum terreno seguro. E ele tinha caído.

A dor alucinante ainda estava forte, mas seu corpo parecia acostumar-se a ela a cada segundo passado, o que facilitou um pouco quando ele levantou a cabeça e os ombros parcialmente, correndo os olhos azuis pelo local onde estava.

Árvores. Árvores de troncos escuros e com poucas folhas nos galhos. O tipo de árvores que Midgard possuía. Fitou mais atentamente em volta. Estava em um parque. Aquilo era mais que claro. O ar era agradável, mas era gelado. Loki odiava quando se sentia bem no frio, mas já havia se resignado de que a temperatura baixa não afetava seu corpo igual aos corpos de outros seres. Alguns animais voaram de uma árvore próxima, o chão estava úmido por causa da pouca neblina que havia no local.

De repente ele se sentiu inquieto, e um desespero foi tomando seu corpo aos poucos ao perceber que havia caído em um lugar familiar demais para que ele se sentisse saudável.

Sim, ele observou com mais atenção o tipo de vegetação que o envolvia, a terra úmida e fofa que estava debaixo do seu corpo, a grama que circulava o caminho que cortava aquele lugar, e constatou que havia caído no planeta que mais odiava.

\- Merda.

* * *

Laila corria em grande velocidade pelo parque, os tênis batendo no asfalto do caminho principal, a respiração estava pesada pelo grande esforço físico. O cabelo longo e ondulado estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, que balançava quando ela dava passadas mais largas. A música que escutava estava alta, ela preferia assim a escutar os barulhos estranhos que os animais noturnos faziam naquele lugar. Sempre que se esquecia do seu MP3 e era obrigada a correr sem música, achava que estava sendo seguida.

Passava todas as noites por ali, correndo e descarregando sua energia adquirida durante o dia. Trabalhar em um jornal local tinha seus pontos negativos. Quando havia uma reportagem de urgência, todos ficavam tensos. Laila adorava descansar seu corpo, cansando-o. Visto de longe, aquilo não parecia fazer sentido.

O vento gelado batia em seu rosto à medida que ela corria. O inverno estava chegando. O mês de outubro já estava no fim, e a partir de novembro a tendência da temperatura era apenas cair e cair. Até que a neve tomasse conta do lugar.

Para qualquer pessoa, a cidade de Novosibirsk poderia ser considerada gelada em todas as épocas do ano, mas Laila já estava tão acostumada com a temperatura normalmente baixa que se sentia bem ali. E as pessoas exageravam, os meses de julho e de agosto eram os mais quentes do ano, podendo, com alguma sorte, chegar a vinte graus. E mesmo que a maior parcela dos moradores apreciasse tal época do ano, ela preferia o frio.

O frio era melhor para correr durante a noite, ficar debaixo do cobertor era melhor do que sentir sua pele grudada na roupa por causa do suor. Gostava de fotografar as pessoas brincando nos lagos congelados, os animais cavando um pouco os montinhos de neve para achar algum alimento. Adorava o aspecto das árvores quando o natal se aproximava.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro peculiar do parque. Continuou a correr no mesmo ritmo, até perceber que as árvores do seu lado esquerdo estavam mais espaçadas do que o normal. Laila conhecia o local muito bem, cada pedacinho do parque já fora fotografado por ela e ali era sua pista preferida de corrida. Franziu o cenho.

Era curiosa demais para ignorar aquilo. Diminuiu as passadas, sentindo os músculos protestarem pela parada brusca do exercício. Caminhou lentamente para as árvores e percebeu que quando mais adentrava o parque, mais os galhos estavam em número menor. De repente, chegou ao fim.

Um círculo estranho estava ali. A grama onde o círculo estava gravado já não existia, como se alguém tivesse queimado e desenhado anéis dentro do círculo. Aquilo parecia obra de alguém que queria provar a existência de extraterrestres e havia feito as próprias evidências.

Laila deu de ombros e retirou do bolso seu MP3, fotografando o círculo. Caso aquilo virasse notícia e Igor quisesse uma reportagem, ela já tinha uma foto para estampá-la.

Recolocou os fones que havia caído no momento em que ela parara bruscamente e voltou a correr, primeiro mais devagar, até retomar o ritmo em que estava minutos atrás.

Corria por cerca de dez minutos e de repente sentiu seu corpo trombar no corpo de alguém. A força do impacto fez com que Laila se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão. Ela usou as mãos para tentar melhorar a queda, mas isso fez apenas com que ela ralasse as palmas. Preocupou-se mais com quem poderia ter a feito cair do que seus machucados. Estava tarde e poderia ser perfeitamente um ladrão.

Laila virou-se para trás, ainda estava sentada no asfalto, mas percebeu que a pessoa na qual havia esbarrado também tinha caído, e parecia um pouco tonto, julgando pelo modo com que ele se apoiava em um banco próximo.

Ela se levantou e caminhou lentamente até ele, percebendo que era mais um homem estranho do que um ladrão, e parecia estar perdido ali.

Laila se aproximou dele, agachando-se por perto. Não sabia como ajudá-lo. Usava uma roupa estranha, algo emborrachado e cheio de tiras, com alguns detalhes dourados. Ela franziu o cenho e permaneceu quieta, observando-o. Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite, e estavam jogados para trás, mas alguns fios pareciam rebeldes, como se queda de ambos tivesse feito com que ele se soltassem da linha meticulosa que ele penteava-os.

De repente o homem a olhou. Seus olhos eram de um tom azul glacial, quase cinza. Parecia um tanto quanto surpreso com a presença dela, e a olhava com tanta intensidade que Laila se sentiu inquieta imediatamente. Ele parecia ler seus pensamentos ao observá-la com tanta determinação.

Pensou que não poderiam ficar ali, se fitando em silêncio.

\- Você se machucou?

A pergunta era um tanto quanto tola. Estava mais que claro que ele havia se machucado. Uma parte do seu queixo parecia ralado assim como a mão dela e o lábio inferior tinha um pequeno corte. Laila temeu que ele tivesse batido a cabeça, já que seus machucados estavam no rosto.

Loki apenas continuou fitando a garota. Não poderia imaginar que iria ver uma humana tão cedo. E logo ali, em um parque, em uma madrugada de Midgard. Ela parecia ofegante, alguns fios grudavam no rosto, estava suada e a blusa que vestia estava levemente colada em seu corpo por causa disso.

Sua pele era branca como a neve, mas estava um pouco corada, ele ainda não sabia se era por causa do esforço físico ou porque ela havia se machucado. Conseguia ver a mão ralada dela. Os olhos eram castanhos, amendoados. Os lábios eram rosados e cheios e ela possuía um nariz delicado. E ela parecia esperar uma resposta por parte dele.

\- Não...

Laila não sentiu convicção na resposta do homem. Ele parecia confuso com tudo.

\- Você bateu a cabeça?

Ela perguntou e ele não entendeu como aquilo poderia ser relevante. Ela se sentiu culpada. Sabia que havia sido ela a trombar no homem, já que estava correndo em uma velocidade rápida e com música alta, não percebendo de fato o momento em que ele entrou em sua frente.

\- Olha, me desculpe. Eu realmente não te vi... posso fazer algo por você? Levá-lo para casa?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Ela estava lhe pedindo desculpas? Uma humana culpada poderia ser uma boa isca para começar a noite, julgando que ele não tinha para onde ir nem por onde começar. Precisava de um local para ficar e esfriar a cabeça e tentar pensar melhor em seu próximo passo. Poderia facilmente ficar em um hotel midgardiano, mas não queria lugares públicos.

\- Eu moro longe daqui...

Ele soltou no ar.

\- Eu moro aqui perto, posso pegar meu carro e levá-lo. Você mora em outro bairro?

\- Em outro planeta.

A resposta dele a surpreendeu. Aquele homem claramente havia batido a cabeça e não estava dizendo nada com sentido. Em um momento estranho e com uma atitude de pessoa culpada, Laila se levantou e gesticulou com a cabeça para ele fazer o mesmo.

\- Vem... talvez lá em casa você possa dar um telefonema.

Loki esperou a garota virar-se de costas para se levantar e começar a segui-la, um sorriso malicioso tomou seu rosto no momento em que ele percebeu que fora fácil demais conseguir o que queria.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** muito obrigada pelos comentários!


	3. Tácito

**Tácito**

Loki seguia Laila pelas ruas do bairro em que estavam, seus olhos azuis correndo por cada canto ali, tentando por meio disso reconhecer algo. Mas não sabia ainda sua exata localização. O lugar estava extremamente ermo por causa do horário. Era madrugada, ele sabia disso por causa da posição da lua. Havia aprendido bastante sobre Midgard quando desafiou os Vingadores na última vez em que visitara o planeta.

Ele percebeu a humana pegar uma chave de dentro da blusa, e não quis nem pensar onde a chave estava. Se ela estava pegando a chave, ela morava ali perto. Eles andaram pouco, e ele percebeu que ela morava muito perto do parque onde ele havia caído.

Laila andava calmamente, girando de vez em quando a chave no seu dedo indicador, olhava de soslaio para o homem sempre quando achava que ele estava mais distraído. Achava estranho o fato de ele estar calado. _Muito calado_. Nem mesmo uma palavra depois das que eles haviam trocado no parque. Ela não tentou conversar com ele, apenas tentava enfiar em sua cabeça que aquilo que ela estava fazendo podia ser irresponsável: levar um homem estranho para sua casa.

\- É aqui.

Ela avisou e ele observou melhor o prédio em que ela havia parado. Era alto, no mínimo dez andares. As paredes eram feitas de tijolos em um tom marrom escuro, ele conseguiu observar um jardim na entrada, a iluminação da rua era boa. Parecia um bairro agradável para humanos. Claramente não era em uma região nobre, mas também não era no subúrbio.

Ela abriu a porta principal e ambos entraram no saguão. No momento em que a porta foi fechada, sentiram-se mais confortáveis. Mesmo que lá fora não estivesse tão frio, o ar mais quente e aconchegante de dentro do prédio era claramente mais bem-vindo. Loki olhou a escada a sua frente.

\- Ah, me desculpe. Eu moro no último andar...

Laila disse, olhando-o com cautela. Sempre quando algum conhecido vinha ao seu apartamento pela primeira vez, reclamava das escadas ou fazia piadas de mau gosto com a altura do prédio e a falta de um elevador. Ela percebeu que o homem ainda não havia seguido nenhuma das duas condutas.

\- Consegue subir as escadas?

Ela perguntou, no qual ele respondeu com um sorriso enviesado e ao mesmo tempo tranquilizador.

\- É claro.

Não foi irônico em sua resposta, ela percebeu. Era a primeira vez que falava depois de terem deixado o parque. Ela achou a voz dele bonita, masculina. Ele devia falar mais. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e gesticulou com a mão para que ele a seguisse. Começaram a subir os intermináveis degraus.

Depois da subida, nenhum estava cansado. Laila achou estranho. Toda visita que ia até seu apartamento chegava ao fim da escada ofegante e com a respiração pesada. Ele não, estava calmo. Ela pegou novamente a chave e foi destrancar a porta. Loki percebeu que ela não estava cansada também, e concluiu que ela deveria estar mais do que acostumada com a escadaria. Ela abriu a porta e convidou-o a entrar.

Loki entrou no apartamento, correndo os olhos rapidamente pelo local. Estava mais quente ali, talvez pelo cômodo ser pequeno.

\- Por favor, fique à vontade.

Ela pediu, quase implorando. Ver aquele homem alto em pé, com aquelas roupas estranhas, e praticamente imóvel em sua sala, estava deixando-a aflita. Ele percebeu o convite e se sentou em um sofá próximo, a postura perfeita. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos. Laila não sabia o que fazer.

\- Er, só um momento, vou pegar o _kit_ de primeiros socorros.

Ele assentiu e observou-a sair da sala, indo em direção a um corredor e sumindo depois de alguns segundos. Ele conseguia escutar alguns barulhos lá dentro, e aproveitou-se de estar só para observar melhor o local onde estava.

Do seu lado esquerdo, ele conseguia discernir aquilo que os humanos chamavam de cozinha. Era pequena, mas clara. Apenas um balcão separava a cozinha da pequena sala em frente à porta de entrada. A sala onde ele estava era um pouco maior, o sofá era grande e confortável. Seus olhos astutos observaram que as paredes eram cobertas de fotografias enquadradas, em preto e branco ou coloridas. Havia uma que estava logo na entrada, era ela e mais uma mulher muito parecida com ela. Ambas sorriam. O sorriso da garota era bonito. As outras fotografias eram de lugares de Midgard. Ele reconheceu alguns. Havia estado em certos lugares fotografados quando tentou tomar aquele planeta anos atrás. E tinha que admitir que as fotografias eram de bom gosto.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele escutou passos vindos do corredor. Laila entrou novamente no cômodo, trazendo consigo uma pequena maleta branca. Ela se sentou na mesa de centro que ficava em frente ao sofá, abrindo a maleta e retirando dali uma bolinha de algodão e um potinho com um líquido transparente, estendendo-os para o homem.

Loki não sabia o que ela queria que ele fizesse com aquilo, mas reconheceu na maleta o símbolo da cura para os humanos. De qualquer maneira, ele não poderia dizer a ela que aquilo era inútil e desnecessário, visto que em algumas horas ele não teria mais nenhum machucado no rosto.

\- Sabe passar?

Ela perguntou, percebendo que ele havia olhado para o pote e o algodão de forma confusa. Ele fitou-a nos olhos. Ela percebeu que ficava desconcertada quando ele a olhava diretamente.

\- Não.

Ela suspirou, molhando o algodão no líquido e olhando-o.

\- Isso pode arder um pouco...

Com cuidado, ela estendeu o braço em direção a ele, e colocou vagarosamente o algodão sobre a ferida. Loki fechou os olhos no mesmo segundo. Aquilo ardia. E era idiotice deixar uma humana desconhecida fazê-lo sentir aquilo, sendo que poderia matá-la ali mesmo e dormir tranquilamente, sabendo que seus machucados já estariam curados quando acordasse.

Mas não poderia fazer aquilo. Precisava dela. Teria que usá-la. Precisava de um lugar para ficar até pensar em um plano mais elaborado e concreto. Ela o deixaria ficar ali? Não poderia manipular a mente dela. Estava fraco para tanto, conseguia sentir isso pela velocidade em que estava se curando. Mas poderia manipulá-la de outras formas.

Ela continuava passando aquele maldito líquido em seu rosto. Loki observou-a melhor. Não estava mais corada como estava minutos atrás. A pele do seu rosto era branca e sem imperfeições, o suor havia sumido, a blusa já não estava colada ao corpo, e mesmo assim ele conseguia ver os seios comprimindo o tecido. E o cheiro dela era bom, mesmo que antes ela estivesse correndo. Era adocicado... feminino. Ele percebeu como estava a observando, e perguntou-se pela primeira vez se realmente tinha batido a cabeça quando trombou nela. Remexeu-se, inquieto. Ela parou de passar o algodão nele no mesmo segundo.

\- Te machuquei?

\- Não...

Ele a olhou. Um olhar confuso, perdido. Os olhos azuis pareciam pedir algo que Laila ainda não sabia, mas que ela poderia descobrir.

\- Você tem algum lugar para passar a noite?

A pergunta que ele gostaria de ouvir e estava querendo que ela a fizesse desde que o convidara a ir até ali. E ele havia conseguido isso apenas com um olhar. Ele quase sorriu, mas manteve o olhar grudado no dela.

\- Você pode ficar aqui... se quiser.

Laila estava sendo imprudente, disso ela sabia muito bem. Não bastava convidar um completo estranho a entrar em seu apartamento de madrugada, agora o convidava a ficar ali? O que era aquilo que ela estava fazendo?

\- Eu não quero incomodar.

Ele falou subitamente, fitando-a com aqueles olhos azuis glaciais, passando uma mensagem clara para ela de homem perdido. E ela se descobriu dizendo que não era incômodo nenhum ele passar a noite ali. Ele assentiu com gratidão e deu um pequeno sorriso a ela. Laila se levantou da mesinha de centro, colocando o algodão e o pote ali.

\- Eu vou buscar uma toalha. – fez uma careta logo depois. – Você vai ter que dormir no sofá, não tenho quarto de hóspede.

_O que era um quarto de hóspede?_ Ele se perguntava. Não sabia, mas apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, já fora um grande passo conseguir que passasse a noite ali, não encheria a humana de perguntas que ele tinha certeza que ela julgaria idiotas.

Laila entrou no seu quarto, abrindo a porta do armário e tirando dali uma toalha limpa. Abriu a gaveta de cosméticos e descartou ali uma escova de dente para ele. Respirou fundo, girando a escova entre os dedos. Repentinamente se sentiu ansiosa, o motivo ela ainda não sabia. Deu de ombros e percebeu que o convite já havia sido feito, e que pensar demais em sua decisão não seria um caminho inteligente a percorrer.

Ela saiu do quarto, andando calmamente pelo corredor. Ao chegar perto dele, estendeu o braço com a escova de dente e a toalha limpa, pertences que ele pegou suavemente da mão dela, levantando-se do sofá.

\- Obrigado.

Ele disse. Laila percebeu que ele era alto demais, e quando ela estava mais próxima e fitando-o de frente, sua altura parecia aumentar. Ela engoliu em seco, estendendo o braço e apontando para o corredor.

\- O banheiro é na porta à esquerda.

Ele assentiu, indo na direção que ela indicou. Loki fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo quando percebeu que estava finalmente só. A luz branca do banheiro o deixava um pouco zonzo e ele se perguntou quando foi a última vez que se sentira tão fraco. Ao soltar a mão de Thor anos atrás, havia caído em um planeta estranho, mas as possibilidades de cura daquele planeta eram bem maiores do que as possibilidades de Midgard. De qualquer maneira, seus cortes pareciam arder menos agora.

Ele observou com cuidado o banheiro. Era pequeno, mas muito limpo e claro. Ele redirecionou seus olhos para o grande espelho que ficava sobre a pia, e assustou-se quando viu seu reflexo ali. As olheiras não eram tão intensas como quando ele desceu até Midgard pela última vez, mas ele se conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele estava mais cansado do que naquele dia.

Passou a mão no rosto, respirando fundo e começando a recobrar sua paciência, sabendo que teria que ficar ali por um bom tempo. O barulho do chuveiro e a água correndo pelo seu corpo o relaxaram. Mas ele precisava de mais.

* * *

Laila permanecia sentada no sofá. Estava lá há quase cinco minutos inteiros, as mãos enrolando sem perceber a ponta de uma almofada. Ainda estava ansiosa, mas queria de todo modo se acalmar. Aquilo era loucura! Havia um completo estranho tomando banho em seu banheiro e ela estava com a roupa de cama do estranho em suas mãos. Mas algo nele lhe chamou a atenção. Ela não sabia se foi o porte dele, andando com tanta confiança mesmo que claramente estivesse em um lugar estranho para ele, ou se foi os olhos azuis a fitando e pedindo gentilmente que o aceitasse ali naquela noite.

Respirou fundo, levantando-se e preparando o sofá para ele dormir. Retirou as almofadas de encosto e puxou o sofá, fazendo-o ficar um pouco maior, o suficiente para acomodar uma pessoa. Até mesmo uma pessoa alta igual a ele. Colocou o travesseiro e o lençol. Depois estendeu um cobertor grosso. Estava um pouco frio naquela noite. Ela caminhou até as janelas, fechando-as. O vento frio parou de correr ali dentro no mesmo instante, aquecendo ainda mais a sala.

Nesse momento, ela sentiu um cheiro diferente chegar ao seu nariz. Um aroma inconfundivelmente bom. Ela só não sabia analisar tal aroma. Franziu o cenho e virou-se. Ele estava atrás dela, em pé. Laila assustou-se, colocando a mão no peito, percebendo pelo toque seu coração bater de forma descompassada.

\- Você me assustou. – ela disse e ele sorriu, visivelmente divertido. - Está com fome?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo alguns fios molhados do cabelo negro saírem do lugar e caírem rapidamente em seu rosto.

\- Também estou, eu vou fazer sanduíches e...

De repente os olhos de Laila observaram com atenção a criatura que estava a sua frente. Ele não possuía roupa, ela havia se esquecido desse pequeno, mas tão importante detalhe. Mas ele deu o seu jeito, colocando apenas a calça de couro daquela roupa estranha que ele estava usando. O peito delineado estava completamente nu, revelando uma pele muito pálida, que brilhava um pouco por ainda estar úmida. Algumas gotas de água caíam do seu cabelo molhado, descendo pelos ombros, percorrendo o tórax e morrendo no cós de couro. Laila perguntou-se se ele estava realmente _apenas_ com a calça. Depois percebeu o tipo de pensamento em que estava submersa e remexeu a cabeça, saindo de seu torpor e ficando visivelmente desconcertada logo após.

\- Sanduíches...

Ela repetiu para si, saindo do campo de visão dele e entrando na cozinha. Loki sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber o modo como ela havia lhe fitado, mas nada fez, apenas a seguiu, entrando na cozinha, observando a garota preparar aquilo que ela chamou de sanduíches de uma forma tão rápida que o deixou tonto.

Ela gesticulou para que ele se sentasse. Havia uma mesa pequena ali no canto, então ele se sentou na cadeira, observando-a colocar um prato repleto de sanduíches em frente a ele e convidando-o a comer um. Loki mordeu um pedaço, sentindo sua boca salivar com o sabor gostoso que aquilo possuía, e seu estômago agradecer ao alimento.

Laila se sentou em frente a ele, pegando um sanduíche e mordiscando calmamente, enquanto ele já havia terminado um e estava pescando o segundo no prato. Ela tentou controlar a sua curiosidade, que ela sabia aparecer nos momentos mais inoportunos. Mas não conseguiu tal façanha.

\- Qual o seu nome?

Era um bom começo. Depois de fazer a pergunta, Laila realmente não acreditou que ainda não havia perguntado isso a ele. Aquela pergunta era primária para um início de conversa de estranhos, não?

\- Loki.

Ele respondeu tranquilamente e ela falou o seu nome em um sussurro, experimentando como as letras soavam. Era um nome diferente, mas não menos bonito do que qualquer nome comum.

\- Meu nome é Laila. De onde você é?

Ele terminou o segundo sanduíche e olhou para o prato, claramente indeciso se pegava outro ou se a esperava terminar o primeiro que ainda estava pela metade. Ela fez um gesto para que ele se servisse e ele viu aquilo como um aval para comer mais.

\- De muito longe.

Uma resposta vaga, mas ela já sabia que ele não responderia de forma completa aquela pergunta. Quando a fez horas atrás no parque, ele havia dito que morava em outro planeta. Laila achou que ele estava confuso, mas pensando melhor, a resposta que ele lhe dera agora não era tão diferente da resposta anterior. Deixou tal debate arquivado em sua mente, sabendo que teria que se preocupar com aquilo depois.

\- Você parece sozinho. Tem dinheiro para voltar para casa?

\- Sim.

A resposta dessa vez chegou rápida e ela respirou aliviada. Laila não era nenhuma mendiga, mas não tinha dinheiro de sobra para entregar para alguém desconhecido voltar para um lugar muito distante. Ela assentiu, ficando um pouco sem assunto depois das perguntas. Sabia que poderia ter soado como falta de educação, mas precisava ao menos saber o básico, e ainda achou que ele não havia dado nada a ela, nenhuma resposta satisfatória. Como se ele temesse que ela soubesse de algo mais do que seu nome.

Ele poderia estar mentindo, não? Sim, poderia. Mas se ele quisesse realmente inventar uma história completa e descabível, ele já teria feito isso. Laila se levantou da cadeira e ele parou de mastigar, fitando-a com atenção.

\- Vou tomar um banho para deixar você mais à vontade. Amanhã podemos sair para você, ahn, comprar roupas.

Ela fitou novamente o peito nu dele. Loki apenas gesticulou, deixando-a ainda mais desconcertada. Ele era muito quieto, que tipo de problema ele tinha? Não fez mais nada, apenas deu meia volta e caminhou para o banheiro, pegando a toalha na varanda antes disso.

Ela fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si, observando que ele havia deixado o banheiro impecável igual estava antes. Agradeceu-o mentalmente por isso. Odiava banheiro bagunçado. Ela entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água correr pelo corpo igual pensamentos diversos estavam correndo pela sua mente no momento.

Como iria descobrir mais daquele homem misterioso que estava sentado em sua cozinha naquele exato momento? Quanto tempo ele realmente ficaria ali no apartamento dela? Laila não teria coragem de pedir para que ele se retirasse, mas ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se acomodava facilmente em um lugar estranho.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando a água terminar de limpar os vestígios do sabonete líquido que ela havia passado no corpo, a espuma espessa girava pelo ralo enquanto ela pensava no que teria que fazer no dia seguinte. Seria domingo, tecnicamente um dia de folga, se ela não tivesse que sair para fotografar o que Igor havia lhe pedido.

Laila fechou o chuveiro, saindo do boxe e escovando os dentes. O espelho estava embaçado, mas ela não precisava fitar a si mesma para perceber o seu rosto cansado. Enrolou-se na toalha felpuda. Abriu a porta do banheiro, olhando primeiro se ele não estava por perto para depois correr para o quarto. Secou-se, jogando uma camisola de tecido leve pelo corpo. Estava acostumada à temperatura baixa daquele lugar e seu quarto estava sempre quente quando ela ia se deitar.

Pegou a toalha para estender na pequena varanda. Passou novamente pelo banheiro. A escova de dente dele estava em cima da pia, algo que não estava quando ela saíra do banheiro. Ele era rápido. Laila caminhou pelo corredor, entrando na sala e indo até a varanda para estender a toalha. O prato que antes havia sanduíches o suficiente para um exército estava agora vazio. Ela sorriu, indo em direção à sala.

Ao entrar, percebeu que o homem já havia dormido. E parecia estar em um sono pesado, já que não havia nem ao menos desligado a luz. O cobertor que ela havia posto para ele estava o cobrindo apenas até a cintura. O peito nu descia e subia lentamente por causa da respiração calma. Um braço estava para cima, a cabeça repousando ali com leveza. Laila pegou-se se aproximando mais para fitá-lo melhor. Ele era muito bonito para que ela não caísse na tentação de fazê-lo. Sua vontade era de cobri-lo melhor. Aquela sala era fria de noite. Mas a pele pálida dele não estava nem ao menos arrepiada.

Ela engoliu em seco, fechando e abrindo os olhos para voltar ao mundo real. Saiu de fininho da sala, apagando a luz e encostando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou lentamente para o próprio quarto, caindo na cama e puxando o cobertor para cima do corpo. Adormeceu segundos depois.

Quando Loki escutou-a fechar a porta do quarto, abriu os olhos e fitou com desinteresse o teto da sala. Ela havia apagado a luz, mas ele conseguia enxergar facilmente cada objeto ali. A claridade da lua batia na cortina da sala, e essa projetava sombras estranhas na parede oposta a ela. Ele permaneceu fitando aquilo por minutos, pensando em como a faria deixá-lo ficar ali por um tempo. Tempo suficiente para ele se recuperar e tentar um teletransporte para outro mundo. Midgard era óbvio demais. Seria o primeiro lugar que Thor o procuraria, mesmo que ele estivesse claramente em um lugar afastado e incomum.

Ele adormeceu antes de achar a resposta.


	4. Cotidiano

**Cotidiano**

Laila acordou na manhã do dia seguinte sentindo-se completamente renovada. Dormiu por poucas horas, mas não havia sonhado com nada e não tinha acordado por nada em específico também, tendo uma noite tranquila e fundamental para seu descanso.

Ela abriu os olhos de forma relutante, tendo plena consciência de que aquela era uma manhã de domingo, mas que de qualquer maneira ela teria que sair de debaixo dos seus cobertores quentes e deixar o conforto do seu apartamento para trabalhar. A reportagem que Igor queria publicar no jornal era para terça-feira e Laila precisava estar com as fotos prontas até amanhã.

Ela espreguiçou-se debaixo dos cobertores, sentindo seus músculos se esquentarem levemente e o sono deixar seu corpo aos poucos. Pensou em quais lugares teria que visitar para conseguir as fotos que precisava. Não queria passar muito do seu tempo de domingo tirando fotos, mesmo que aquilo pudesse ser considerado um _hobby_. Então decidiu fazer milagres e conseguir boas fotos na avenida principal da cidade, onde tinha cafés e bares cheios a todo o momento, e também no parque, onde ela corria todas as noites.

Com relutância, saiu de debaixo dos cobertores, sentindo rapidamente o vento gelado percorrer seu corpo quente. Estremeceu de leve, mas sabia que ia se acostumar com a temperatura depois de alguns minutos.

Passou as mãos no rosto, no mesmo momento em que saía do quarto e caminhava pelo corredor. Ao chegar à sala, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que o homem que antes estava dormindo ali agora estava acordado, sentado com uma postura perfeita no sofá. As roupas de cama estavam dobradas e empilhadas de forma arrumada e sua roupa agora estava no corpo, mesmo que o tecido de couro parecesse um pouco danificado e sujo de terra.

Loki a olhou rapidamente, tendo plena consciência dos olhos castanhos dela sobre si. Ele queria muito roupas novas, mas não podia simplesmente transfigurar todo aquele couro, ou aquilo geraria suspeitas. De qualquer forma, ele não tinha certeza se possuía forças para tentar magia naquele momento.

\- Bom dia. – ela desejou, sorrindo levemente. – O que você costuma comer no café da manhã?

Ela não esperou ele voltar o cumprimento. Virou-se de costas para ele e começou a andar em direção à cozinha. Loki percebeu que ela usava uma camisola curta. Muito curta, para parâmetros normais. Mas ela não parecia se dar conta disso.

\- Qualquer alimento é bem vindo.

Ele respondeu e Laila começou a pegar ingredientes para fazer panquecas. Percebeu que ele usava as palavras de uma forma diferente do que ela estava acostumada, mas não ousou perguntar nada sobre isso.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para pegar algo que estava dentro do armário e Loki não pôde deixar de observar o tecido leve da camisola subir com esse gesto, revelando assim as pernas torneadas que ela possuía. Seus olhos atentos cravaram-se ali por breves segundos, até ela voltar à sua posição normal e ele se levantar do sofá.

Ela pegou os ovos dentro da geladeira e fechou-a, virando-se para colocá-los no balcão. Quando percebeu, o homem que segundos antes estava sentado no sofá, agora estava em pé atrás dela, muito perto de si, para ser saudável.

Ela se assustou minimamente, sempre achando que a qualquer momento ele tiraria daquela roupa esquisita de couro uma arma e daria um tiro nela, roubando tudo o que tinha de valioso ali. Mas ele não fez aquilo, apenas a fitou com incrível atenção.

\- Gostaria de agradecer por você ter me deixado passar a noite aqui. Pela confiança e pela recepção.

Ele disse, sabendo que aquilo era um esforço sobrenatural para ele. Agradecer uma humana estava longe de ser algo plausível em uma circunstância normal.

Laila fitou-o com atenção, ficando um pouco zonza por causa da falta de espaço entre ele e ela. Ele tinha um cheiro incrível, e era muito bonito. Qualquer mulher se sentiria um pouco idiota perto de um homem como aquele, principalmente pela distância que ele estava dela. Ela meneou a cabeça.

\- Não precisa agradecer. Você quer comer alguma fruta até que as panquecas estejam prontas?

Ela gesticulou para uma fruteira e ele pegou uma vermelha, mordendo-a calmamente e sentindo o gosto adocicado que a fruta possuía. Não era doce como as frutas de Asgard, mas ainda era boa. Laila virou-se de costas e rapidamente começou a preparar as panquecas. Loki tentou ignorar a presença dela ali, mas a camisola que ela usava revelava mais do que ele estava acostumado a ver, comparado aos vestidos das mulheres de Asgard. As pernas dela eram bonitas demais para serem ignoradas.

De repente ela se virou e ele desviou os olhos rapidamente. Laila se aproximou e colocou um prato com uma panqueca grande em frente a ele, assim como talheres, e gesticulou para que ele começasse a comer.

Loki atendeu ao pedido dela sem pensar duas vezes. Já sentia fome desde que acordara. Ele colocou um pedaço daquele alimento na boca com relutância, mas ao mastigá-lo, quase fechou os olhos. Aquela comida era boa. Muito melhor do que a comida midgardiana que ele comera desde a última vez que ele estivera ali. Ele descobriu tarde demais que apreciava muito tudo o que ela preparava para ele.

Laila observava Loki com atenção, percebendo com facilidade os olhos azuis dele um pouco fora de foco, como se ele estivesse imerso em pensamentos. E a cada minuto que se passava, a fisionomia dele mudava. Ele parecia perdido, quase triste.

\- O que há com você?

Ela perguntou sem conseguir se conter. Era curiosa demais para ficar calada, mas aquela expressão estava no rosto dele desde que ele entrara ali, e isso estava deixando-a inquieta. Loki engoliu o pedaço de panqueca e a olhou de forma surpresa. Ele era conhecido por ser uma pessoa fechada, poderia dizer que apenas sua mãe adotiva conseguia dizer se ele estava diferente ao olhá-lo. Aquela garota não, o conhecera há menos de vinte e quatro horas e já descobrira que algo estava errado.

Ele precisava rapidamente inventar uma história convincente. Algo que sua mente já estava acostumada a fazer.

\- Eu estou procurando algo novo na minha vida. Na verdade, estou precisando. A começar por um lugar para ficar...

\- Você trabalha em que? – a pergunta veio na velocidade de um raio.

\- Sou um pesquisador, mas agora procuro algo diferente.

Ele respondeu calmamente. Estava acostumado demais a mentir e nunca dava sinais de que estava fazendo algo errado. Mas Laila permaneceu calada, algo lhe dizia que aquela história que ele contava não era verdadeira, por mais que ele estivesse calmo e convicto ao dizê-la. Ele era misterioso, nunca respondia suas perguntas de forma aberta. Sempre faltava algo. Algo que a deixava intrigada e curiosa demais para ser saudável.

Ela estava disposta a pagar o preço.

\- Você pode ficar aqui até achar o que procura.

Um convite. E justamente o convite que Loki procurava desde que colocara os pés naquele apartamento. Manipulá-la fora fácil. Mais fácil do que ele previra. Porém, algo lhe dizia que aquela garota era mais esperta do que ele achava que era, mas ele estava disposto a descobrir isso também. Precisava ficar ali, precisava traçar um plano para sair de Midgard. E para isso, precisava de tranquilidade para pensar, sem ter que se preocupar muito com Thor e seus amigos humanos o procurando.

De repente ela se levantou.

\- Eu vou precisar sair pela manhã para fotografar. Mas fique à vontade aqui.

Loki não tinha ideia do que era fotografar, mas ele precisava sair para andar um pouco pelo local onde havia caído. Precisava se situar.

\- Posso acompanhá-la?

Ele perguntou e Laila o olhou com atenção. Não via motivos para não deixá-lo acompanhá-la. De qualquer maneira, aquilo seria até mais tranquilizador, já que não estaria deixando um estranho sozinho no seu apartamento.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, virando-se de costas e andando diretamente para o quarto.

* * *

Andava pela cidade há quase uma hora. Loki estava atento a tudo à sua volta, querendo captar tudo o que seus olhos e seus instintos conseguiam. Ele olhava atentamente por onde passavam. Ali era frio. Na verdade, era o lugar midgardiano mais frio que ele um dia visitara. Mesmo que o sol banhasse a rua onde estava, as pessoas ali andavam com cachecóis e casacos pesados. O vento era gelado, mas a temperatura baixa não o incomodava. Porém, mesmo que ele percebesse algumas pessoas esfregando as mãos umas nas outras, ele sabia que não era exagero. O frio não o afetava como uma pessoal normal, tampouco como um humano.

Ela estava vestida como o restante das pessoas. Usava uma calça de couro escuro, muito semelhante à que ele vestia, uma blusa de lã vermelha de gola alta e botas de cano alto. Por cima, jogou um casaco mais pesado, que possuía um capuz com peles.

\- Qual animal vocês utilizam para fazer os casacos?

Laila virou-se para ele depois de alguns segundos percebendo que ele se referia ao casaco dela. Ela sorriu.

\- Provavelmente raposa ou algo semelhante. Mas todos os meus casacos são de pele sintética. Sou contra a matança de animais sem motivo.

Loki podia até perder seu tempo explicando para ela que não era sem motivo, que matar um animal para pegar sua pele era instinto de sobrevivência. Mas ele não conhecia os motivos humanos para eles usarem peles, então não quis dizer nada. Laila ainda o fitava.

\- O meu casaco consegue me aquecer do mesmo modo que um casaco feito de raposas. E nenhum animal sofre para isso.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso que Loki descobriu apreciar muito. Não pôde deixar de notar como o sorriso dela era bonito. A claridade do dia batia no rosto dela, iluminando parte da pele pálida que ela possuía. Os olhos dela estavam mais claros por causa disso, amendoados. Ele pegou-se a observando mais do que o necessário.

\- Você não está com frio?

Ela perguntou, despertando-o de sua análise. Ele deu de ombros.

\- Um pouco. Vou comprar roupas quentes em breve.

\- Estamos em setembro e a temperatura já está desse jeito... – ela correu os olhos castanhos pelo local onde estavam - Mês que vem vamos sofrer nessa cidade.

Ela sorriu, desviando-se de uma árvore por perto. Ele percebeu que haviam saído da rua principal e começavam a se embrenhar no mesmo parque em que ele caíra na noite anterior. Ela olhou para ele.

\- Preciso tirar umas fotos por aqui... por que não aproveita o tempo para olhar umas lojas aqui perto? – ela apontou para a direção leste. – Há pequenos shoppings naquela direção.

Não estava o dispensando, mas ela tinha que admitir a si mesma, andar com ele ao lado vestindo aquelas roupas estava gerando uma curiosidade estranha por parte das pessoas na rua. Curiosidade que ele parecia não apreciar, ela já havia percebido.

Ele apenas assentiu e virou-se, andando na direção que ela dissera. Laila respirou fundo, percebendo que ainda teria uma longa manhã pela frente.

Não havia nem ao menos começado a fotografar o que realmente queria.

* * *

Laila mexia na lente da câmera quando percebeu que fazia força demais para ler os números que estavam ali. Ela levantou o rosto, notando que a claridade do dia havia ido embora e que o céu estava em um tom alaranjado muito bonito. O crepúsculo já se aproximava. Era um dos momentos do dia que ela mais apreciava, mas ela se assustou ao perceber que já estava anoitecendo. Havia planejado fotografar apenas pela manhã. Perdia totalmente a noção do tempo quando fotografava, principalmente naquele lugar onde estava. Um lugar que ela adorava.

Ela escutou passos por perto e um vulto negro se aproximou rápido demais, fazendo-a virar-se para trás para verificar quem era. O homem que antes a acompanhava agora estava perto dela, segurando muitas sacolas e a olhando com atenção. Laila colocou a mão no peito, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

\- Você me assustou.

Ele continuou a fitá-la, mas depois de alguns segundos apenas deu de ombros.

\- Você se assusta muito.

Laila fez uma careta. Ele não tinha ideia do modo como se aproximava das pessoas? Quase não fazia barulho, parecia um felino andando pelas ruas. Sempre quando ela se dava conta da presença dele, ele já estava por perto. Olhou-o com atenção, desistindo de colocar aquelas opiniões em voz alta.

\- Vamos.

Ela gesticulou para ele, e Loki a seguiu, percebendo que ela estava indo em direção ao prédio onde ela morava.

* * *

A primeira atitude que tomou quando ela entrou no apartamento foi fechar as janelas e ligar o aquecedor. Sabia que o domingo estaria frio, mas nunca imaginou que seria tanto. E o inverno ainda não havia chegado em Novosibirsk. Ela estremeceu e virou-se para o homem, que depositava as sacolas no sofá ali perto.

\- Eu vou fazer um jantar. Fique à vontade.

Ele assentiu, dizendo que iria tomar um banho e colocar roupas novas. Laila gesticulou para ele e foi em direção ao próprio quarto, colocando com cuidado a bagagem com os equipamentos de fotografia e a sua bolsa pessoal em cima da cama. Ela escutou o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando e o chuveiro sendo ligado. Sentia necessidade de um banho quente também, e de colocar uma roupa mais confortável, mas sabia que no momento em que fizesse isso, desistiria de preparar um jantar e pensaria apenas em enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas.

Ela andou novamente até a cozinha, notando de imediato que estava cansada demais para cozinhar algo elaborado. Então decidiu apenas fazer um macarrão ao molho com manjericão. Ela pegou a panela e colocou a água para esquentar, indo em direção à pequena dispensa e escolhendo os ingredientes. Começou a preparar tudo. Não se deu conta quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta.

Loki saiu do banho dez minutos depois, sentindo-se melhor por estar com roupas novas. Não eram confortáveis quanto às roupas de Asrgad, o algodão que as tecelãs de lá usavam era o melhor do reino. Mas não podia reclamar.

Seu nariz capturou um cheiro muito convidativo saindo da cozinha e ele caminhou até lá calmamente, observando a garota jogar algo que parecia ervas em cima de dois pratos cheios de algo que ele não reconheceu.

Ela fitou o homem que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha e sorriu, gesticulando para que ele se sentasse e colocando o prato em frente a ele. Ele estava vestindo uma calça negra e uma blusa de algodão grosso em um tom verde escuro. Ela percebeu que aquelas cores eram as preferidas dele, estavam também predominantes naquela roupa estranha que ele usava na noite anterior. Mas os tons escuros deixavam os olhos claros ainda mais frios. Ele olhou para a comida com visível interesse.

\- É macarrão, com manjericão.

Ela disse o óbvio. Ainda não havia conhecido alguém que não soubesse o que era macarrão, mas ele olhava para o prato de forma tão curiosa que ela suspeitou que ele não fazia ideia do que estava a sua frente. Ele apenas assentiu, pegando o garfo e colocando um pouco de macarrão na boca. Quando ele começou a comer avidamente, Laila notou que ele havia aprovado o prato escolhido por ela.

Sorriu, começando a comer também. Adorava quando alguém apreciava a comida que ela fazia. Cozinhar era um dos seus _hobbys_, e ver alguém satisfeito ao comer o que ela servia era sempre algo prazeroso.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até finalmente Loki abrir a boca e iniciar uma conversa.

\- Você nasceu aqui?

Laila o fitou com um pouco de surpresa. Aquela quebra de parâmetro na conversa podia ser um convite para se conhecerem melhor, algo que ela nunca ia recusar, já que ele ficaria ali por mais tempo do que o planejado.

\- Não... sou de Kozani. – ao ver a confusão nos olhos frios, acrescentou. – Grécia.

Grécia... Loki conhecia aquele lugar. Passara por lá brevemente quando os agentes da SHIELD estavam tentando localizá-lo quando ele roubara o Tesseract. Era um lugar bonito. Havia algo de interessante nele, diferente de quase todos os lugares que ele visitara em Midgard. Havia algo que remetia ao passado daquele povo. Ele sempre apreciava algo assim.

Mas por que ela se enfiara naquele buraco frio?

\- Por que mora aqui?

\- Vim para cá por motivos pessoais... – Laila deixou no ar, não querendo entrar muito naquele assunto, principalmente com alguém que ela acabara de conhecer. – Mas acabei entrando para a faculdade aqui e conseguindo um emprego. Adoro Novosibirsk.

Ela respondeu, mas Loki ficou intrigado com a falta de informação. Motivos pessoais? Ele era uma pessoa que conseguia ler cada nuance nas expressões do rosto de alguém, e percebeu fácil demais que ela havia ficado um pouco triste apenas em pensar no motivo pessoal de ter mudado da Grécia.

\- Você trabalha com o que? – ele perguntou, decidido a conhecê-la melhor.

\- Sou fotógrafa de um jornal local... fiz jornalismo, mas acabei seguindo um lado artístico do meu curso. – ela deu de ombros. – Não importa, eu amo o que eu faço.

O modo como ela disse aquilo o deixou até mesmo desconcertado. Nunca havia visto tanta paixão nas palavras de uma midgardiana. Aquilo o intrigou, deixou-o curioso e até mesmo o atraiu, o que era considerado um feito. Nunca havia conhecido uma humana assim, peculiar.

Ela terminou de comer e olhou para o prato dele, que já estava vazio.

\- Com licença... eu vou tomar um banho. Se quiser, pode comer mais. – apontou para o fogão. – Tem macarrão de sobra.

Ela piscou para ele e Loki franziu o cenho com aquele gesto, observando a garota sair da cozinha e caminhar diretamente para o banheiro. O chuveiro foi ligado minutos depois. Loki permaneceu ali, quieto. Até olhar para o fogão e decidir comer mais.

* * *

Laila saiu do banheiro minutos depois de banho tomado e dentes escovados. Olhou pelo corredor para se certificar que ele não a veria andar de toalha por ali. Correu até o quarto e fechou a porta, pegando uma lingerie e colocando sua camisola. Deixaria para lavar os cabelos na parte da manhã. Poderia deitar-se mais cedo naquela noite. Tirara as fotografias com a câmera digital, pois Igor achava mais fácil analisá-las no computador e mandar diretamente para os editores.

Laila preferia a fotografia tirada com a câmera manual, mas deixava aquilo para as fotografias pessoais.

Ela saiu do quarto, indo em direção à sala. Ele estava perto da janela, os olhos frios estavam focados na paisagem lá fora, como se ele estivesse observando algo que Laila não conseguia ver. Ela pigarreou para chamar a atenção dele, andando calmamente para perto dele. Loki virou-se rapidamente, fitando-a com extrema atenção. Ela usava aquela mesma camisola curta. Laila fez uma pequena careta, como se pedisse desculpas com esse gesto.

\- Eu preciso dormir... amanhã trabalho cedo. Mas fique à vontade.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso mínimo e enviesado, que combinou perfeitamente com o rosto dele. Com a rapidez de um lince, ele se aproximou dela, pegando com delicadeza a mão feminina e depositando um beijo demorado ali. Os olhos frios a fitavam no mesmo momento em que ele desejou.

\- Boa noite.

Laila corou, sem conseguir sem conter. Achou-se idiota por sentir seu rosto queimar com um simples beijo na mão.

\- Boa noite.

Ela desejou, virando-se rapidamente e saindo da sala para ficar só. De alguma forma, sentia-se um pouco zonza depois de tudo. Aquele homem era extremamente misterioso e não havia trocado quase nenhuma palavra com ela. Beijar a mão dela fora um salto. Salto que ela apreciou em demasia. Mesmo que tivesse durado poucos segundos, ela sentiu como os lábios dele eram frios, assim como os olhos azuis. Mas o contato dos lábios fora diferente.

Fora quente.


	5. Peculiaridades

**Peculiaridades**

Laila acordou na manhã do dia seguinte, quase não acreditando que ainda não havia claridade o suficiente para entrar através do tecido das cortinas. Sempre acordava muito cedo nos dias de semana, mas ela teve a impressão de que estava ficando um pouco mais preguiçosa naqueles últimos dias. Só não sabia o motivo.

Poderia ser uma quebra de rotina. Aquele homem estava a tirando de suas manias cotidianas. Ou não?

Ele já estaria acordado?

Ela não sabia responder, não escutava nenhum barulho vindo do lado de fora do quarto. Gemendo em protesto, ela se remexeu debaixo do grosso cobertor e retirou-o de cima do corpo, sentindo no mesmo momento como a manhã de segunda feira em Novosibirsk estava fria. Daria tudo para ficar o dia inteiro em casa, apenas curtindo um cobertor e um chocolate quente.

Mas não podia, precisava trabalhar. Então antes de seguir o costume de entrar diretamente no chuveiro, ela jogou o robe grosso por cima do corpo, fechando-o para que o frio diminuísse. Abriu com cuidado a porta que deixara entreaberta e percebeu que o apartamento ainda estava escuro, indicando que a cortina da sala ainda estava fechada.

Ela entrou na sala com relutância, seus olhos castanhos procurando rapidamente e de forma automática o sofá.

Ele ainda estava dormindo. Seus braços estavam por trás da cabeça e os cabelos levemente bagunçados. Mas parecia confortável daquele modo. Não parecia sentir frio. A coberta que Laila lhe dera estava jogada apenas na metade do corpo, até a cintura, deixando o peito delineado visível. A pele dele não estava nem ao menos arrepiada. Ela franziu o cenho, achando aquele fato no mínimo peculiar.

Ele parecia relaxado, como ela nunca vira, ainda mais que na noite anterior, quando ela tinha o observado dormir naquele mesmo lugar. Naquele momento, ele parecia estar mais tranquilo. As pequenas linhas de expressão do rosto normalmente sério estavam desanuviadas, deixando-o ainda mais bonito.

Ela tentou sair daquela linha de pensamentos.

Laila deixou a sala, indo em direção ao banheiro e fechando a porta com cuidado para que fizesse o mínimo de barulho. A água quente correu pelo seu corpo e foi muito bem vinda. Daquela vez ela lavou o cabelo, sabendo que demoraria horas para que ele se secasse sozinho, mas não arriscava ligar o secador com ele ali dentro. Poderia acordá-lo.

Quinze minutos depois, ela saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto, enrolada na toalha. Pegou roupas quentes e vestiu-as, rezando para que elas aquecessem o seu corpo rapidamente. Deus, não estavam nem no inverno. Quando chegasse aquela estação, Laila sofreria.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e seu material de fotografia, tendo o cuidado de separar a câmera digital da câmera manual. Não precisaria da manual naquela manhã. Saiu do quarto, decidindo comer algo quando chegasse à padaria mais próxima. Não queria acordá-lo com o barulho da cozinha. Ele poderia se virar com o próprio café-da-manhã?

_Por Deus, Laila. Ele é um homem, e não uma criança._

Meneou a cabeça e olhou-o com atenção. Ele ainda estava dormindo, e não parecia que ia acordar tão cedo. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ele não sabia da rotina dela, onde ela trabalha e a que horas costumava chegar.

Decidiu deixar um bilhete, dizendo que teve que sair mais cedo. Colocou o endereço de onde ela trabalhava, junto com o telefone do local e o seu celular. Depois de colocar o bilhete em cima da mesa da cozinha, perguntou-se se seria prudente deixar um desconhecido dentro de sua própria casa. Relutou por alguns minutos, mas no fim apenas deu de ombros, indo em direção à porta.

Se aquele homem quisesse lhe fazer mal, já teria feito. Ficaram sozinhos boa parte do tempo e ele não tentou nada. Nada. Ter um homem bonito como aquele dentro do seu apartamento e não fazer nada era praticamente um pecado, uma abominação. Era estranho pensar que dormiram sob o mesmo teto, mas em lugares diferentes. Dormiram. Apenas isso.

Laila meneou a cabeça, tentando tirar tais pensamentos da sua mente. Ela destrancou a porta, olhando-o uma última vez antes de sair para trabalhar.

Definitivamente estava há muito tempo sem ter qualquer tipo de relação com um homem.

* * *

Loki acordou cerca de duas horas depois de Laila ter saído do apartamento. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e seus sentidos começaram a ficar alertas em menos de um segundo. Dormira muito, e de forma pesada. Pesada _demais._ Ele não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que havia dormido daquele jeito, visto que evitava a todo custo se entregar ao sono da forma mais profunda.

Aquilo podia ser perigoso visto por um lado. Quando dormia, ficava vulnerável. Depois ele meneou a cabeça, pensando que estava sendo tolo. Ele estava em um buraco em Midgard, onde seria quase impossível alguém achá-lo. De qualquer maneira, sua companhia era uma humana, e só. Ela não representava perigo, e caso o fizesse, ele poderia quebrar o pescoço dela sem usar magia.

Mas onde ela estava?

Ele se sentou no sofá e mexeu a cabeça, procurando-a com esse gesto. Mas o lugar estava silencioso demais, e se Loki descobrira algo desde que estava ali, era que aquela garota era tudo, menos silenciosa.

Levantou-se e andou até a cozinha, onde percebeu um bilhete colocado ali que continha um recado e um endereço. E números que ele não fazia ideia do que representavam.

Ficou quase aliviado ao perceber que estava só. Gostava da solidão, de ter apenas a sua própria companhia. E precisava dessa solidão no momento, principalmente para pensar. Pensar em um modo de sair dali. _Precisava_ sair dali. Humanos eram seres inquietos e conversadores, ele temia que ela pudesse abrir a boca para vizinhos ou pessoas próximas. A SHIELD tinha espiões em cada canto do mundo, ele não ficaria surpreso caso surgisse algum ali.

Seu estômago roncou e ele correu os olhos pelo local, procurando por algo para comer. Não havia frutas ali, nem mesmo pães. Ele achou um pote com rodelinhas de massas doces onde se lia 'biscoitos' e comeu alguns, mas não apreciou o gosto daquilo. Permaneceu quieto por um tempo, tentando busca a energia interna do seu corpo, que não veio.

Ele estendeu a mão para o bilhete que estava pousado em cima da mesa e concentrou-se. A folha pequena de papel mexeu-se levemente, mas depois de alguns segundos voltou a cair, inerte. Porém, Loki ficou satisfeito. Apenas o fato de conseguir mover aquele objeto indicava que seus poderes estavam voltando. Aos poucos, mas voltando.

Era por isso que estava dormindo de forma tão pesada? Era seu corpo pedindo pelo descanso? Pedindo pela recuperação dos seus poderes para finalmente sair dali? Ou era simplesmente porque se sentia à vontade dentro daquele lugar?

Ele não soube responder àquelas perguntas naquele momento. Saiu da cozinha, andando até o corredor e decidindo analisar com mais cuidado o lugar onde estava. Pela primeira vez estava só ali, e aquilo poderia se uma oportunidade única.

Ele entrou no quarto dela sem receio, correndo os olhos azuis atentamente pelo cômodo. Nada estava fora do lugar. Ela era metódica quando a assunto era arrumação. A única quebra de organização era uma roupa que estava jogada de qualquer forma na cama. Possuía rendas, era a roupa que ela usava para dormir.

Ele levantou a roupa, fazendo com que o aroma dela inevitavelmente chegasse ao seu nariz. Loki fechou os olhos, percebendo de imediato que apreciava muito o perfume dela. Não era adocicado como o perfume costumeiro das mulheres. Mas era feminino demais para que ele o ignorasse.

Ele tentou tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente. Há muito não possuía uma mulher, há muito não tinha uma companhia feminina. Mas ele não estava tão desesperado a ponto de se rebaixar e procurar uma companhia humana. A menos que...

Loki repassou todas as conversas que havia tido com ela e não se lembrou de nenhuma em que ela mencionasse um companheiro. Anotou isso mentalmente. Uma humana sem alguém sempre era um alvo mais vulnerável.

Ele correu uma última vez os olhos pelo quarto, observando duas peças de roupas meticulosamente dobradas em cima de uma poltrona, assim como tênis ao lado. Roupas parecidas com as que ela estava usando quando se conheceram. Corrida. Ela gostava de correr, era isso que estava fazendo quando praticamente o atropelou. Ele anotou isso mentalmente também.

Estava quase saindo do quarto, quando uma fotografia chamou a sua atenção. Ele se aproximou da cômoda dela, as orbes azuis olhando com atenção o parque em que ele caíra sendo retratado pelas lentes dela. A fotografia era preto e branca, mas ainda assim era bonita. O equipamento dela estava ao lado, lentes de diversos tamanhos colocadas uma ao lado da outra. Loki percebeu que além de fotografar por trabalho, ela fotografava por prazer.

Não perdeu mais seu tempo olhando o quarto, saiu do cômodo e pela primeira vez percebeu uma porta ao lado da porta em que ele acabara de sair. Não fazia ideia do que estava do outro lado da porta, e sabia que não teria força para se teletransportar, caso quisesse. Resolveu arriscar. Sua mão contornou a maçaneta da porta, sentindo o metal mais gelado do que o normal.

Calmamente, ele a abriu, percebendo de imediato como ela era tola em deixar tudo destrancado. Depois se lembrou de que ela morava sozinha, e que não tinha motivos para trancar tudo. Ele deu de cara com um corredor, sentindo facilmente a brisa gelada bater em seu corpo. Havia uma escada ali, que o levava a um patamar mais alto e claro.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de subir as escadas. Havia outra porta o bloqueando, mas essa era de vidro, o que o possibilitou a ver o que tinha do outro lado.

Era a cobertura do apartamento dela. Ele abriu a porta, sentindo o lugar ainda mais frio. Estava a uma altura considerável e o vento ali era mais forte. Ele olhou tudo atentamente. Havia um jardim circulando um banco ali perto, as flores coloridas quebravam o padrão acinzentado do local. Uma pequena estufa estava ao lado, onde ele percebeu que ela cultivava plantas de todas as formas e tamanhos.

Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção naquele lugar fora um quarto fechado que estava no canto. Sem pensar duas vezes, Loki caminhou até ele, pousando a mão na fechadura da porta e a abrindo. Destrancada. Que espécie de pessoa deixa tudo destrancado?

Ele entrou ali, e o que viu não lhe disse nada. O cômodo não possuía janela e nem um tipo de claridade, a não ser a do dia que entrava pela porta que ele abrira. Pela escuridão, ele conseguiu enxergar apenas equipamentos estranhos e bacias com líquidos transparente. Havia fotografias penduradas em uma espécie de fio.

Ele não entendeu absolutamente nada do que aquele cômodo representava, então fechou a porta e voltou a fitar a cobertura. Podia dizer com absoluta certeza que o lugar lhe agradava. Não sabia dizer o motivo. Poderia ser o silêncio daquele local, apenas o som do vento se era ouvido. Ou como ele era frio. Loki gostava do frio. Ou até mesmo o cheiro das plantas, tal cheiro o deixava calmo.

Ele respirou fundo, seus pensamentos girando em torno de diversos assuntos, cada um mais diferente que o outro. Procurou focar-se nos mais importantes. Esperaria a garota chegar e diria a ela que saíra para procurar um lugar para ficar, apenas para não gerar suspeitas. Por mais que ele quisesse sair dali, ele sabia que se realojar seria ainda mais perigoso. Quanto menos midgardianos o vissem ali, melhor.

Depois de muito pensar, ele percebeu que poderia até fugir, mas no final teria que fazer algo que ele nunca pretendera fazer. Algo que ele detestava.

Seduzi-la.

Seduzi-la para tê-la totalmente sob controle. Ele convivera poucos dias com ela, mas já percebera que aquela garota era esperta, não sabia se podia confiar completamente na inocência dela, mesmo ela sendo humana.

Ela não mencionara um companheiro, mas Loki sabia que aquilo também não seria realmente um problema caso existisse alguém. Ele sorriu levemente, mas logo seu sorriso morreu.

Teria que se rebaixar a tanto? Tomar uma humana para conseguir um lugar para se esconder e permanecer anônimo até conseguir tomar uma atitude mais viável?

Quando seus poderes voltariam?

* * *

Laila chegou do trabalho, sentindo-se exausta. Como de costume, trancou a porta, jogando a chave em um potinho que ficava ali perto, andando calmamente até o quarto. Suas mãos foram em direção ao pescoço e ela desatou o grande nó que fizera no cachecol, retirando-o do corpo e o jogando em cima da poltrona enquanto se jogava no colchão de sua cama.

Fechou momentaneamente os olhos, mas logo depois os abriu, sabendo perfeitamente que, caso ficasse muito tempo assim, cairia no sono com facilidade. Estava cansada, mas ainda tinha trabalho a fazer. Muito trabalho.

Loki entrou no quarto dela de forma silenciosa, e quando Laila o viu, soltou uma pequena exclamação por causa do susto, colocando a mão no peito e sentindo seu coração bater rapidamente.

\- Desculpe-me. Você me assustou. Esqueci que você estava aqui... – logo depois do que falara, Laila colocou a mão na boca e o olhou como se pedisse desculpas. – Ora, isso não foi muito educado.

Loki sorriu de forma sincera, achando até mesmo engraçado a profusão de reações que aquela garota conseguia ter em menos de trinta segundos. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e se aproximou um pouco da cama, dando de ombros.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. – acalmou-a.

Sem conseguir se conter, ela correu os olhos amendoados pelo homem que estava a sua frente. Ele estava perto. Perto o suficiente para que ela o puxasse pela manga da blusa e o obrigasse a cair na cama junto dela. Perguntou-se como seria a reação dele caso o fizesse. Depois piscou algumas vezes, percebendo a área em que seus pensamentos rumaram. Laila desviou os olhos dele, tentando focá-los em outro lugar que não fosse o corpo esguio que estava a sua frente.

Loki não precisou estar atento para perceber o olhar que ela lhe dera. Conseguia detectar um olhar daquela maneira a léguas de distância. Desejo. De uma forma pura e até mesmo momentânea. Ele poderia até mesmo começar a provocá-la ali, mas algo lhe dizia que ainda não era o momento certo. De qualquer maneira, ele gostou do olhar que ela lançara sobre si, ele só não sabia ainda o motivo de ter gostado tanto.

Em Asgard, aquele tipo de olhar normalmente era direcionado ao seu irmão, Thor. E não a ele. Loki não era o tipo de homem que chamava a atenção quando entrava em um salão asgardiano. Até porque normalmente ele estava na companhia de Thor, que parecia um gigante loiro e musculoso.

Quando voltara de Nova Iorque, logo depois de ter sido preso, aquela situação havia piorado. Se caso existisse mulheres asgardianas que um dia se interessaram por ele, aquilo não era mais plausível. Loki era detestado em Asgard, e deitar-se com um traidor era praticamente pedir para ser exilado do seu próprio povo.

Ele não tinha mais paciência com concubinas, então não tinha uma mulher há um tempo considerável. Aquilo não o perturbara muito, visto que ele estava trabalhando em seu plano e tinha outras prioridades.

Laila percebeu que o homem estava pensativo e sentiu que o silêncio do quarto estava começando a incomodá-la. Remexeu-se em cima do colchão, olhando-o no processo.

\- Está com fome?

Ela perguntou, no qual ele negou levemente com a cabeça.

\- Já me alimentei. Comprei algo para você.

Ele indicou o corredor e Laila saiu da cama, indo em direção à cozinha. Ele não havia comprado algo para ela comer, e sim comprado a padaria inteira. Ela sorriu, vendo diversas coisas que ela amava em apenas uma mesa. Pegou um pequeno croissant e mordiscou-o, olhando para ele.

\- Obrigada! Parece que você adivinhou que eu estava faminta... e sem tempo. – ela olhou para o relógio de parede que ficava ali. – Hoje não terei tempo nem para correr...

Loki percebeu que ela estava desanimada com a ideia de não praticar sua corrida. Pensou que seria uma boa hora para iniciar uma conversa aparentemente comum para conhecê-la melhor. Laila estava no seu segundo croissant quando ele perguntou.

\- Você corre todas as noites?

\- Sim... é um hobby meu. Quando não corro, me sinto um pouco lenta. – ela sorriu de uma forma doce. – Mas hoje não terei tempo para isso... preciso revelar algumas fotografias.

Loki perdeu sua linha de raciocínio. Ele franziu o cenho e a olhou com mais atenção.

\- Desculpe, revelar fotografias?

Ele perguntou, confuso. Laila sorriu novamente, pegando a mão dele de forma automática.

\- Venha.

Ela o puxou para fora da cozinha, e no mesmo momento percebeu certa relutância por parte do moreno, como se ele não gostasse de ser tocado. Ela soltou a mão dele rapidamente, olhando-o com um pouco de timidez.

\- Me desculpe... às vezes acho que todos são iguais a mim.

\- Iguais a você como? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Laila deu de ombros.

\- Eu não me importo de ser tocada, abraçada... eu gosto do contato físico. – depois ela parou de falar, percebendo que ele poderia interpretar suas palavras de forma incorreta. – Bom... há pessoas que não gostam de ser tocadas.

Para que ela se calasse e aquela conversa não ficasse ainda mais estranha, Laila saiu da cozinha, gesticulando para que ele a seguisse. Ele a atendeu, andando até o corredor. Ela entrou rapidamente no quarto e pegou um envelope pardo que parecia um pouco cheio, para depois abrir a porta que ele abrira horas atrás.

O vento cortante passou por ambos os corpos e ela começou a subir a grande escada com Loki em seu encalço.

\- Um dia, quando recebi uma promoção, abracei meu chefe sem pensar duas vezes... – ela começou a contar. – Igor quase me matou, mas foi automático. Os russos conseguem ser muitos sérios em certos momentos...

Loki sorriu de forma genuína, pensando se seria prudente dizer a ela que ser abraçado de forma brusca por alguém que não tinha muita liberdade não era uma característica russa, e sim de qualquer espécie, sendo ela midgardiana ou asgardiana. Mas decidiu não dizer nada.

Quando chegaram à porta de vidro, ela colocou a mão na maçaneta e virou-se para ele.

\- Você está com frio? – ele negou com a cabeça. – Sua mão estava gelada...

Ele deu de ombros para aquela observação no momento em que ela abria a porta de vidro. O vento os saudou novamente, dessa vez mais gelado e forte. Ele percebeu como ela era perceptiva, por sorte poderia usar o clima daquela cidade como desculpa para a temperatura do seu corpo.

Ela andou até o quarto que ele visitara horas atrás, abrindo a porta e virando-se para ele.

\- Esse é o meu laboratório de fotografia.

Ela o apresentou ao lugar e fechou a porta quando ele entrou no cômodo escuro. Loki ao menos fingiu surpresa ao ver todo o equipamento colocado ali quando ela acendeu a luz, mas sentiu-se estranho fechado naquele cubículo com ela. O lugar não era pequeno, tampouco era grande, e por causa dos inúmeros instrumentos ali, eles eram obrigados a ficarem pertos um do outro.

Laila retirou alguns negativos de dentro do envelope, colocando-os em cima de uma prancheta onde havia uma luz mais forte. Os olhos amendoados dela estavam atentos aos pedaços de papel, mas ela parecia concentrada em outra coisa.

\- O que você fez durante o dia? – ela perguntou a ele.

\- Estive fora pela parte da tarde. Procurando um lugar para ficar.

Loki percebeu os olhos dela perderem o foco momentaneamente, mas logo ela voltou a sua atenção aos papéis. Laila não queria admitir a si mesma, mas ficou um pouco desanimada com a perspectiva de ele ir embora. Mas um dia ele teria que ir, não?

\- Você não precisa ter pressa.

Ela disse antes que pudesse fechar a boca para impedir as palavras. Mas logo depois se arrependeu do que disse. Ele era um estranho, que ela estava hospedando ali por um espaço curto de tempo. E ela ainda não havia parado para pensar em um motivo plausível sequer para hospedá-lo. De qualquer maneira, aquilo não mudava o fato de ele ser um estranho. Mas ela falava como se ele fosse um amigo.

\- Estranho... – ela disse para si mesma em um sussurro.

\- O que é estranho? – ele perguntou.

Laila virou-se para ele e gesticulou com a mão.

\- Apenas um pensamento alto. – esclareceu.

Ela voltou a mexer nos negativos e ele olhou para a prancheta, tentando entender aquele tipo de tecnologia, mas para ele ainda eram pequenos pedaços de papéis escuros. Laila desviou os olhos da prancheta por segundos, percebendo como ele olhava para aquilo tudo.

\- Estou separando os negativos para ver quais as fotos estão melhores. Preciso dessa luz forte para conseguir escolher melhor... esses negativos são os das fotos que tirei no domingo, no parque e pela cidade, lembra?

Ele gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Laila continuou.

\- Eu adoro esse tipo de trabalho. Um trabalho mais livre. Não gosto muito de fotografar cenários muito limitados e escolhidos a dedo pelo departamento onde trabalho, mas é preciso... – as mãos dela eram rápidas ao escolher os negativos. – Pessoalmente, gosto quando Igor me manda para outros países ou cidades, normalmente tiro as fotografias para as matérias de cultura... Adoro viajar!

Loki estava calado, apenas escutando-a falar. E como falava! Ela não parava nem para respirar, e à medida que ia se empolgando com o assunto, as palavras saíam de forma mais rápida. Se ele não fosse tão bom com as palavras, ele não estaria entendendo nada.

Achou aquilo engraçado, e permitiu-se sorrir um pouco, observando-a melhor. Ela já separava com mais cuidado os negativos, e o monte de papéis havia se transformado em apenas alguns. Ela levou duas tiras para perto dos olhos, semicerrando-os. Loki percebeu que ela mordia o lábio inferior quando se concentrava um pouco mais.

\- É isso. – ela declarou, quebrando a direção dos pensamentos dele.

Ela não o esperou dizer algo, caminhou diretamente para o interruptor e desligou a luz branca, ligando a luz vermelha. Loki fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Odiava aquela cor, e realmente não sabia o propósito daquilo.

\- Por que a luz vermelha?

Laila estava mexendo em um equipamento onde ela enfiara os negativos.

\- Qualquer luz branca que encontrar o papel da fotografia o queima.

\- O papel pega fogo? – ele perguntou.

Laila sorriu.

\- Não... a fotografia fica toda negra. Veja...

Ela iluminou parcialmente um pedaço de papel com a pequena luz do equipamento e depois o entregou para Loki, que o analisou de forma interessada.

Laila começou a colocar as fotografias na primeira bacia de água, esperando o tempo certo. Loki observou tudo aquilo, vendo o papel branco começar a ser preenchido por formas negras e brancas. Segundos depois, quando ela colocara as fotografias na última bacia para retirar os resíduos, ele via as fotografias de forma clara.

Aquilo o fascinou. Não pelo fato de parecer mágica, mas pelo fato de ela o fazer de uma forma tão fácil e apaixonante. Ele conseguia perceber o modo carinhoso que ela pegava as fotografias da bacia e as pendurava delicadamente no fio onde antes continham outras.

Ela gesticulou para que ele a seguisse.

\- Venha.

Ela desligou a luz, deixando as fotografias secando no pequeno varal. O vento estava forte ali em cima. Loki observou os longos cabelos dela dançarem quando a corrente batia nos fios. Quando ela fechou a porta de vidro, o barulho do vento sumiu.

\- Amanhã terei que acordar cedo. Vou passar no laboratório e pegar as fotografias e logo saio para trabalhar. Mas você pode ficar à vontade... – ele sorriu para ela. – Vou tomar um banho. Só um instante...

Ela entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta. O barulho do chuveiro ligado foi ouvido com clareza. Loki percebeu ali a sua deixa para sair de onde estava. Andou até a sala, sentindo sua cabeça um pouco pesada. Não sabia se era por causa da luz vermelha daquele quarto ou se era porque ela falava demais.

Ele caminhou pela sala, observando agora com mais atenção as fotografias que estavam ali. Havia uma que quebrava um pouco o padrão de paisagens em preto e branco que ela parecia gostar. Estava emoldurada de uma forma diferente, e era a única do cômodo que possuía cores. Havia duas pessoas na fotografia, uma era logicamente Laila, com alguns anos a menos, sorria de uma forma doce. A outra era mais velha, mas ele conseguiu ver os traços parecidos.

Ele percebeu alguém se aproximar e virou-se. Ela parara perto dele. Usava aquela roupa que ele vira em cima da cama, e que fizera com que Loki sentisse o perfume dela. Ele ainda achava aquela peça de roupa um pouco curta, mas começou a apreciá-la, pois a falta de pano revelava as pernas torneadas da garota.

Ele apontou para a fotografia.

\- Quem é?

Laila se aproximou um pouco mais.

\- Minha mãe... – ela deixou a resposta no ar, olhando para a fotografia.

\- Ela não mora na cidade?

Loki perguntou, um pouco curioso pela resposta.

\- Não... minha mãe já faleceu... mas chegou a conhecer a Rússia. – um sorriso percorreu os lábios dela, mas logo depois a fisionomia de tristeza voltou. – Perdi minha mãe logo quando me formei...

Loki a observava com atenção, já fazendo anotações mentais e aproximando-se dela. Poderia aproveitar-se daquele momento vulnerável da garota para colocar o seu plano em prática. O olfato dele conseguia capturar facilmente o cheiro dela. Ele pensou que não seria tão difícil ter que seduzi-la.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e os olhos castanhos de Laila encontraram os olhos azuis dele. Ela sentiu-se zonza no mesmo momento, percebendo que o seu coração martelava dentro do peito apenas pelo fato da proximidade dele. Ele a olhava intensamente, como se estivesse lendo a sua alma com as orbes claras.

\- Minha mãe é meu exemplo de vida... – ela gaguejou, no mesmo momento que a mão dele pegava uma mecha do cabelo dela e a colocava para trás do ombro. – A tenho em grande estima... mas não posso falar isso de toda a minha família.

No mesmo momento em que ela terminou a frase, ele deixou a mão cair ao lado do próprio corpo, olhando-a com mais atenção. Mas Laila era esperta o suficiente para perceber a pouca diferença no olhar. O que era aquilo? Receio?

\- Afinal... é muito ruim quando nossa própria família nos decepciona, não é?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente curiosa por causa da reação dele. Loki desviou os olhos dos dela, fitando diretamente o chão.

\- Sim... – ele parecia pensar.

Laila percebeu ali um ponto fraco dele, como se aquele assunto de repente o fizesse se lembrar de algo que ele tentava esquecer-se a todo custo. Ela remexeu-se, inquieta. Pousou delicadamente a mão no braço dele.

\- Boa noite.

Desejou, achando melhor deixá-lo a sós com seus próprios pensamentos.


	6. Possibilidades

**Possibilidades**

Laila já estava deitada há quase quarenta minutos. O apartamento estava silencioso, apenas o som da sua respiração se era ouvido. Por mais que sentisse o cansaço em seu corpo, assim como o sono, seus olhos castanhos estavam abertos e focados na claridade ínfima que projetava manchas no teto.

Lembrava-se a todo o momento da conversa que havia tido com Loki. Laila não era a pessoa mais esperta e inteligente do mundo, mas ela conseguira captar com facilidade a mudança de humor dele ao citar a decepção com a família. Ele já sofrera algo do tipo? Não tinha liberdade o suficiente para perguntar aquilo a ele, principalmente a ele, que era tão calado e parecia ser fechado quanto a questões mais pessoais.

Ela respirou fundo, decidindo por ir dormir. Amanhã seu dia seria cheio. Mas logo outra pergunta começou a girar em sua mente.

Ele ia beijá-la?

Laila podia jogar todas as suas apostas que sim. Podia jurar que ele estava se aproximando dela no momento em que ela falava da sua mãe. Mas por que a proximidade? E o toque? Ela não conseguia tirar aquele toque da cabeça, mesmo que tivesse sido um leve roçar da pele dos dedos dele com a pele do ombro dela.

Ela descobriu ansiando por mais do toque dele. Mesmo que tal toque tivesse sido leve e sem segundas intenções. Ela não podia se culpar. Ele era um homem bonito. Muito bonito. E havia algo de diferente nele, um mistério que o circundava e parecia fazer parte da essência dele. Mas ela poderia apenas estar viajando, afinal, seu sono já estava elevado o suficiente para fazê-la pensar em coisas tolas e sem nexo.

Com esse pensamento, ela caiu na inconsciência.

* * *

Loki estava sentado no sofá da sala, e mesmo que o cômodo estivesse muito escuro, ele focava os olhos claros nas fotografias que decoravam as paredes daquele lugar, especialmente a fotografia que ela havia lhe falado horas atrás. Seus pensamentos giravam em torno de assuntos diversos, mas que se mesclavam entre e si e tinham algo em comum. Desapontamento.

Ela também já fora desapontada por causa da família?

Pensar naquilo fez uma amargura voltar para seu corpo, inundando até mesmo o gosto da sua boca. A mortal tinha mais em comum com ele do que ele imaginara. Ficar em Midgard na presença dela poderia ser tolice, o faria lembrar-se apenas de assuntos que ele não gostaria de lembrar no momento. Assuntos que ele fazia questão de trancar em seu subconsciente, já que se resignara de que nunca conseguiria apagá-los definitivamente de sua mente.

A curiosidade também estava presente, mesmo que ele não gostasse de admitir. Mas pensara bastante no que Laila havia lhe dito. Ela se desapontara com quem? Talvez um irmão? Ela teria parentes vivos? Percebeu que não sabia muito desse aspecto da vida dela, e anotou isso mentalmente para perguntar a ela quando pudesse.

Loki percebeu que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, então apenas continuou sentado no sofá, focando sua atenção em um objeto que estava em cima da mesa de centro, tentando por meio disso movê-lo. O pequeno cristal deslizou com leveza pela mesa, mas depois de alguns centímetros voltou a ficar imóvel. Mas ele não viu aquilo de forma negativa. O movimento do objeto, mesmo que ínfimo, apenas lhe confirmava de que seus poderes estavam voltando.

Sorriu levemente, mas logo depois o seu sorriso morreu, e ele percebeu tarde demais que nem a ideia da expectativa de voltar a fazer magia o animara como ele achou que iria. Odiava aquilo. Sabia exatamente o motivo de estar daquela forma.

Família. Uma palavra tão pequena, mas que ele ainda não sabia caracterizar. Não sabia o poder que aquela palavra tinha verdadeiramente sobre si. Ou sabia? Poderia saber...

Mas ainda não estava forte o suficiente para admiti-lo.

* * *

Laila escutou um barulho estranho e abriu os olhos, percebendo que ainda era noite. Ela quase gemeu em frustação, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Havia uma silhueta recortada na janela, e ela puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões a fim de gritar o mais alto que conseguisse. Mas ela estava sentindo sono e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Antes que pudesse soltar o grito desesperado, a claridade da lua bateu no rosto do suspeito, e ela percebeu que não estava na presença de algum ladrão ou alguém possivelmente perigoso.

Ele a olhava quase com tranquilidade, mas ela conseguia perceber as orbes azuis em fogo. Loki se aproximou da cama dela, ficando de joelhos ali e deitando-se em cima dela rapidamente. O corpo dele pressionou-a ainda mais no colchão e Laila automaticamente abriu as pernas para que ele se encaixasse melhor, e se sentiu extremamente excitada quando percebeu o modo como ele a olhava.

Ele permaneceu a fitando por alguns segundos, até tomar os lábios dela com voracidade. Os lábios dele eram quentes, e passavam essa sensação a cada toque. A língua dele invadiu a boca dela sem pedir muita permissão e Laila pegou-se gemendo com aquele beijo. As mãos longas e experientes subiram rapidamente a camisola fina e curta que ela usava, e foi preciso apenas alguns segundos para que o dedo dele a encontrasse e começasse a acariciá-la da forma mais sensual e prazerosa que ela já havia experimentado.

Ele se afastou dela brevemente depois de alguns minutos a tocando, para retirar a blusa negra de algodão que usava. Laila pegou-se observando o corpo dele, cada linha do músculo que delineava o peito. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver suas próprias mãos indo em direção à calça de pijama dele, e com um movimento fluido, ela a abaixou, conseguindo assim o seu objetivo.

Loki voltou a deitar em cima dela, os lábios finos encontrando dessa vez o pescoço da mortal, mordiscando a pele ali e sugando-a levemente para descobrir o gosto que ela tinha. A mão dele voltou a encontrar o sexo dela, e ele colocou a lingerie que ela usava para o lado com experiência, introduzindo um dedo nela e deixando-a a beira da loucura.

Depois de alguns segundos se deliciando com aquilo, ele pegou o próprio membro e direcionou-o na entrada dela, olhando-a com atenção.

Laila respirou fundo na expectativa de recebê-lo, mas logo um barulho esquisito cortou o silêncio do quarto. Ela franziu o cenho, buscando a origem do som.

\- Não acorde.

Ele pediu, e aquilo não fez o menor sentido para ela. Mas à medida que ela piscava, a imagem do homem a sua frente começava a ficar embaçada, como se os olhos delas estivessem lacrimejando. Segundos depois, ele havia sumido por inteiro.

Laila abriu os olhos completamente dessa vez, sentando-se no colchão e percebendo um barulho irritante incomodá-la. O mesmo barulho que antes havia interrompido os dois. O despertador. Ela olhou para o pequeno relógio e sem pensar duas vezes, jogou-o no chão, fazendo-o se espatifar e o barulho cessar. Duas coisas eram facilmente percebidas. A primeira era que estava amanhecendo. E a segunda era que claramente o que havia vivido fora apenas um sonho.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo fora um sonho. Poderia jurar a si mesma que aquilo realmente ocorrera. Conseguia até mesmo sentir a sua pele quente nos lugares onde ele havia percorrido as mãos, ela estava com dificuldade de respirar do mesmo modo que estava no sonho e, mesmo ela não querendo admitir, estava excitada. Sentia vergonha de si por estar excitada depois de um mero sonho. Sentia-se novamente com seus dezessete ou dezoito anos.

Tentou se controlar, sabendo que ao abrir a porta, possivelmente iria vê-lo. Como ia encará-lo com as imagens do sonho na cabeça? Laila respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, retirando o pouco de cobertor que ainda restava de cima do seu corpo. Havia chutado toda a roupa de cama para longe de si enquanto dormia. E sabia exatamente o motivo.

Ela saiu calmamente do quarto e não ousou entrar na sala, indo diretamente para o banheiro e ligando o chuveiro. Fechou a porta com cuidado, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho adicional. Cerca de trinta minutos depois, estava de banho tomado, cabelo seco e roupa mudada. O casaco grosso já esquentava a sua pele. Ela borrifou um pouco de perfume no pescoço e passou um creme nas mãos. Às vezes aquele tipo de clima ressecava sua pele, e Laila era vaidosa e sentia-se na obrigação de se cuidar.

Ela andou pelo corredor e passou pela sala a fim de ir para a cozinha. Mas percebeu que não havia ninguém ali. Nem sinal dele no sofá. As roupas de cama estavam exatamente do modo como ela deixara para ele na noite anterior, como se ele não tivesse passado a noite ali. Ela achou aquilo no mínimo estranho e procurou-o pelo apartamento, mas não o achou.

Laila foi até a cozinha e preparou uma caneca de _cappuccino_, decidindo já pegar as fotos e ir para o trabalho. Não estava atrasada, mas não tinha nada a fazer ali. Poderia esperar Loki aparecer, mas aquilo era tolice. Ele tinha o direito de sair a hora que quisesse.

Ela subiu as escadas que levavam para o térreo rapidamente e abriu a porta de vidro. O vento gelado da cidade a saudou e ela se sentiu um pouco melhor. Adorava o frio, e a temperatura baixa apenas lhe indicava que estava em casa. Seus olhos castanhos perscrutaram o ambiente e no mesmo momento pousaram na silhueta de uma pessoa que estava sentada no banco perto do jardim de inverno.

Ele estava imóvel, e não parecia ter se dado conta da presença dela. Ela se aproximou aos poucos, percebendo que ele estava imerso em pensamentos. Os olhos azuis estavam focados em uma planta amarela que estava por perto. Aqueles olhos... que no sonho a olharam com um fogo anormal, agora estavam quase apagados. Laila suspirou e Loki se deu conta da presença dela pela primeira vez. Ele virou o rosto em direção a ela.

\- Desculpe-me... tomei a liberdade de subir. – voltou a fitar a planta. – Eu precisava pensar...

Laila não respondeu, apenas se aproximou mais e sentou-se no banco ao lado dele. O cheiro de _cappuccino_ invadiu o nariz de Loki, mas ele não achou aquilo ruim. Estava focado demais no perfume dela para que o cheiro da bebida o incomodasse.

\- Você não conseguiu dormir, não é?

Laila perguntou e Loki a olhou com atenção, perguntando-se mentalmente como ela sabia daquilo. Ela apenas deu de ombros, percebendo a fisionomia questionadora dele.

\- Você parece cansado... – ela observou – E não ficou muito bem depois da nossa conversa ontem.

Loki conseguiu captar a curiosidade nas palavras dela, mas de alguma forma ela não o questionou. Parecia respeitar o espaço dele, não optando por fazer perguntas. Aquilo de certa forma mexeu com ele. Aquela mortal ao seu lado parecia lhe entender melhor do que o seu irmão um dia entendera, ou aquelas pessoas que um dia ele chamara de pai e mãe. De certa forma, ele subitamente se sentiu mais à vontade ao lado dela.

Laila tomou um gole do seu _cappuccino_ e se levantou do banco, indo em direção ao estúdio. Loki a acompanhou com os olhos, atento a cada movimento da garota. Ela saiu do pequeno cômodo cinco minutos depois com um envelope em mãos e tomando um gole da sua bebida, parecendo terminá-la. Voltou a se aproximar dele.

\- Eu vou para o jornal... – ela avisou. – Fique à vontade.

Ele se levantou calmamente. Laila percebeu novamente a altura que aquele homem possuía.

\- Eu preciso sair... – ele disse. – Posso descer com você?

\- Claro.

Ela piscou e sorriu para ele, indo em direção à porta de vidro, sendo seguida por Loki.

Laila esforçou-se para não pensar sobre o sonho na presença dele. Tinha medo de que, caso as imagens voltassem à sua mente, ela não conseguisse se conter. O atacaria ali mesmo.

* * *

Laila apertava a ponta da caneta que segurava, fazendo um barulho irritante percorrer todo o local em que estava. Seus olhos castanhos estavam pousados em Mercedes, uma mulher negra e um pouco acima do peso, na casa dos quarentas anos, e que escrevia mais rápido que qualquer pessoa viva daquele mundo. Mercedes redigia a reportagem que as fotografias de Laila ilustrariam. Precisavam daquela matéria para no máximo a hora do almoço.

Laila adorava Mercedes. De todos os seus conhecidos na cidade, ela era a única em que Laila confiava inteiramente. Não sabia dizer se era porque Mercedes já era mãe e passava essa sensação maternal para ela, ou se era porque a mulher era mais velha e consequentemente mais sábia. Quando Laila tinha suas dúvidas, normalmente se abria com ela.

O que ela estava quase fazendo.

Não sabia realmente se contava para Mercedes sobre Loki. Concluiu minutos depois que não era o momento. Mercedes poderia achá-la louca. Que espécie de garota enfia um desconhecido dentro do seu apartamento e convive com ele como se fossem amigos? Ela mesma em certos momentos não acreditava na sua ousadia, ou na sua burrice. De qualquer maneira, Laila decidiu abordar aquele assunto de outra maneira.

\- Mercedes... o que você faria caso estivesse pensando _demais_ em um homem que só a vê como... no máximo... uma conhecida?

Laila perguntou. Mercedes continuou a escrever por breves segundos, mas depois seus dedos ágeis pararam e ela olhou para a garota através dos óculos ligeiramente quadrados. Deu um pequeno sorriso para Laila, aquele tipo de sorriso que dizia para a garota que ela sabia do que se tratava realmente o assunto.

\- Não se sinta louca, Laila... – ela pontuou primeiramente. – Isso já aconteceu comigo.

\- E o que você fez sobre isso? – Laila perguntou avidamente.

\- Me casei com ele.

A fisionomia de Laila passou de animada para emburrada em apenas dois segundos. Ela murchou na cadeira, voltando a apertar a caneta. Mercedes olhou para o objeto, visivelmente irritada com aquele barulhinho.

\- Não é o meu caso... – Laila parecia pensar alto.

\- Qual é o seu caso?

\- Eu tive um sonho erótico com ele. Com esse cara... mas é praticamente impossível, porque eu nem ao menos troco um aperto de mão com ele...

Mercedes voltou a sorrir, parando de digitar e olhando novamente para a garota.

\- Mais do que normal. Quanto mais misterioso o homem for, mais fantasiamos sobre ele. – ela piscou para Laila. – A mente feminina é um labirinto de curiosidades.

Laila ia responder, mas no momento em que abriu a boca, seu chefe se aproximou das duas, olhando-as com atenção. Mercedes voltou a escrever rapidamente, mas os olhos de Igor voltaram-se para Laila. Ele parecia entusiasmado ao dar a notícia.

\- Coloquei seu nome como prioridade na lista de fotógrafos que viajarão para França no começo da semana. – ao ver o sorriso de Laila, sorriu também. – Sei que você adora esse tipo de trabalho, e é uma das poucas fotógrafas que podem viajar a qualquer momento.

Laila começou a se empolgar. Igor gesticulou com as mãos.

\- Um funcionário que não tem filhos nem marido é o melhor funcionário do mundo. – ele olhou para Mercedes.

\- Sei que você me ama, Igor. E eu também tenho carinho por você. – a negra respondeu, sem deixar de escrever no computador. – Mas prefiro o conforto do meu lar a hotéis estranhos.

Igor revirou os olhos e fitou Laila novamente.

\- A resposta deve sair amanhã. Você não poderá viajar sozinha, pois são duas vagas. Tecnicamente eu teria que mandar dois fotógrafos, mas eu sei que você dá conta do trabalho sozinha. Então...

\- Posso chamar quem eu quiser?

Laila perguntou com expectativa, interrompendo o homem. Mercedes a olhou de soslaio, mas nem por isso deixou de digitar.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Mas não tome decisões precipitadas, Laila. Eu ainda nem confirmei a viagem!

Igor disse, saindo de perto das duas com um sorriso no rosto. O jeito de garota de Laila contrastava drasticamente com o jeito responsável de Mercedes. Ele não sabia como as duas se davam tão bem, mas agradecia a Deus todos os dias pela amizade entre as duas.

Aquelas mulheres faziam reportagens ótimas.

Laila começou a pensar na possibilidade de viajar novamente para a França, um rosto conhecido percorrendo sua mente. Tinha olhos azuis e lábios finos. E uma voz que daria inveja a qualquer homem vivo. Ela sorriu, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da presença da mulher ao seu lado.

\- É um passo grande chamar um possível desconhecido para viajar. Principalmente um desconhecido que você nunca trocou um aperto de mão. – Mercedes parecia ler os pensamentos dela. – Mas eu apoio a ousadia.

Laila deu de ombros, mas sorriu para a amiga.

\- Eu gosto de aventuras.

Respondeu, e logo Mercedes também sorriu, dando-lhe a confirmação de que ela tinha o seu apoio.

_Afinal, ele já está praticamente morando lá em casa._

Laila pensou, mas não colocou tal pensamento em voz alta.


	7. Descanso

**Descanso**

Chegou em casa, exausta. O dia fora extremamente cansativo e ela achou que sua cabeça ia explodir. Precisava extravasar isso de alguma forma. Sentia a necessidade extrema de correr naquela noite. Entrou no seu apartamento, rapidamente observando que Loki não estava ali. Ficou um pouco curiosa com isso, mas não se dedicou muito tempo pensando onde ele poderia estar. Andou até a cozinha, colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa, onde continha o jantar para aquela sexta-feira. Aproveitou-se do seu momento sozinha para caminhar rapidamente até o quarto, jogando a bolsa na cama e já retirando o grosso casaco que usava.

Pensou no que dia que havia tido. Por mais que a sexta-feira fosse sempre mais cansativa, a notícia que Igor lhe dera conseguira a animar até o último nível. Apenas a mera oportunidade de visitar novamente a França deixava-a em expectativa, e mesmo que seu chefe tivesse lhe pedido para que ela não se empolgasse demais, ela já estava daquela maneira.

Ela colocou uma calça escura e uma blusa de manga comprida no corpo. A noite estava fria, mesmo que ela fosse correr, deixar que o vento gelado batesse em seu corpo quente não era prudente. Ela calçou os tênis rapidamente e amarrou o longo cabelo, respirando fundo e pegando os fones de ouvido, bem como seu celular.

Ocorreu a Laila que talvez Loki pudesse estar no térreo, assim como ele estava na parte da manhã. Antes de sair para correr, ela subiu as escadas e abriu a porta de vidro. Não ficou muito surpresa ao vê-lo no mesmíssimo lugar, sentado no banco. Ela se aproximou dele, sabendo que ele sentira a presença dela, pois os tênis fizeram barulho quando ela andou até o banco. Os olhos dele não se desviaram, estavam daquela vez focados em um ponto fixo do céu, que não estava estrelado, mas coberto por uma neblina estranha. Ele parecia procurar algo, como se soubesse que acima daquele manto escuro, alguém estivesse o observando.

Laila tirou aqueles pensamentos insanos da mente e se sentou ao lado dele, olhando-o dessa vez com mais atenção. Loki não desviou os olhos do céu, mas sentiu-se inquieto com ela ali ao lado dele, o observando como se estivesse lendo-o, algo que ele estava acostumado a fazer, mas não tão acostumado a sentir dos outros.

Ela pousou delicadamente a mão no ombro dele e sentiu-o enrijecer no mesmo momento.

\- Fique à vontade... eu vou correr. – ela retirou a mão do ombro dele. – Há comida em cima da mesa. O jantar.

Percebeu que ele não gostava muito de ser tocado, mas nada disse. Na verdade, não se sentia à vontade em falar algo com ele, o sentia distante demais, como se o homem estivesse em outra dimensão, e apenas o corpo dele estivesse ali. Desde que ela tocara no assunto família com ele, ele estava daquela maneira, e ela não tinha nem ao menos noção de como o faria voltar ao normal. Não que o normal dele fosse falador e animado.

Com aqueles pensamentos em mente, Laila se levantou do banco em silêncio, se afastando dele novamente e fechando a porta de vidro logo depois que passou pelo batente.

* * *

Abriu a porta do apartamento, sentindo todo o seu corpo doer. Gostava daquela sensação. As pernas estavam levemente trêmulas, a respiração entrecortada e o cabelo um pouco grudado no rosto por causa do suor. Laila retirou os fones do ouvido, desligando o celular e se sentindo melhor ao saber que no dia seguinte teria um dia um pouco mais relaxante, mesmo que isso significasse trabalhar em casa.

Antes de qualquer coisa, Laila caminhou para a lareira e a acendeu, inundando a sala com uma claridade confortável e um calor bem vindo. Ela começou a se alongar, sabendo que seus músculos protestariam no dia seguinte caso não fizesse isso. A madeira dentro da lareira estalou, e ela pegou um ferrinho que estava ali perto, inclinando-se para atiçar o fogo.

Naquele momento inoportuno, Loki entrou na sala de uma forma silenciosa demais para que a garota o escutasse. Seus olhos frios pousaram no corpo dela sem que ele conseguisse se conter. Ela estava com uma roupa tão grudada à pele, que ele conseguia ver cada nuance de curva que ela possuía. Estava inclinada, e a real vontade dele era de se aproximar dela e correr as mãos por aquele corpo, para experimentar se realmente a carne e a pela dela eram tão deliciosas como aparentavam ser. Tal pensamento fez com que ele praticamente salivasse. Mesmo que ela fosse uma mortal qualquer, ele tinha que admitir, estava há muito tempo sem uma companhia feminina.

Aquilo não era saudável. Ele estava faminto pela garota que estava a sua frente, e conseguia achar motivos o suficiente para _não_ se aproximar dela em nenhum momento. Pois seria loucura se o fizesse.

Subitamente, ela se virou. E quando viu o homem ali, exclamou e colocou a mão no peito, que arfava devido à atividade física que ela estivera praticando minutos antes.

\- Você me assustou.

Ela disse, logo depois seu rosto foi percorrido por um sorriso. Ela o olhou com atenção, sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável com ele ali a fitando.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho.

Avisou, saindo da sala rapidamente. Loki permaneceu sozinho, tentando inutilmente ignorar a sensação diferente que corria pelo seu corpo. Não conseguia imaginar-se sentindo desejo por uma mortal, mas estava claro que ele estava excitado. Não de uma forma incontrolável e imprudente, de uma forma que ele ficava normalmente quando concubinas visitavam o seu quarto em Asgard.

Não. De uma forma mais branda. Mas mesmo assim estava. E aquilo o deixou incomodado.

Sentou-se no sofá, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, e consequentemente de alguma forma a esperando sair do banheiro.

* * *

Ela voltou à sala cerca de uma hora depois. Usava uma roupa um pouco menos colada ao corpo e consequentemente mais confortável. Seus cabelos estavam limpos, secos e soltos e o rosto um pouco cansado. Portava um daqueles aparelhos estranhos que ela sempre carregava em mãos. E parecia mexer no que ela um dia chamara de lente.

Ela não pediu permissão ao sentar-se ao lado dele no sofá, colocando as pernas para cima e começando a mexer na configuração da câmera. Ele se sentiu inquieto com a presença dela ali, mas logo depois se acostumou, virando-se para ela para observá-la melhor.

\- Você já jantou?

Ela perguntou, não desviando os olhos castanhos atentos do aparelho que mexia.

\- Sim.

Monossilábico. Era o que ele era. Laila estava começando até mesmo a apreciar isso. Ela ignorou aquela informação desconfortável, e enquanto mexia no balanço de branco da câmera, resolveu deixá-lo atualizado da situação dela.

\- Meu chefe me deu uma notícia boa hoje... normalmente o jornal abre espaço para reportagens culturais. Igor gosta de me mandar para outros países para fazer as fotos. Ele me disse que estou cotada a ir para a França... – ela percebeu que ele continuava calado, então resolveu continuar. – Talvez o resultado saia na segunda-feira, ou mais cedo. Há duas vagas... penso... você poderia ir comigo caso eu conseguisse?

Ela o olhou brevemente, sentindo-se extremamente tola ao fazer aquela proposta de uma forma tão informal naquele momento. Loki sentiu ali um motivo para realmente se preocupar. Se ela fosse para a França, e o levasse, ele teria que tomar extremo cuidado. Não podia simplesmente viajar por Midgard como se fosse um visitante bem vindo. De qualquer maneira, a recusa àquele convite geraria suspeita, e os olhos castanhos dela o fitavam com uma leve expectativa.

\- Seria um prazer te acompanhar a essa viagem. – ele pontuou.

O sorriso de Laila aumentou, e ele conseguiu observar um leve rubor correr pela pele pálida do rosto dela. Sentiu vontade de sorrir ao constatar isso, mas se segurou. Ela voltou a mexer na câmera.

\- Você melhorou? – ela perguntou automaticamente, sem conseguir se conter.

Fitou-o novamente e esperou a resposta. Mas a fisionomia de Loki era de alguém que estava perdido no assunto. Laila deu de ombros.

\- Me desculpe... achei que estivesse triste.

Ela tentou deixar claro seu engano. Loki franziu o cenho.

\- E o que a faz pensar que estou triste?

Ela não sentiu raiva nem rancor na pergunta dele, apenas uma leve e real curiosidade.

\- Seus olhos... e você fica distante também.

Ela voltou a mexer na câmera. Loki ficou extremamente inquieto com aquela resposta. Era como se aquela garota o conhecesse há eras. Literalmente. Ele continuou a fitando, tentando entender aquela mortal como ela parecia entendê-lo. Laila percebeu os olhos frios pousados sobre si, mas tentou ignorar, o que estava se tornando extremamente difícil. Depois de alguns minutos, ela desistiu, desviando sua atenção da câmera e voltando a olhá-lo.

\- Por que está me olhando assim? – ela perguntou.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas aproximou-se dela, inalando delicadamente e com descrição o aroma que a pele daquela mortal emanava. Era natural, não parecia aqueles perfumes que as pessoas de Midgard usavam. Ele conseguia discernir com facilidade a essência dela.

\- Boa noite.

Ele desejou, se afastando abruptamente dela e saindo do sofá. Caminhou até o corredor e Laila conseguiu escutar tarde demais o barulho delicado da porta que dava para o térreo se fechando. Seu coração martelava dentro do peito. Ele a deixara um pouco zonza.

E sozinha.

* * *

Mesmo que fosse uma manhã de sábado, Laila acordou relativamente cedo, sentindo-se até mesmo disposta. Nove horas da manhã e o dia parecia promissor, ela conseguia ver a claridade anormal bater na cortina e suspeitou que a manhã estava ensolarada, o que ela confirmou assim que saiu da cama e abriu as cortinas. Sorriu, era difícil ter um dia assim em Novosibirsk. Ela retirou seu pijama e colocou uma roupa confortável, sabendo que não teria dia melhor para mexer em suas plantas e regá-las. Depois ela se dedicaria às fotografias e possíveis reportagens.

Saiu do quarto, indo até o banheiro e escovando os dentes. Escovou os cabelos também, e os amarrou em um coque mal feito. Queria sentir o sol batendo em sua pele quando subisse para o térreo. Ela andou pelo corredor e entrou na sala silenciosamente, olhando com atenção o sofá. Ele ainda estava dormindo. Sua respiração estava calma e seus braços estavam para trás da cabeça. O cabelo, sempre alinhado, estava um pouco bagunçado. E o maldito ainda estava belo.

Laila saiu de seu estado de fascínio momentâneo e andou até a cozinha, preparando o café o mais silenciosamente possível. Assou alguns biscoitos e deixou alguns ali, enfiando outros na boca e pegando uma grande caneca de café. Voltou para o corredor e subiu as escadas que davam para o térreo.

Ela colocou o rosto para cima para sentir o sol bater em sua pele. Sorriu. Andou até a estufa e puxou alguns vasos maiores de plantas para fora, colocando-os ali para mexer na terra e tirar alguns matinhos que poderiam matar as flores. Começou a cantarolar, mexendo na terra e sentindo o calor bem vindo de um sábado ensolarado. Perdeu a noção do tempo naquele processo.

Loki acordou cerca de uma hora depois, ficando extremamente incomodado ao perceber que já era dia e ele havia dormido muito. De novo. Em Asgard, normalmente acordava ainda à noite. Sua mente nunca descansava inteiramente, e parecia uma máquina trabalhando constantemente. Ali não. Ali ele conseguia dormir boa parte da manhã e parecia descansado quando acordava. O que tinha seu ponto positivo. Contudo, ele não gostava de dormir assim. Sentia-se vulnerável.

Ele andou pelo apartamento, procurando pela garota. Mas a cama dela já estava arrumada e o lugar estava silencioso. Apenas um cheiro agradável vindo da cozinha indicava que ela esteve ali, bem como seu perfume natural, que ficava pelo ambiente por onde ela passava.

Loki entrou na cozinha e viu o prato de biscoitos que ela havia deixado na mesa. Pegou um e colocou na boca, sentindo o gosto adocicado daquilo. Não apreciava muito aquele tipo de gosto, mas de alguma forma sentiu vontade de comer mais um.

O que era aquilo?

* * *

Vinte minutos depois ele subiu para o térreo, silencioso como um felino, ele percebeu rapidamente a presença da garota e fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado. Seus olhos se fecharam brevemente ante a claridade, mas logo quando ele se acostumou com o sol forte, ele fitou-a mais atentamente.

Ela estava mexendo nas plantas. Estava ajoelhada em frente a um vaso de flores, e enfiava as mãos na terra quase com prazer, cantarolando uma música de forma baixa em um idioma que Loki não reconheceu. Seu cabelo, mesmo preso, parecia mais claro devido ao sol, assim como sua pele parecia ainda mais branca. Algumas mechas se soltavam do elástico que ela havia colocado, caindo sobre os ombros dela. Loki percebeu, mesmo que contrariado, que ela ficava ainda mais bela quando parecia totalmente à vontade com tudo.

Ele agachou-se ao lado dela e Laila saiu de seu devaneio pessoal e virou o rosto para o lado, assustando-se novamente com a presença dele, como se assustava sempre.

\- Meu Deus! Se eu tivesse um gato, ele faria mais barulho que você.

Loki não sabia o que era um gato, mas deu um pequeno sorriso com a observação dela. Logo voltou a olhar o trabalho que ela estava fazendo.

\- Por que mexe nas plantas se pode pagar alguém para cuidar delas para você?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente curioso. Estava claro que aquela era uma atividade no mínimo suja, e mesmo que ela parecesse tranquila, ele não imaginava como enfiar a mão naquela terra pudesse ser agradável. Laila sorriu.

\- Mexer com plantas me faz lembrar minha mãe... sinto falta dela. É como se eu estivesse mais perto dela com isso.

Ele não disse mais nada depois daquilo, e Laila pareceu entrar em seus próprios pensamentos também para notar algo. Suas mãos voltaram a afofar a terra e depois de alguns minutos, de repente ela abriu a boca.

\- O que você quer almoçar?

\- O que você cozinha.

Ele respondeu sinceramente. De alguma maneira, tudo o que aquela garota cozinhava era apreciado por ele, principalmente aqueles biscoitos marrons que ele comera pela manhã. Laila sorriu, levantando-se e indo em direção a um tanque ali perto, retirando a terra das mãos enquanto as lavava calmamente.

Ela retirou o elástico do cabelo, balançando a cabeça e fazendo a cascata de fios escuros cobrirem as costas. Espreguiçou-se e decidiu deixar o vaso onde estava para tomar um pouco de sol direto antes de voltar com ele para a estufa.

Ela saiu da estufa, indo em direção à porta. Olhou para Loki enquanto andava, mas antes que pudesse chamá-lo e passar por ele, foi barrada pelo braço do homem. Ela o fitou, um pouco nervosa e confusa por aquela interrupção.

Loki se aproximou minimamente dela, olhando-a com atenção. Os olhos dele estavam ainda mais claros devido ao sol, e ela apreciou muito ao ver que as orbes não pareciam tão frias quanto antes. Pelo contrário, ela conseguiu perceber uma inquietação ali, como se o homem a sua frente estivesse lutando com pensamentos contraditórios. Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela, passando os fios pelos dedos longos e sentindo a textura sedosa que eles possuíam. O leve cheiro do cabelo dela chegou ao nariz dele. Ele voltou a olhá-la, mas antes que algo acontecesse, Laila escutou o telefone.

Era um som fraco por eles estarem no térreo, mas era, incontestavelmente, o telefone. Ela amaldiçoou aquele aparelho, mas depois se lembrou de que precisava atender.

\- Eu preciso atender... pode ser Igor.

E de repente, ela não estava mais lá. Deixou-o só, com a textura sedosa dos fios dela na mente dele. Loki respirou fundo, perguntando o que estava acontecendo consigo. E o que ele havia acabado de fazer. Barrou-a e aproximou-se dela sem perceber, e quando voltou a raciocinar com clareza, já estava com os cabelos dela entre seus dedos. Ele fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu novamente ao escutar um grito vindo do primeiro andar.

Alertou-se, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Laila apareceu no último degrau da escada. Segurava um aparelho escuro na mão e estava radiante com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

\- Conseguimos! Vamos para a França!


	8. Bordeaux

**Bordeaux**

Eles desembarcaram em Bordeaux no final da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Laila olhava tudo com fascínio dentro do táxi, como se estivesse visitando aquele lugar pela primeira vez. Mas não estava. Já estivera ali. Bordeaux era uma de suas cidades preferidas na França, e apenas a oportunidade de fotografar aquele belo lugar já era motivo suficiente para sorrir. Loki a observava com atenção, mas seus olhos também corriam pelas ruas. Mesmo que estivessem dentro de um carro, ele temia ser exposto.

Ficar por algum tempo em uma pequena cidade na Rússia era totalmente diferente de andar pelas ruas de uma cidade turística.

Eles chegaram ao hotel depois de dez minutos. Laila saiu do táxi rapidamente. Loki pegou a bolsa de mão dela e as malas também. Estavam leves, e ela sorriu para ele diante a gentileza. De qualquer maneira, ela já estava carregando o que ela julgava ser a mala principal, a mala que continha seu equipamento de fotografia.

Ela pagou o táxi com o dinheiro que Igor dispusera para ela durante os dias em que ficaria na França e o agradeceu em um sotaque russo carregado, o que fez o taxista sorrir. Minutos depois estavam subindo a pequena escada do hotel, Loki olhando para o lado e decorando cada canto do lugar, cada pessoa que estava ali. Laila não percebeu a pequena tensão em que ele se encontrava. Um homem se aproximou, pedindo com gentileza as malas que estavam com Loki. Ele ficou estático, mas ao ver que Laila andava para o balcão central, entregou as malas para o humano e a acompanhou.

Ela chegou à recepção e disse seu nome, esclarecendo que o jornal local da cidade de Novosibirsk havia ligado dias atrás para fazer uma reserva. A mulher pediu um momento e olhou por um computador. Loki apenas esperou, percebendo como humanos eram lentos em certos aspectos. Logo depois a mulher sorriu, entregando o cartão para Laila.

\- Suíte para casal número cento e quatro.

\- O quê? Desculpe, minha senhora... deve haver um engano. Eu pedi uma reserva para um quarto para dois.

\- Sim, para casal.

\- Não...

Laila colocou os dedos na ponte do nariz e apertou-a ligeiramente. O seu francês era perfeito, ou quase, pelo visto. Ela poderia ter se enganado nas palavras e pedira um quarto de casal em vez de um quarto com duas camas. Ela não quis fazer uma cena ali mesmo, e sabia que Bordeaux era uma cidade cheia demais naquela época, ter conseguido um quarto em um hotel bom fora um milagre. Ela não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo.

Sorriu para a mulher, gesticulando com o cartão e agradecendo. A recepcionista informou que as malas já estavam no quarto e Laila assentiu, indo em direção ao elevador. Loki a seguiu, e no momento em que as portas se fecharam, deixando os dois a sós, ela respirou fundo.

\- Não acredito que cometeram esse engano ridículo. – ela disse, parecendo um pouco irritada e entregando o cartão para ele no processo.

\- Não se importe com isso. Eu durmo no sofá.

Ele respondeu, tentando acalmá-la. A última coisa que precisava era ter alguém histérico ao seu lado. Isso chamaria ainda mais atenção, algo que não seria bem-vindo no momento. Nem um pouco.

\- Não é esse o problema... é porque esse hotel é quatro estrelas, erros assim não são comuns...

Depois ela percebeu o que havia falado e sentiu seu rosto queimar. Loki viu a pele dela ser percorrida por um fraco rubor e sorriu. Laila era o tipo de garota que não pensava muito antes de falar, e normalmente ficava em uma má situação quando soltava aquele tipo de declaração. O mais encantador, era que ela sempre ficava envergonhada depois, e ele percebeu que ele apreciava muito aquilo.

Ele passou o cartão no leitor e entrou, sendo seguido por Laila. Ela correu os olhos pela suíte, e logo depois se arrependeu de ter se irritado com a recepcionista. O lugar não era imenso, mas era confortável demais para ela reclamar. Havia um grande quarto que podia ser visto da sala. A cama de casal era imensa. Ela percebeu que sua mala já estava em cima de um móvel, assim como a pequena mala dele. Ela colocou a mala onde seu equipamento estava ao lado do sofá e se espreguiçou.

\- Bom... ao menos o sofá é maior que o meu.

Loki sentou-se no sofá e percebeu isso imediatamente. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para Laila, mas ela já estava abrindo a mala onde sua câmera estava.

\- Igor vai querer rapidamente as primeiras fotos para a matéria de quarta-feira. Preciso pelo menos de três fotos boas. Eu já volto...

Ela parecia agitada, como se a expectativa de sair para fotografar a deixasse ansiosa. Loki apenas a olhou, relaxando um pouco quando ela sumiu para dentro do quarto e fechou delicadamente a porta.

Ele respirou fundo, seus pensamentos girando em vários assuntos no mesmo momento. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava ali, em uma cidade turística. E se alguém o reconhecesse? Que ideia de imbecil foi aquela de ter concordado em sair da cidade com a humana? Loki não sabia o que o fizera tomar essa decisão, mas sabia que se negasse o pedido, isso geraria suspeitas.

Ele precisava se afastar dela, já estava tempo demais na companhia dela e quando a proximidade ficava maior, ele sentia que ela não ia deixá-lo ir embora sem fazer o que os humanos chamavam de questionário. Ela ia fazer perguntas demais para uma despedida saudável, e ele queria evitar aquilo de todas as formas. Parte por não querer responder as perguntas, parte por não querer magoá-la.

_Não querer magoá-la?_

Ele se levantou do sofá e começou a caminhar de forma inquieta pela suíte. O que ele estava pensando segundos atrás? Por que ele se importava com o modo que ela ficaria quando ele sumisse da vida dela? Aquilo era inevitável. Ele não poderia ficar em Midgard. Pelo menos não do modo como estava. Se ele quisesse tomar aquele planeta para si novamente, ele precisaria no mínimo de mais ajuda do que na vez anterior.

Pelo menos os seus poderes já haviam voltado. Sim. Ele andara praticando na ausência dela, quando Laila saía para trabalhar. Ele não conseguia se transfigurar, mas as magias primárias ele já havia conseguido dominar novamente, o que indicava que ele não ficaria ali por muito tempo. E em breve sumiria daquele planeta nojento. E dela.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Laila abriu a porta e saiu do quarto. Havia mudado de roupa, usava agora um vestido um pouco curto e solto ao corpo na cor verde, algo que ele apreciou muito. Ela parecia uma garota com aquela roupa, e na certa a preferência dele não era mulheres humanas, mas Loki tinha que admitir que ela possuía belas pernas, e escondê-las debaixo de tantas roupas igual ela escondia quando estava naquela cidade gelada era praticamente um absurdo. Ela usava um tipo de tênis bonito e pendurou uma pequena bolsa no ombro, indo em direção à mala onde continha seu equipamento e escolhendo a lente certa para a câmera.

Ele a observou nesse meio tempo. Ela havia tomado banho. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do sabonete misturado ao cheiro característico da pele dela. Algo naquele aroma o fez se aproximar dela de forma automática, e ela olhou para ele no processo. Loki apreciou demais aquela visão da garota ajoelhada diante de seus pés. Ela poderia ser uma serva... se fosse asgardiana. Infelizmente ele duvidava que ele estivesse com créditos em Asgard para levar uma humana para dentro do palácio.

\- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

Ela perguntou, quebrando a linha de pensamentos dele pela segunda vez. Loki meneou a cabeça e deu um sorriso estranho, um sorriso que ela nunca vira naquele homem. Como se fosse um sorriso de alguém que estava planejando algo... ruim.

\- Estou te observando mexer na câmera. Apenas isso.

Ele respondeu, fazendo-a dar de ombros. Ela escolheu a lente e se levantou, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça que deixou o seu aroma ainda mais forte. Loki inalou aquilo discretamente, mas nada disse.

\- Vamos, preciso fotografar.

Ela o chamou. Juntos saíram da suíte.

* * *

Ela estava fotografando há quase duas horas. Ele a observava com atenção, principalmente quando ela agachava de forma estranha para pegar um ângulo diferente, na visão dela. Ele não conseguia conter seus olhos, que iam diretamente para as pernas dela quando o vestido subia por causa das posições ou porque o vento forte do fim do dia batia no tecido leve. Laila não parecia perceber isso, estava absorta demais em seu dever para ver que chamava a atenção dos homens na rua, e do homem que estava atrás de si, olhando todos em volta.

Ela terminou de tirar a última fotografia, conferindo tudo pelo visor. Havia levado sua máquina digital, sabendo que não teria tempo para fotos manuais, que eram suas favoritas. Mas ela não ousava reclamar. Estava em uma das suas cidades preferidas, e com uma companhia até boa. Infelizmente ele não parecia compartilhar do entusiasmo dela. Estava mais sério do que quando saíra da Rússia. Seus olhos azuis corriam pela rua como se ele estivesse procurando por algo. E ele parecia... tenso.

Ela franziu o cenho, fitando-o com atenção. Mas ele não pareceu perceber isso, olhava para uma rua que cortava os bares e lojas que estavam ali. Laila guardou sua câmera em uma bolsa apropriada, cruzando a alça no seu ombro. Ela prendeu o cabelo com um elástico e o chamou.

Loki pareceu sair de um transe e viu que ela gesticulava para ele. Foi em direção a ela, vendo que ela estava levemente corada por causa do trabalho.

\- Eu terminei... podemos voltar para o hotel agora. – ele pareceu visivelmente mais aliviado. – Mas antes quero passar em um lugar... acho que você vai gostar.

Ela sorriu, pegando na mão dele e o puxando. Logo depois se lembrou de que Loki não gostava muito de ser tocado e o largou, andando calmamente pelas ruas. Ela sentira o modo tenso que ele ficara logo quando ela pegara a mão dele, e preferiu se afastar brevemente. Mas ele não estava tenso pelo contato, mas pelo o que esse contato proporcionara. Loki sentiu um leve choque quando ela pegara a mão dele, e estranhou muito a reação do seu próprio corpo ao sentir aquilo. Mas ela havia entendido a reação dele de forma errada.

\- Aqui é a capital do vinho... naturalmente vamos beber pelo menos uma garrafa antes de dormir, não?

Ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir. Lá estava algo que ele apreciava muito. Vinho. Ele só esperava que o gosto de Laila fosse mais refinado que o de Thor. Seu irmão não se importava de onde a bebida vinha, ele engolia tudo como se todos tivessem o mesmo sabor. Loki revirou os olhos ao pensar em seu irmão, mas logo sua atenção voltou para a garota, que parecia empolgada ao abrir a porta de uma loja e entrar.

\- Aqui é uma das minhas lojas preferidas... podemos achar vinhos de todos os sabores e origens... vê?

Ela mostrou uma garrafa para ele e Loki sorriu, olhando para o rótulo. Ela o deixou ali e foi em direção a uma prateleira, parecendo saber exatamente o que queria. Pegou uma garrafa do seu vinho preferido, agradecendo mentalmente o dono da loja por sempre repor as garrafas. Passou por Loki e foi até o caixa para pagar.

Quando estava tirando as notas da bolsa, percebeu Loki colocar mais duas garrafas na sacola. Ela o olhou, um sorriso divertido nascendo em sua boca. Arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele, que apenas deu de ombros.

\- Eu gosto de vinho.

Ele disse de forma simples.

\- Vamos levar os três.

Ela disse à mulher da recepção, que parecia um pouco atordoada com a presença de Loki ali. Laila não podia culpá-la. A beleza dele não era comum. Homens com cabelos negros daquela forma eram praticamente raros, principalmente quando vinham acompanhados de pele pálida, olhos azuis e uma altura anormal.

A mulher embalou os vinhos e deu a sacola para Loki, que a pegou sem pestanejar. Juntos saíram da loja e voltaram para o hotel.

* * *

\- Me fale mais de você.

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá da suíte há quase duas horas. Duas garrafas de vinho já haviam sido esvaziadas. Nenhum dos dois estava sentindo o efeito do álcool. Loki estava acostumado com vinhos mais fortes, feitos em outros planetas. Os de Midgard eram bons, o que ela escolhera era ótimo, mas nada comparado aos vinhos mais saborosos de sua terra. Laila não ficava bêbada facilmente, bebia vinho intercalado com água e isso a ajudava a ficar consciente. Mas ela, naturalmente, se sentia mais solta, e fizera o pedido de forma simples, de repente sentindo mais curiosidade por aquele homem do que o normal.

\- O que você quer saber?

\- Não sei... o que você quiser contar... – ela estava dizendo a verdade. – Não sei muito sobre você, Loki... você é muito calado.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, olhando para a taça e pensando no que poderia falar para saciar a curiosidade anormal daquela garota. Mas, de certa forma, ela era impaciente demais para ficar calada.

\- Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre você... mas eu percebi como você ficou ressentido quando toquei no assunto _família_. Você mudou, ficou mais calado. Se é que isso é possível.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas ele não parecia tenso quando da última vez em que ela se referiu à família. Laila continuou a tagarelar.

\- Todos têm problemas na família. A minha não é perfeita... ou não era. Como sabe, perdi minha mãe há alguns anos. Você ia gostar dela... caso a conhecesse... era uma mulher forte.

Loki não conseguia imaginar uma humana forte, mas nada disse, deixou que ela continuasse.

\- Infelizmente nos decepcionamos muito com as pessoas... – ela pareceu refletir por um momento. – Esse tipo de coisa refletiu em mim. Comecei a desconfiar de todos. Mas logo parei... – ela tomou um gole do vinho. – Você tem sorte de ter me conhecido agora. Em outra época, teria te deixado no meio daquele parque.

Ela sorriu, terminando sua taça. Esticou-se para colocar a taça na mesa de centro, e quando voltou com o corpo para o sofá, percebeu que ele estava bem próximo dela. Ela fechou os olhos, colocando a mão no peito.

\- Loki, você precisa parar com isso.

Ela disse de forma séria, fazendo-o sorrir.

\- Isso o quê?

Ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais dela. Podia sentir o cheiro dela com mais facilidade agora. Laila percebeu aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso percorrer o rosto dele. Um sorriso que ela nunca vira antes, mas que ela descobriu apreciar muito.

\- Parar de se aproximar assim, silenciosamente... você não anda, você flutua. E você parece vapor quando se trata de aproximação.

O sorriso dele ficou mais nítido.

\- Eu gosto de ser silencioso. – ele se aproximou ainda mais, quase encostando seu nariz à pele dos ombros dela. – Gosto do seu cheiro...

Inalou o aroma que tanto gostava sem precisar ser discreto, finalmente. Laila ia se afastar, ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo ou até mesmo se ele bebera vinho demais. Mas ele parecia saber exatamente o que queria, e tal desejo não parecia ter saído de uma garrafa de vinho. Era algo...

As mãos dele foram em direção aos cabelos dela e ele passou os dedos longos pelos fios sedosos e ondulados, sentindo o aroma dela ficar ainda mais forte.

\- Eu gosto do seu cabelo... – ele disse em um sussurro. A voz dele ficava ainda mais bonita quando ele sussurrava algo. Os dedos foram em direção ao colo dela, acariciando de leve a pele ali. – Gosto da sua pele...

Aquilo estava tomando proporções grandes. Ela fechou os olhos e apreciou o contato dos dedos gelados dele sobre a pele dela. Mas logo ela pensou melhor. Se continuassem com aquilo, não teria volta, e as coisas poderiam ficar estranhas. Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou.

\- Loki...

Mas antes que ela pudesse protestar, os lábios dele estavam finalmente sobre os dela. Lábios frios, mas que deixaram uma sensação de queimação nos lábios femininos no mesmo momento em que os tocaram. Laila sentiu seu coração bater mais forte apenas com aquele toque, e a moleza em seus músculos ajudou-a a abrir a boca, sentindo a língua aveludada dele entrar com facilidade, buscando a dela e tocando-a com surpreendente calma**.**

Laila gemeu dentro da boca dele, deixando Loki ainda mais excitado. Sabia que o que estava fazendo poderia ter consequências absurdas. E sabia que aquilo era idiota. Mas depois que a escutou falar sobre sua família, sentiu uma necessidade absurda de beijá-la. Ele só não sabia o real motivo. Se fora para finalmente calá-la ou se fora porque sentiu desejo pelos lábios femininos. Provavelmente o segundo, julgando o modo como as mãos dele começaram a viajar pelo corpo dela, sentindo os músculos levemente trêmulos, escutando a respiração descompassada.

Ele deixou a boca dela vagarosamente, indo em direção ao pescoço e plantando beijos lascivos por toda a extensão da pele branca. Laila gemeu novamente, suas mãos indo em direção às costas dele e correndo por ali, sentindo os músculos ligeiramente retesados. As mãos femininas foram em direção à cintura dele e ela levantou um pouco a blusa negra que ele usava, sentindo a pele fria com as palmas das mãos.

Loki não podia negar, estava há muito tempo sem companhia feminina. Fora praticamente privado de tais luxos quando ficara encarcerado no palácio, e nenhuma asgardiana queria deitar-se com ele depois que sua fama se espalhara, nem mesmo as mulheres que eram pagas para isso.

Laila o arranhou levemente nas costas, sentindo a pele pálida se arrepiar com aquilo. Loki perdeu um pouco da sanidade naquele momento. As mãos quentes dela estavam o explorando sem pedir permissão, algo que ele não estava muito acostumado. Era fato que ele preferia as concubinas de Asgard, e sempre quando não se deitava com as concubinas, estava acostumado a mulheres que esperavam uma ordem ou gesto dele para continuar. Laila não, não queria perder tempo, apenas parecia querer senti-lo igual ele estava fazendo com ela.

Mas ele ia mudar aquilo. Ele apreciava demais uma mulher submissa para deixar que ela comandasse tudo. As roupas foram sendo arrancadas uma por uma em uma rapidez até mesmo surpreendente. Ele se afastou para tirar a própria blusa, deixando o corpo à mostra. Aquele corpo que ela se pegara olhando desde que o vira dormir a primeira noite em seu apartamento.

As mãos dele foram decididas para a calça dela, retirando-a com facilidade. Loki queria vê-la, _precisava_ vê-la. Queria correr as mãos pelas coxas que ele apreciara o dia inteiro enquanto ela tirava fotos. A pele dela era quente e sedosa ao toque, e ele praticamente gemeu ao sentir as pernas dela o cercando. Deitou-se novamente e ela sentiu o membro dele pressioná-la pela calça jeans. Ele livrou-se da blusa dela com facilidade, apreciando a lingerie cor lavanda que ela usava. Algo simples, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual.

Mas ele não queria apreciar a lingerie. Seu desejo estava focado em outra coisa, e ele se livrou daquela peça de roupa também com uma facilidade que deixou Laila perguntando-se quantas vezes ele já havia feito aquilo. Mas logo seus pensamentos foram cortados, pois ela sentiu lábios decididos sugarem um dos seus seios, enquanto uma mão masculina apertava sem escrúpulos o outro. Ela abriu a boca e arqueou-se em direção a ele, não suportando a ideia de tê-lo ainda com a calça no corpo. As mãos dela foram em direção ao botão da calça que ele usava e ela o abriu, enfiando uma mão por dentro do tecido e tocando-o quase diretamente.

Loki gemeu, empurrando-se automaticamente em direção à mão dela. Ele não apreciava humanas, nunca havia se deitado com uma, de fato. Mas Laila... ela era diferente. Algo nela o excitava, e ele era o tipo de homem que tomava o que queria. E a queria naquele momento. Como nunca quisera outra mulher. Ele só não sabia o motivo disso. Provavelmente porque estava há muito tempo sem algo que ele acostumara a ter todas as noites.

Ele se levantou do sofá e livrou-se da calça facilmente, assim como de sua roupa íntima. Laila não queria olhar, mas não conteve seus olhos quando eles correram pelo corpo dele. Era... ela não tinha palavras. Estava um pouco absorta naquele corpo, e quando voltou a olhar nos olhos dele, viu que ele sorria maliciosamente e os olhos azuis possuíam um brilho único.

Ele a pegou no colo com facilidade, indo em direção ao quarto e jogando-a na cama. Suas mãos foram decididas para as laterais da lingerie dela e ele se livrou daquele pedaço de tecido, a única barreira que separava o corpo dele do corpo dela.

Ela abriu as pernas para recebê-lo e Loki encaixou-se perfeitamente entre elas, esbarrando seu membro na entrada dela. Ambos fecharam os olhos, ele apreciando como ela estava quente e úmida, ela perguntando-se quando ele iria finalmente tomá-la.

Algo que ele não a deixou esperando. Logo ele a invadiu, a penetrando completamente de uma vez. Laila arqueou-se em direção a ele. Ele era grande, e isso causou um pouco de dor, já que ela não tinha companhia há muito tempo. Mas logo seu corpo acostumou-se com ele ali, o que ele percebeu com facilidade, pois no momento em que ela relaxou os músculos, ele começou a estocar, mexendo os quadris em um ritmo divino e lento.

Loki era lento de propósito. Ele queria senti-la. Queria sentir aquelas pernas torneadas apertando-o na cintura. Queria sentir os músculos dela estremecerem quando ele a penetrava, queria ouvir a respiração descompassada da humana e seus gemidos no ouvido dele. Laila estava de olhos fechados, deixando-o conduzir quase tudo. Ela não conhecia muito da personalidade dele, mas sabia que naquele quesito, ele parecia ser passional. Ele fazia tudo como se estivessem fazendo aquilo por um motivo maior ao sexo.

E, em um passe de mágica, ele enfiou a mão por debaixo do corpo dela e a virou, deitando-se sobre ela por trás e sentindo-a estremecer com isso. Loki levantou-a ligeiramente e voltou a penetrá-la, fazendo-a gemer seu nome. Aquilo o deixou louco e ele aumentou o ritmo dos quadris. Laila empinava-se em direção ao corpo dele, como se as estocadas fortes não fossem o suficiente. Queria ser tomada por ele de todas as maneiras, e ficou surpresa quando atingiu seu orgasmo de uma forma que seu corpo nunca havia atingido. Fora forte, e deixou-a completamente em êxtase naquele momento.

Loki colocou o cabelo dela para o lado e mordeu ferozmente a nuca da garota, sentindo-a apertar o membro dele. E com mais uma estocada, derramou-se dentro dela, gemendo de forma extasiada no ouvido daquela humana, sentindo-a amolecer levemente debaixo do seu corpo.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns minutos. A mente dela viajava por vários lugares, mas ela percebeu quando ele se afastou, desabando ao lado dela na cama e respirando com dificuldade. Ela virou-se em direção a ele. Ele olhava para o teto, e parecia um pouco fora de si, assim como ela.

Logo depois os olhos azuis pousaram nos olhos castanhos e ele deu aquele sorriso malicioso que ela tanto apreciava. Laila teve tempo apenas de sorrir de volta antes de cair no sono.

* * *

Laila observava algumas fotos tiradas horas atrás pelo visor de sua câmera, tentando decidir quais editaria e mandaria para Igor. O notebook estava ligado em cima da mesinha da sala, e as garrafas de vinhos já estavam no lixo. Ela escutava vagamente o barulho do chuveiro. Ele estava tomando banho há quase dez minutos. Não conversaram muito depois do que havia ocorrido, mas ela não se arrependera do que fez. Nem um pouco.

Sentia seu corpo leve e os músculos ainda recuperavam a força. Loki fora intenso, deixando-a um pouco dolorida. Ela nunca havia experimentado algo assim, nem quando fora para a cama com desconhecidos por puro desejo carnal. Ela ligou a televisão para escutar as notícias do dia. O repórter francês falava tudo com rapidez, mas ela conseguia acompanhar a fala.

Ela voltou a mexer na câmera quando escutou algo vindo da televisão que a interessou.

"_Cinco anos depois da tragédia de Nova Iorque."_

Ela voltou sua atenção para a notícia, ficando realmente interessada com a história fantástica que a jornalista contava. Na época, Laila estava com problemas maiores. Ficara sabendo por alto sobre a tragédia, pois aquilo era inevitável, já que trabalhava em um jornal. Mas não dera importância para o fato, assim como a Rússia não alardeou muito.

Mas agora seus olhos estavam no televisor, que passavam imagens daquele pseudo-herói que todos chamavam de Homem de Ferro. Usava uma armadura e jogava pequenas bombas em seres que Laila não conseguiu distinguir o que eram. Pareciam alienígenas.

Mas aquilo não existia. Ou existia? Ela parecia estar ligada em um filme, e não em um jornal. Havia um homem louro com algo que parecia um martelo nas mãos. Ele distribuía socos e raios saíam do artefato. E o famoso Capitão América também estava na confusão.

As imagens não eram boas, sabia que muitos jornalistas se arriscavam a registrar zonas de guerras e batalhas, mas ficar no meio daquela confusão parecia suicídio, e Laila admirou a coragem do câmera. De repente tudo parou.

"_Não temos notícias do criminoso por trás da destruição, mas nossos informantes conseguiram captar a imagem do homem responsável pelas mortes de nossos cidadãos."_

Então a câmera fechou em algo que parecia um círculo. Estava claro que a pessoa que estava filmando estava escondida, mas a imagem estava perfeita. O louro do martelo, que se chamava Thor, segurava alguém pelo braço. Esse outro estava amordaçado e permanecia de cabeça baixa, até um momento em que ele levantou o rosto e olhou diretamente para a câmera, como se soubesse que alguém estava o filmando.

Laila parou, em choque.

\- Não...

"_O homem é conhecido por Loki, mas a empresa responsável pela sua captura não quis dar mais detalhes..."._

Laila colocou a mão na boca, horrorizada. Sentiu algo estranho em seu corpo e virou-se rapidamente para trás para alcançar o telefone. Mas assustou-se quando viu que já havia alguém na sala.

Ele entrara na sala sem fazer nenhum barulho adicional, como sempre fazia. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela televisão e logo depois olhou para ela com olhos incrivelmente calmos, mas ela conseguia distinguir a raiva por trás da calma.

Ele estava lá, parado atrás dela com uma toalha negra amarrada na cintura. O homem que havia a tomado horas atrás e a deixado em êxtase. O homem que ela hospedara em seu apartamento como se fosse um velho amigo.

O mesmo homem que havia matado milhares de americanos e destruíra uma cidade inteira.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** para mais NC's com Loki e Laila, confira minha fanfic "Dúbio". Até o próximo!


	9. Choque

**Choque**

O grito que ela soltou foi tão estridente que Loki temeu que todos do hotel tivessem escutado, mas logo depois ela parou, colocando a mão na boca e o olhando de forma horrorizada.

\- Laila, acalme-se.

Ele pediu gentilmente, sabendo que isso não adiantaria. E ela realmente não pareceu ouvi-lo. Logo voltou a gritar, não de temor, mas de raiva.

\- Seu maldito assassino! – ela gritou. Parecia buscar algo com os olhos. - Eu vou ligar para a polícia agora mesmo...

Achou o que buscava e caminhou diretamente para uma mesa que ficava perto da porta de saída da suíte. Onde estava um vaso de flores amarelas e um telefone. Ele percebeu astutamente o que ela ia fazer caso não a impedisse e gesticulou com o pulso. Cordas prateadas foram conjuradas em frente a ela e se entrelaçaram nos pulsos de Laila com tanta força e precisão, que ela jurou que havia mãos invisíveis apertando aquelas cordas.

Ela o olhou, amedrontada.

\- O que... o que você fez? Como você fez isso?

\- Posso fazer mais do que isso, se você não se acalmar.

Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando aquele homem que minutos atrás julgava ser bom. Mas não. Loki era ruim. Ela agora compreendia aquilo, como se uma luz tivesse iluminado sua mente e ela tivesse conseguido juntar todas as peças. Aquele mistério todo que o envolvia... não era porque ele era um homem calado, ele era simplesmente um homem criminoso.

De repente ela começou a rir, histericamente. Loki franziu o cenho, não entendendo absolutamente nada das reações daquela humana. Ela o olhou de forma divertida, mas ele conseguia observar o temor nos olhos castanhos misturado à diversão.

\- O jornal disse que você é um deus, e que aquele louro era seu irmão. O deus Thor! – ela voltou a rir histericamente. – Você, um deus! Nova Iorque sendo invadida por alienígenas comandados por um deus! É ridículo! Parece filme!

Ela continuou a rir, e aquilo o deixou extremamente irritado. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, gesticulando para que as cordas sumissem.

\- Eu sou um deus, Laila. Não sou desse mundo.

\- Eu não acredito em você. Isso é patético.

Ela começou a andar na direção oposta ao telefone em cima da mesa, como se fosse caminhar para a varanda, mas logo Loki estava a sua frente. E dessa vez ele não aparecera de um jeito comum, na verdade, ele aparecera durante um reflexo verde. Laila olhou para o lugar onde ele estivera segundos antes e viu uma imagem perfeita do homem seminu desaparecer logo em seguida quando a imagem a sua frente ficou mais nítida.

\- Como... o que é isso?

_Sou eu. Apenas me transportei para outro lugar. Isso é magia._

Ele disse, mas a figura dele nem abriu a boca para dizer tal coisa. Ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que a voz dele estava dentro da mente dela. Ela colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, como se com aquilo a voz fosse desaparecer.

_Acredita em mim agora? Acalme-se, Laila._

Ele pediu novamente dentro da cabeça dela. Laila apertou as mãos.

\- Pare com isso...

E foi assim que a pequena fincada na cabeça foi embora, como se ela tivesse tomado um remédio e a dor de cabeça irritante passasse automaticamente. Ela olhou aterrorizada para ele, vendo-o se aproximar. Ela deu dois passos para trás.

\- Não me toque. – ela pediu, fazendo-o parar. – Na televisão... eu vi você. Você estava fraco, você estava sendo preso. E estava amordaçado.

\- Não estou fraco. Não mais. – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Nem mesmo preso.

\- Desde quando começou a usar magia?

\- Desde muito tempo.

Então, como se algo tivesse despertado dentro daquela garota, ele viu. Os olhos castanhos estavam em chamas e ela parecia prestes a atirá-lo pela janela igual ele fizera com Tony Stark na última vez em que estivera em Nova Iorque. Laila se aproximou dele e plantou as duas mãos no peito nu dele, empurrando-o com uma força surpreendente.

\- E posso saber aonde você andou praticando isso? – ela gritou. – Provavelmente no meu apartamento, não? Quando a idiota aqui saía para trabalhar e achava que estava ajudando alguém que poderia se tornar um amigo! – a voz dela alterou ainda mais. – Por que eu, seu maldito? Por que logo eu? Não podia seguir a merda de sua vida e deixar a minha em paz?

Ela ia empurrá-lo novamente, mas ele desviou-se, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Laila estava de toalha também, e não parecia se dar conta disso. Também não parecia perceber que ela havia acabado de xingar e empurrar um homicida. Loki a olhou com atenção.

\- Ninguém pode saber que estou aqui. Não sou bem vindo nesse planeta, como deve desconfiar.

\- Então por que está logo aqui?

\- Eu não pedi para estar aqui! Eu simplesmente caí nesse maldito planeta quando estava fugindo do inferno que vivia!

Ele gritou, fazendo-a recuar. Nunca pensou que veria aquele homem gritando. O contraste com o homem calado que ela conhecera era muito estranho, e isso a deixou assustada. Mas logo ele se calou, fazendo um silêncio desconfortável se instalar na sala. Depois de algum tempo, Laila percebeu o que ele havia falado e franziu o cenho.

\- Espera... fugindo? – ela começou a juntar as peças. – Fugindo de onde você mora?

Laila voltou a olhar para a televisão, que passava agora um programa ridículo sobre plantas. Mas a notícia estava gravada demais na mente dela para ela se esquecer de qualquer palavra.

\- Você é um assassino onde mora também?

\- Não diria assassino. Minha família tem uma mente muito pequena para conseguir rotular alguém corretamente.

Laila empalideceu.

\- Mas é claro! – ela disse. – É por isso que você não gosta de falar da sua família, não é? Porque a sua família não gosta de você. – ela alterou o tom da voz novamente. – E quem poderia discordar disso? Você é um assassino! – ela foi em direção a ele, cutucando-o no peito. – Um maldito assassino!

E então ela parou. Antes mesmo de ele calá-la com magia. Os olhos castanhos que antes estavam em chamas agora eram cobertos por um terror anormal. Ela abriu a boca como se estivesse vendo um animal enorme entrando no quarto.

\- Por... por que está ficando assim?

Ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas ela continuava o observando de forma amedrontada e de repente colocou a mão na boca, gritando. Em um gesto automático, ele olhou para sua própria mão. Azul. A cor maldita que ele evitava a todo custo. A cor que mostrava descaradamente a origem dele. Loki se assustou com a própria transformação. Normalmente só ficava daquela maneira quando tinha contato direto com algo Jotun.

\- Por que está ficando assim?

Ela voltou a perguntar e ele finalmente a olhou, um pouco confuso.

\- Eu... eu não sei.

\- Você está mentindo!

Ela gritou, sentando-se no sofá e se afastando dele como se aquilo fosse passado pelo ar. Ela o olhava com medo. Medo da sua aparência. Os olhos azuis dele começaram a tomar uma coloração vermelha, o que a deixou ainda mais apavorada. Ela começou a chorar e Loki começou a se irritar com tudo. Não tinha controle nem sobre o seu corpo, nem sobre sua origem. Ele pegou o vaso que estava ao lado do telefone e arremessou na parede, quebrando o vidro em micro pedaços e fazendo as flores caírem pelo chão.

Laila encolheu-se com o barulho e seu choro aumentou.

\- Cale a boca! Pare de chorar!

Ele gritou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Mas ela não recuou dessa vez. Estava aterrorizada demais para falar algo, e temia que ele pudesse ficar ainda mais violento. Ele juntou as mãos azuis e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, olhando fixamente para o chão. Ela permaneceu ali, calada e engolindo o choro, seus olhos não se desgrudando de Loki. Ela conseguia ver algumas linhas mais escuras pelo seu corpo, que faziam desenhos nos seus braços e costas. Desenhos estranhos. Ela não sabia a origem daquilo, assim como não sabia como ele havia se transformado naquilo. Mas as linhas estavam sumindo...

Loki sabia que ela estava ao lado dele, o observando. Estava encolhida, como se fosse um animal acuado. Mas ele não deu muita importância a isso. Ele precisava pensar no que iria fazer no momento, pois ela havia descoberto parte da história. Grande parte da história.

Demorou algum tempo até a pele pálida característica dele substituir a coloração azul. As linhas sumiram totalmente e ele parecia mais calmo. Mas Laila não ousava se mexer. De repente ele quebrou o silêncio da sala.

\- Você vai continuar a tirar suas fotos nesse lugar. Vai continuar sua vida normalmente. Mas de boca fechada sobre o que você viu na televisão e principalmente sobre o que você viu aqui.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso.

\- Isso não é um pedido.

\- Não importa, eu não vou fazer.

Loki olhou para ela com fúria. Realmente não queria dizer o que ia dizer no momento, mas parecia ser a única maneira de calá-la. Isso _e_ levá-la para a cama, pelo visto.

\- Laila, ou você permanece de boca fechada, ou terei que matá-la.

* * *

Ela fotografava as ruas apinhadas de Bordeaux com extrema atenção. Era seu último dia ali e ela finalmente iria para casa. Nunca pensou que ficaria feliz ao sair da França depois de poucos dias, mas ficar trancada em um hotel com um assassino mudou toda a expectativa dela.

Havia um festival de vinhos naquele dia, e ela pegava as nuances e peculiaridades das pessoas com facilidade. Sorrisos, bebedeiras, pedidos de casamento e até mesmo as ruas únicas daquele lugar. Fotografava portas de bares, mesas espalhadas pela calçada, turistas com diversas sacolas e artistas de rua.

Ela sentia suas mãos levemente trêmulas, e por causa disso, algumas fotos saíam embaçadas, mesmo que a velocidade do obturador estivesse fácil de manejar. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Acalme-se, Laila. Antes de tudo, você é uma profissional.

Ela disse a si mesma, olhando em volta para tentar achá-lo. Ele não estava à vista, mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava por perto. Como uma sombra, um felino. Ela pendurou a câmera no pescoço e saiu do amontoado de gente, entrando em um pequeno café e comprando uma garrafa de água gelada. Afastou-se da multidão, andando por ruas mais tranquilas. Abriu a garrafa e tomou vários goles grandes, mas logo depois sentiu sua mão tremer novamente, derrubando um pouco de água na sua camisa no processo.

Ela fechou a garrafa, caminhando em direção a um banco de uma pequena praça ali perto e sentando-se. Colocou a garrafa no banco e enfiou o rosto nas duas mãos, tentando tampá-lo enquanto as lágrimas desciam livremente. Percebeu alguém se sentar ao seu lado. Mas não se incomodou em olhar. Sabia que era ele. Podia sentir o cheiro característico dele. Ou sua presença assustadora.

Loki olhou em volta, preocupado com a atenção que ela poderia criar ali ao chorar em um dia como aquele. Se ela vira o noticiário, muitas pessoas ali poderiam ter visto também.

\- Não posso fazer isso...

Ela choramingou, mas não parecia dizer isso para ele. Parecia ter deixado escapar um pensamento em voz alta. Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Vocês humanos são muito fracos. – Laila não respondeu, mas retirou o rosto das mãos. Os olhos estavam levemente vermelhos. Ela estava triste. – Pretende fazer o que agora?

Ele perguntou. Ela deu de ombros.

\- Já terminei meu trabalho. Posso ir embora.

\- Podemos.

Laila dessa vez o olhou com atenção.

\- O quê?

Perguntou, visivelmente aterrorizada. Ele sorriu levemente.

\- Não acha que eu a deixaria só quando você já sabe demais, não é? Eu vou com você. – ele percebeu que ela ia reclamar. – E não discuta comigo, por favor.

* * *

Ela se deitou em sua cama de banho tomado, depois de horas de voo e estresse em filas de aeroporto. Estava exausta. Tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Tivera o cuidado de trancar a porta antes de se deitar, pensando em como a presença daquele homem na sala passara de saudável para temerosa em apenas alguns dias.

Laila percebeu como tudo aquilo mudara. Ela gostava da presença dele ali, dias atrás. Pensava que o apartamento não era mais vazio quando ele estava por perto. Dera assistência a ele quando ele precisara. Mas agora não. Tudo aquilo mudara. Agora ela era prisioneira dentro de seu próprio apartamento. E ele passara de um possível amigo para um assassino.

Um maldito assassino bom de cama.

Porque não queria admitir a si mesma, mas a sensação de Loki entre suas pernas voltava toda vez que ela pensava na noite em que passaram juntos. Ele a tomara, e ela deixara de bom grado.

No momento, não sabia _quem _ele era realmente. E deitar-se com ele poderia ter sido o maior erro de sua vida. Mas ela estava arrependida?

Não conseguiu achar a resposta, logo a exaustão a venceu, e ela estava dormindo.

* * *

Loki estava na sala há quase duas horas, andando de um lado para o outro e pensando no que iria fazer a partir daquele momento. Ele não podia deixar a garota cativa em seu próprio apartamento. Ela tinha uma vida naquela cidade, o sumiço repentino dela geraria suspeitas. Isso poderia chamar atenção, que era a última coisa que ele precisava no momento.

Ele pensou se o noticiário da televisão dias atrás fora uma estratégia da SHIELD para relembrar e alertar indiretamente os midgardianos do que havia ocorrido e o do homem responsável por tudo. Se aquilo fora intervenção da SHIELD, Thor no mínimo já devia ter avisado que ele tinha fugido de Asgard.

Ou não?

Ele não sabia responder essas perguntas. Na certa se Thor pedira para Heimdall ficar de olho em Midgard, o guardião já sabia do paradeiro de Loki, e seu irmão também.

Ele começou a ficar inquieto, tenso e estressado, sabendo que se aquilo fosse possível, seu tempo naquele planeta estava contado. Mas como sairia dali?

* * *

Laila abriu os olhos de forma relutante, e ficou surpresa ao ver o céu ligeiramente alaranjado, indicando que a noite estava próxima. Havia dormido parte da manhã e a tarde inteira, e incrivelmente ainda se sentia cansada.

Ela fechou os olhos, se remexendo debaixo do cobertor e gemendo quando colocou os braços para fora para espreguiçar. A noite estava fria, e ela sentiu falta do sol de Bordeaux no mesmo momento. Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos, percebeu uma presença ao seu lado.

Ela gritou, afastando-se de Loki o tanto que o tamanho da cama permitia. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela, e parecia estranhamente calmo, contrastando com sua atitude nas últimas horas.

\- Como você entrou aqui? A porta estava trancada.

\- Não seja tola, Laila. Portas trancadas são obstáculos ridículos para alguém que faz magia.

Ele percebeu o rosto dela ficar sério. Não queria admitir, mas não gostou daquilo. Estava acostumado a vê-la sempre tranquila e de bom humor. Sorrisos eram algo comum para ela. Sorrisos fáceis. Aquilo não parecia existir mais. Ela não parecia disposta a sorrir novamente enquanto ele estivesse por perto. Ele se remexeu, inquieto com o pensamento. Aproximou-se dela milimetricamente e a olhou com atenção.

\- Escute... você trabalha em um jornal. Você é da imprensa, não é?

Ela o olhou, desconfiada.

\- Sim... trabalho. – respondeu.

\- Então você vai fazer algo para mim. Preciso saber se noticiários como aquele foram colocados na televisão em outros países. Preciso saber se meu rosto apareceu e aonde apareceu, ou se foi uma terrível coincidência na França. Preciso saber tudo.

\- De jeito nenhum. – ela ousou negar. – Se eu não posso denunciá-lo, não vou ajudá-lo.

A expressão dele voltou a ser severa e irritada.

\- Você sabe que não tem escolha, Laila.

Ele dizia o nome dela de forma tão comum, que ela desconfiava de que ele já havia ameaçado muitas pessoas do mesmo modo, com aquela fala sussurrada e calma dele. E ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Estava sem escolha. Ele era uma ameaça, e ele podia descartá-la com um simples gesto. Algo que ele já fizera com outros. Ela engoliu em seco, assentindo.

\- Tudo bem... vou procurar pra você. – ela observou-o ficar mais calmo. – Mas com uma condição.

Loki revirou os olhos.

\- Qual condição?

\- Antes de tudo, quero saber sua história completa.

\- Isso está fora de cogitação.

Laila fechou a cara no mesmo momento, jogando o cobertor para o lado e saindo da cama, passando diretamente por ele. Loki achou que estava lidando com uma criança. Ela saiu do quarto e ele a seguiu. Ela andou rapidamente para a cozinha.

\- O que vai fazer? Pegar uma faca para me matar?

Ele ironizou, mas ela não respondeu de imediato. Começou a pegar algumas panelas no armário.

\- Eu vou comer. Humanos precisam disso. Não sabia?

Respondeu, acendendo o fogão. Loki apenas continuou apoiado no batente da porta, observando-a com um peculiar fascínio.


	10. Pequenas Confissões

**Pequenas Confissões**

Mercedes observava Laila por alguns minutos, sem que a garota percebesse isso de fato. Ela estava calada, seus olhos castanhos, sempre vivos, estavam pousados na folha de papel que ela rabiscava aleatoriamente com uma caneta vermelha, fazendo desenhos sem nexo, o tipo de desenho que as pessoas faziam quando estavam ao telefone. Mas Laila não estava no telefone, ela estava focada em seus próprios pensamentos, e nem percebeu quando a tinta da caneta começou a falhar e ela agora perfurava o papel.

Mercedes conhecia bem demais a garota para saber que certamente algo estava errado. Laila não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava quieta por dias, nem quando estava com problemas financeiros. Sempre estava de bom humor e sempre dava um jeito de sorrir para as pessoas. Mas não naqueles dias. Desde que ela chegara da França, quase uma semana atrás, ela estava calada. Mercedes não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade, parte disso porque estava preocupada com ela, parte porque ela já desconfiava do motivo do silêncio.

\- Laila... – a garota olhou para ela. – Posso saber por que anda tão calada?

Perguntou, olhando-a através dos óculos levemente quadrados. Laila colocou a caneta na escrivaninha e fez um gesto com a mão.

\- Não é nada. Isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

\- Não é não, e você sabe disso. Tem quase uma semana que você está desse jeito.

Laila olhou para Mercedes com atenção. A mulher a conhecia o suficiente para saber como ela era de fato, e qualquer história mal contada geraria suspeitas. Laila não queria que Mercedes achasse que ela estava mentindo, então decidiu por contar a verdade. Ou pelo menos parte dela.

\- Eu fui pra cama com ele... quando estávamos em Bordeaux.

Mercedes apenas confirmou o que desconfiava quando Laila lhe dissera aquilo, mas preferiu não dar sinais de que já sabia de tudo.

\- E como foi? – ela perguntou.

Laila pareceu pensar com cuidado na resposta, olhou para cima e seus olhos tomaram um brilho anormal, e ela sorriu um pouco. Mas logo depois seu sorriso morreu.

\- Divino. – respondeu.

\- Então por que não se sente bem com isso?

\- Eu não sei.

Laila respondeu, voltando a rabiscar o papel e dando a entender que não conversaria mais sobre aquilo. Mercedes percebeu como a garota era fechada, mas ela tinha esse direito, principalmente se tratando de sua vida sexual em um ambiente de trabalho. Ela não fez mais perguntas.

Laila parou de rabiscar o papel e voltou a olhar para a janela, como se estivesse relembrando a noite que passara com aquele homem. Mas ela não estava pensando nisso. Ela estava pensando no real motivo de não poder contar a Mercedes porque não gostara e se arrependera de ter passado a noite com ele. Porque o homem era um assassino, e agora fazia pequenos pedidos para ela com ameaças veladas. E ela ainda não conseguira se livrar dele.

\- Que tal irmos ao bar aqui ao lado depois do serviço? Hoje é sexta feira e meu marido está com as crianças.

Mercedes fez o pedido, decidida a tirar Laila daquele tipo de comportamento. A garota a olhou com expectativa nos olhos e assentiu, parecendo um pouco animada. Mercedes ficou satisfeita com a resposta e voltou a digitar a matéria que estava escrevendo.

Laila voltou a escrever no papel, mas agora pensava que sua sexta feira não seria tão ruim assim. Há muito não saía para beber e jogar conversa fora, e a ideia de sair naquela noite a deixou mais empolgada.

Ela só esqueceu de que concordara em encontrar Loki no seu apartamento assim que saísse do seu serviço.

* * *

Loki estava sentado no sofá do apartamento de Laila, observando pela janela da sala o sol descer e o céu começar a tomar uma coloração lilás, abrindo espaço para a noite. Seus pensamentos giravam em volta de diversos assuntos. Um deles mais importante do que os outros.

A garota havia feito a pesquisa que ele pedira dias atrás, e por sorte ela descobrira que aquela reportagem que passara no canal local da França, havia passado apenas nos Estados Unidos e em canais internacionais pouco conhecidos. Então ele poderia descartar a possibilidade daquilo ser culpa da SHIELD. De qualquer maneira, dois países inteiros haviam visto aquela reportagem, o que para ele era o suficiente.

Ele teria que pedir para Laila procurar as pessoas responsáveis pelas reportagens. Ele queria os contatos, queria saber de onde vieram e se realmente eram jornalistas. Ele não podia deixar portas entreabertas, teria que fechar todas. Uma por uma. Nem que para isso tivesse que _matar_ todas as portas.

Pensar em Laila deixou-o inquieto. Ele estava a manipulando. Usava o medo dela contra ela mesma. Ela não conseguia tomar uma atitude quando ele a ameaçava, e ele sabia que ela sempre relutaria. Temia por sua vida, e era esperta ao temer. Loki era o tipo de pessoa que não pensaria em matá-la duas vezes caso ela interferisse em seus planos.

Ele não estava tomando a mente dela, por enquanto. Ele não tinha força e poder para isso ainda. De qualquer maneira, Laila era uma humana. E humanos sempre conseguiam ser persuadidos com jogos de palavras.

Ele olhou para a janela novamente e percebeu que o céu estava escuro, indicando que a noite finalmente chegara. Mas ela não estava ali. Laila costumava chegar antes do crepúsculo, mas a sala já estava quase negra e ela ainda não havia chegado. Ele franziu o cenho, perguntando-se onde aquela garota estava.

Revirou os olhos.

Pelo visto teria que gastar mais de sua força para usar magia e descobrir.

* * *

Laila terminava sua quinta dose de tequila quando Mercedes a alertou de que ela estava bebendo demais.

\- Não que eu me preocupe com isso, não sou sua mãe. – ela acrescentou. – Mas como vai embora depois?

Laila gesticulou com as mãos. Poderia muito bem caminhar. Mas nem estava pensando nisso naquele momento, o tanto de cerveja e tequila que havia bebido a ajudava a esquecer de coisas aleatórias.

\- Mercedes, eu moro a cinco quarteirões daqui.

Respondeu, despreocupando a amiga. Elas estavam na melhor mesa, a que ficava no canto do bar e por isso era a que permanecia com menos pessoas em volta. O fundo do bar era mais aquecido também, algo bem vindo em uma noite fria. A mesa era baixa e havia dois pequenos sofás, um de frente para o outro. Laila estava sentada em um, Mercedes em outro, e sobrara bastante espaço ao lado, espaço que elas ocuparam rapidamente com as bolsas para que os homens dali não achassem que elas buscavam companhia.

E de repente a porta abriu, e um homem alto e elegante entrou. Laila engoliu em seco, seus olhos castanhos pousados do outro lado do bar, onde ele andava calmamente, já a encontrando com os olhos azuis gélidos. Mercedes percebeu que a garota desviava sua atenção para a entrada e virou-se, vendo um homem muito bonito e aristocrático caminhar diretamente em direção à mesa das duas.

Ele parou ao lado de Laila e sorriu calmamente, olhando-a com um misto de curiosidade e interesse. Mercedes, nesse meio tempo, teve a oportunidade de correr os olhos sobre o espécime masculino mais bonito que ela já havia visto em meses.

Ele usava uma calça social negra que caía perfeitamente em seu corpo. Seu paletó era negro também, mas havia uma blusa cinza por baixo e um cachecol da cor verde escura enrolado de qualquer maneira em seu pescoço. Ele era alto, os cabelos eram escuros e batiam quase no ombro, mas estavam peculiarmente puxados para trás, deixando os fios organizados de forma milimétrica. Os olhos eram azuis, e estavam atentos a Laila de uma maneira até mesmo predadora, mas Mercedes foi pega de surpresa quando ele finalmente virou-se para ela, sorrindo de forma educada.

\- Boa noite, sou Loki.

Ele se apresentou, pegando a mão de Mercedes e beijando-a com cuidado. A mulher ficou admirada, e quase esqueceu seu próprio nome ao responder o cumprimento.

\- Ahn... Mercedes.

Loki olhou rapidamente em volta da mesa, já sabendo que não havia ninguém suspeito por ali. Conseguira perceber isso à medida que caminhava por aquele bar. De uma forma, todos o olharam quando ele entrou, e ele se perguntava o motivo disso, mas não teve tempo de buscar a resposta, ele apontou para o local ao lado de Mercedes.

\- Posso me sentar?

\- Claro.

Ele fez um movimento rápido e gracioso e sentou-se ao lado de Mercedes, que havia retirado a bolsa e agora o observava com atenção. Mas nem por isso ela deixou de notar que Laila ficara calada e parecia temer algo, como se o homem fosse a qualquer momento enforcá-la.

\- As noites da cidade são sempre cheias assim?

Ele perguntou aleatoriamente para Mercedes, que logo gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça e começou a falar sobre as noites da cidade de Novosibirsk. Loki não prestava muito atenção, agradecia mentalmente e começara a gostar daquela cidade a partir do momento em que entrara no bar. Mesmo que o lugar estivesse cheio, não era comparado nem mesmo às ruas ermas de cidades grandes. Ali parecia um buraco. Um lugar perfeito para ele permanecer anônimo e passar despercebido.

\- Esse é um dos bares mais conhecidos na rua, mas...

Mercedes foi interrompida com o toque do seu próprio celular. Ela pediu licença e pegou o aparelho, saindo da mesa e olhando para Laila com atenção. No momento em que a mulher desapareceu, indo para um lugar mais privado e silencioso, Loki saiu do sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Laila, colocando calmamente a mão esguia na perna dela.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela perguntou visivelmente irritada, movendo a perna ligeiramente para o lado. Loki sorriu de forma jocosa, olhando-a com atenção.

\- Fiquei com saudade.

Respondeu ironicamente, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada. Ela abriu a boca para gritar com ele, não se importando muito se fosse chamar atenção, parte disso era culpa do álcool, parte era culpa da raiva. Mas ele a interrompeu, o sorriso jocoso morrendo e o rosto voltando a ficar sério.

\- Achei que estava fugindo de mim... – ele voltou a colocar a mão na perna dela. – Você não pretende fazer isso, não é?

Laila não respondeu aquela pergunta. Ele já sabia a resposta. Era não era louca de tentar fugir de um homicida. Principalmente um deus homicida.

\- Como me achou?

Ela perguntou, um pouco constrangida de ele conseguir rastreá-la tão facilmente. Devia ter procurado um bar mais distante do seu local de trabalho. Loki apontou para a cabeça dela e sorriu ligeiramente. Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas nada disse. Voltou a pegar um copo de tequila e dessa vez tomou a dose em um só gole. Loki arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Nunca a vi bebendo dessa maneira. – ele pontuou.

\- Normalmente não tenho motivos para beber assim.

Ela respondeu de forma sarcástica, fazendo-o sorrir. Ele apreciava o sarcasmo, mas não parecia certo quando Laila fazia uso dele. Ela era doce e animada... e não aquela pessoa que estava a sua frente. _De que isso importava?_

\- Mas eu preciso de você inteira... vou precisar de sua ajuda esse fim de semana.

Ela negou com a cabeça, procurando mais um copinho de tequila. Mas todos já estavam vazios.

\- Não vou ajudá-lo... não mais... – ela falou de forma embargada. – Não...

Loki fez uma careta. Ela estava bêbada.

\- Você não está falando com coerência, Laila.

Laila ia abrir a boca para respondê-lo de forma irritada quando sentiu a mão dele apertar a perna dela. Olhou-o de forma incrédula, perguntando-se o motivo daquilo, mas logo percebeu que Mercedes voltava para a mesa.

\- Conversamos quando chegarmos ao apartamento.

Ele avisou, soltando a perna dela. Mercedes se aproximou e fez uma careta.

\- Gente, me desculpem... os meninos estão com febre, vou precisar ir embora.

Antes que Laila pudesse reclamar, Loki sorriu para a mulher.

\- Crianças... normalmente dão trabalho. Eu fico com Laila.

Mercedes olhou para a garota, procurando algum indício de que ela fosse reclamar, mas Laila estava calada. Na verdade, Laila descobrira que Mercedes não havia bebido toda a sua tequila e já virava o resto em sua boca.

\- Cuide dela, tudo bem? – a amiga pediu.

\- Eu sempre vou cuidar dela. – Loki disse de forma convicta.

Laila soltou uma risada estranha e tombou a cabeça no sofá, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos. Mercedes achou aquela atitude muito estranha, mas já que ele estava calmo e Laila estava claramente bêbada, se despediu e saiu do bar, deixando-os a sós novamente. Loki voltou a fitar Laila, mas parecia um pouco irritado.

\- Onde você está com a cabeça?

\- Me deixe em paz.

Laila pediu, gesticulando para que o garçom se aproximasse.

\- Você já bebeu demais.

Ele disse, retirando duas notas altas do bolso interno do paletó e colocando-as em cima da mesa. Se Laila estivesse sã, ela perguntaria onde ele havia conseguido dinheiro, mas ela estava desligada demais para fazer perguntas desse tipo. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a levantou delicadamente, como se realmente estivesse a ajudando. Ela só teve tempo de pegar a sua bolsa e cambalear. O garçom aproximou-se e olhou para o possível casal.

\- Desculpe, mas essa aqui já vai para casa.

Loki disse rapidamente, fazendo o garçom sorrir e pegar as duas notas.

\- Fique com o troco.

O garçom agradeceu e Loki desviou sua atenção para Laila. Mas ela não estava mais lá. Ele revirou os olhos e caminhou em direção à porta do bar, que acabava de ser fechada. Ela andava pela calçada da rua, cambaleando. Ele andou ao lado dela e estendeu os braços para ajudá-la.

\- Não toque em mim.

Ela pediu, afastando-se dele de forma brusca. Algo naquela reação deixou Loki um pouco fora de rumo, mas logo ele voltou a caminhar ao lado dela, olhando-a com atenção quando ela escorregava. A calçada estava molhada, a noite estava fria e ela usava botas de salto alto.

\- Achei que tivesse gostado do meu toque.

Ele provocou, aproximando-se um pouco dela. Laila o olhou com raiva.

\- Gostei. Mas antes de saber o que essas mãos já fizeram além de tudo o que eu experimentei.

Ele sorriu, sem se importar muito com a crítica, e logo eles estavam em frente ao prédio dela. Laila entrou, sendo seguida por Loki. Ela caminhou até as escadas e ficou olhando para os degraus por um breve momento. Logo ela bufou, sentando-se no segundo degrau da escada.

\- Não adianta, eu não vou conseguir subir isso tudo. - apoiou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. – Pode subir. Vou dormir aqui.

Loki fez uma careta de desagrado.

\- Não seja ridícula. Vamos.

Quando ele viu que Laila não ia se mexer, agachou-se e pegou-a facilmente no colo. Nos primeiros segundos, ela tentou se debater nos braços dele, mas ele a apertou ainda mais contra si depois disso.

\- Pare com isso, Laila! Você parece uma criança. Quer que eu a deixe no chão do prédio?

Ele perguntou e ela viu que ela tinha duas opções. Ou engolia seu orgulho e se esquecia de que estava nos braços do homem que jurou não deixar tocá-la mais, ou dormia no hall de entrada do prédio. Um lugar muito frio e com vizinhos fofoqueiros. Ela parou de se debater, encolhendo-se.

Ao perceber que ela havia se aquietado, ele começou a subir os inúmeros degraus com facilidade. Ele podia muito bem teletransportar, mas ela podia se assustar com isso, sem contar a vertigem que normalmente não era bem vinda em mentes não acostumadas com mágica. Laila aconchegou-se mais ao peito dele e ele percebeu tarde demais que a respiração dela estava mais pesada. A garota havia caído no sono.

Ele ficou muito inquieto com ela ali, no seu colo. Uma coisa era pegá-la no colo para jogá-la na cama e saciar seus prazeres levianos. Outra era tê-la nos braços e carregá-la como se ela fosse uma amada.

Ele abriu a porta com magia e entrou no apartamento, trancando-a com magia novamente. Andou calmamente até o quarto da garota e colocou-a com delicadeza na cama. Ele retirou o cachecol dela e jogou-o em uma poltrona, bem como as botas que ela usava. Puxou o cobertor grosso e o colocou por cima dela. Loki ficou ali por quase dez minutos, apenas observando-a.

Ele se aproximou calmamente, sentando-se no colchão. Sem conseguir se conter, inclinou-se em direção ao rosto dela, sentindo uma vontade súbita de experimentar novamente os lábios daquela garota. Estava tão próximo agora que conseguia sentir a respiração dela bater em seu rosto, os cílios estremeceram quando ela pareceu acordar levemente, fitando-o com olhos entreabertos.

\- Por que você é tão ruim? Por que você não é bom?

Ela resmungou, parecendo querer cair no sono novamente. O cansaço e a bebida estavam vencendo o seu debate mental. Laila levantou calmamente o braço e pousou a mão vagarosamente no rosto dele. Loki fechou os olhos ao toque. Tão inocente e delicado... Sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrer o seu corpo.

Ela correu os dedos levemente pelos lábios dele, atenta àquela parte do rosto masculino. Logo ela fechou os olhos novamente, tombando o braço em cima do próprio corpo. Ele correu a mão pelo braço dela, colocando-o por debaixo da coberta.

\- Sou ruim porque as circunstâncias me fizeram ficar assim.

Respondeu de forma sussurrada. Mas ela já estava dormindo. E ele sabia disso.


	11. Redenção

**Redenção**

Laila murmurou algo incoerente debaixo do cobertor e com relutância abriu os olhos. Duas coisas ela tinha certeza, a primeira era que havia dormido mais do que o suficiente, e a segunda era que estava de ressaca. Sua cabeça estava explodindo e sua boca estava seca como areia do deserto. Ela não precisava retirar o cobertor do rosto para saber que já era dia, e apenas xingou algo baixinho quando o fez e a claridade bateu no seu rosto, duplicando sua dor de cabeça.

Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Loki estava sentado de frente para ela, observando-a com atenção.

\- Bom dia.

Ele desejou, olhando-a fazer uma careta de dor e resmungar algo.

\- Como posso ter um dia bom se o primeiro rosto que vejo é o seu?

O sorriso que Loki deu foi mínimo.

\- Vejo que alguém acordou de mau humor.

Laila não respondeu. Algo estava começando a tomar sua mente. Ela estava em casa, claramente, mas não se lembrava de como havia conseguido ao menos entrar ali. Como subira as escadas? Como saíra do bar? Como chegara até a cama... ?

Um desespero visível tomou conta dela e rapidamente retirou o cobertor de cima do corpo, soltando um suspiro de alívio ao ver que a roupa que vestia era a mesma que ela estava no dia anterior, indicando que nada acontecera.

Loki, sempre astuto, percebeu de imediato a reação dela.

\- O que você está pensando?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente curioso. Laila não respondeu novamente, mas ele já estava desconfiado do que poderia tê-la tirado do sério por breves segundos. Ele deu um sorriso cínico.

\- Acha que a tomei na noite passada?

Ele perguntou de forma direta.

\- Acho que você é capaz de tudo.

Ela respondeu, no qual Loki a olhou com certa raiva.

\- Acha que eu tomaria uma mulher inconsciente? Acha que eu tomaria uma mulher contra a vontade dela? Isso é ridículo.

A expressão no rosto de Laila indicava que ela sabia que ele não havia a tomado, mas que não acreditava que ele não seria capaz daquilo. Ela o olhou brevemente e logo saiu da cama, andando em direção ao banheiro.

\- Além do mais, não preciso disso, consigo ter a mulher que quiser.

Ela parou de andar e ficou de costas para ele no meio do quarto. Respirou fundo e virou-se. Mas ele não estava sorrindo, parecia ter falado aquilo seriamente. Ela travou o maxilar.

\- Você parece muito confiante.

Ela pontuou, tomando cuidado com as palavras. O sorriso malicioso voltou ao rosto dele e ele a olhou com uma intensidade perturbadora.

\- Você não me conhece. Um dia verá que posso ser muito... persuasivo.

\- Boa sorte com isso.

Ela desejou, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta do banheiro. Loki escutou o chuveiro sendo ligado e olhou para os lençóis amarrotados da cama dela, o sorriso malicioso ainda em seu rosto fino.

* * *

Depois de quase meia hora ela saiu do banheiro, uma nuvem de vapor a acompanhou quando abriu a porta,mas já estava vestida. Os cabelos estavam úmidos e a roupa que usava era simples, indicando que ela tinha planos de passar o dia em casa. Usava uma calça preta que era justa ao corpo, delineando as formas graciosas das pernas dela, e uma blusa de lã confortável.

Ela percebeu que ele ainda estava em seu quarto. Sua cama estava arrumada e havia uma bandeja com um café da manhã ali, obviamente comprado em uma padaria por perto. Mas ela não podia reclamar de nada, sua cabeça ainda estava doendo muito, e sentia fome.

Laila o olhou, desconfiada.

\- Por que está fazendo isso?

Ela perguntou. Loki deu de ombros de forma simples.

\- Preciso de seus favores.

A expressão dela passou de confusa para irritada em apenas dois segundos e ela voltou a olhar para o café, não resistindo e sentando-se na cama. Mordeu com vontade o pãozinho que estava ali, tomando um gole grande de café e percebendo sua cabeça melhorar enquanto ela colocava comida em seu organismo.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela percebeu-o sentar em sua cama, de frente para ela. Laila o _sentia_ olhando-a, e estava começando a ficar incomodada com aquilo. Finalmente o fitou, e quando ele percebeu isso, o pedido foi feito.

\- Preciso que você ache os contatos das pessoas que estavam por trás daquela matéria que passou no jornal...

\- E por que você precisa dos contatos?

Ela perguntou, desconfiada. Ele não respondeu, mas também não continuou a olhando. Seus olhos azuis se desviaram dela para o chão. Laila demorou algum tempo para juntar as peças e descobrir o que ele estava pretendendo.

\- Você vai matá-los, não é?

Loki olhou para a janela, parecendo evitar olhá-la diretamente.

\- Por que você se importa com isso? Você nem os conhece. – ele pontuou. – Além do mais, Midgard é povoada demais, menos humanos aqui não faria mal.

O modo como ele falou aquilo, como se estivesse dizendo que iria arrancar ervas daninhas de um jardim, deixou Laila com náuseas. Ele era frio... e calculista.

\- Não vou fazer nada. – dessa vez ele a olhou com fúria, mas ela continuou mesmo assim. – Me fiz uma promessa, não vou ajudá-lo mais com essas loucuras. Já fiz o que podia fazer, mas não vou ser responsável por mortes de inocentes.

\- Isso não é um _pedido_, Laila. Posso obrigá-la, se não quiser fazer o que eu mando.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, quase derrubando a bandeja no processo.

\- Me obrigar como? Você já me ameaçou demais para ser saudável! Se quiser, me mate agora, seu covarde!

Aquilo era um tiro no escuro, mas ela sabia que não podia mais ficar tolerando as ordens daquele assassino. Loki a olhou com atenção, mas estranhamente de forma calma.

\- Não vou matá-la porque ainda preciso de seus favores, que isso fique bem claro.

\- Meus favores? – ela se aproximou dele automaticamente. – Você não terá nada de mim.

Naquele momento foi ele que se levantou, deixando a diferença de altura entre ambos bem visível. Ele era muito mais alto que ela e isso era ridículo, pois a cada momento que olhava para cima para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos, ele parecia ainda mais perigoso, e ela ainda mais insignificante. Principalmente porque a paciência dele parecia ter acabado.

\- Posso te convencer a fazer o que quero, garota. Ando tendo muita paciência com você, mas se você não colaborar comigo, eu vou...

\- Vai o que? – ela já estava gritando. – Vai me bater? Já vi muita violência para ser saudável! – Loki percebeu os olhos dela começarem a tomar um brilho incomum, como se lágrimas estivessem se acumulando ali. – Não vou ver um homem usando a força para machucar uma mulher novamente.

Aquilo pegou Loki desprevenido. Do que ela estava falando? De onde saíra aquilo? Ele perdeu um pouco o rumo da conversa e franziu o cenho, ficando confuso no processo.

\- Está surpreso? – ela perguntou, ainda gritando. – Posso contar algo inédito para essa sua mente pequena? Não é só você que se sente mal quando o assunto é família!

Quando terminou de falar, estava corada e parecia visivelmente chateada. Loki ficou ali parado por um tempo, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar ou falar qualquer coisa, Laila deu as costas para ele, saindo do quarto e abrindo a porta que dava acesso ao pátio externo. Ela fechou-a com violência, e o barulho ecoou pelo corredor.

Ele permaneceu ali, sozinho, por algumas horas. Longas horas.

* * *

Loki ainda estava no quarto dela, andando de um lado para o outro, visivelmente confuso. Ele pensava em tudo o que fora dito antes que ela saísse do quarto. Como Laila sabia que ele se sentia tão mal quando o assunto era algo relacionado à família? Qual foi a decepção que ela sofrera com a sua própria família?

Aquilo não importava de fato, o que estava o incomodando no momento, a pergunta que estava girando em sua mente era uma só: como ela conseguia lê-lo tão perfeitamente?

Aquilo gerou frustração na mente dele. Não estava acostumado a ser facilmente entendido por pessoas que não tinham algum tipo de vínculo com ele. Mas aquela humana... ela parecia ler os pensamentos dele, do mesmo modo como ele fazia com as pessoas. Era como se fosse uma troca de identidade, uma inversão de personalidade. E ele não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

Vindo de uma humana, uma raça que ele julgava tão inferior, aquilo era no mínimo curioso.

E sabia que não conseguiria achar uma resposta satisfatória andando de um lado para o outro naquele quarto. Se quisesse sanar suas dúvidas, teria que perguntar diretamente para ela, descobrir como aquela garota conseguia fazer suposições tão próximas da realidade.

Saiu do quarto e procurou-a por todo o apartamento, mas não a achou ali. Contudo, ele sabia que ela não havia saído, então concluiu que ela estava no térreo. Abriu a porta de vidro, sentindo o vento frio encontrar o seu corpo, algo muito bem-vindo para aplacar um pouco a tensão que ele estava sentindo no momento.

Subiu os degraus rapidamente. Ela não estava na estufa, onde ficava arrumando aquelas plantas e mexendo na terra quando estava nervosa.

Ele andou diretamente para o estúdio onde ela costumava entrar e onde ele visitara em seus primeiros dias ali, quando queria conhecê-la melhor e saber com quem estava lidando. Abriu a porta. Havia um pano negro em frente à entrada e ele colocou-o para o lado no momento em que a fechou, entrando no estúdio. Seus olhos claros capturaram uma luz vermelha que o deixou no mínimo sufocado, mas logo ele se acostumou com aquela claridade.

Depois de se habituar àquela iluminação, ele percebeu facilmente a silhueta dela um pouco mais a frente. Estava de costas, e parecia segurar uma pinça grande, colocando algo em uma tigela com um líquido transparente.

Loki permaneceu onde estava por alguns minutos, observando os movimentos graciosos daquela garota. Ela fazia tudo parecer fácil, mesmo que para ele aquela sala não fizesse sentido nenhum com aquelas máquinas e tigelas. O cabelo dela estava preso de forma despreocupada, fazendo grandes mechas descerem pelo rosto e quase esbarrarem na mesa em que ela se apoiava. Ela nem ao menos havia se dado conta de que não estava mais só, tamanha sua atenção.

Ele sorriu, andando calmamente em direção a ela.

Laila sentiu um par de mãos grandes pegando sua cintura e, como era de se esperar, derrubou a pinça, assustando-se. A foto caiu na tigela, mas ela não soube disso, pois no momento em que sentiu o toque, virou-se, afastando-se brevemente.

\- Pare de fazer isso. E não me toque.

Loki revirou os olhos.

\- Até quando vai se desviar dos meus toques?

O modo que ele fez a pergunta deixou bem claro o que ele sentia. Loki desejava aquela humana, e já estava farto de esconder isso dela, ou de negar a si mesmo aquele desejo. Ela o atiçava de uma maneira estranha, o preocupava e o deixava curioso sobre tudo o que se relacionava a ela. Laila fez uma careta, mas não respondeu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até ela se virar e perceber que a foto ficara tempo demais no líquido e agora era apenas uma folha negra. Fez uma careta de irritação, mas antes que pudesse xingá-lo, ele a interrompeu com uma pergunta.

\- Como sabe que tenho diferenças com a minha família?

Lá estava. A pergunta que tanto rondava a mente dele, mas que ele sempre relutou em fazê-la em voz alta. Laila jogou a foto queimada em um lixo que estava ali perto e virou-se novamente, olhando-o com atenção. Ele parecia realmente interessado na resposta.

\- Desde que toquei no assunto você ficou estranho. Por dias. – ela deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio. – Eu também tenho ressentimentos, apenas uma pessoa assim teria essa atitude.

Ele não disse mais nada. Seus olhos azuis desviaram-se para o chão e ele pareceu afundar-se em seus próprios pensamentos. Com a luz avermelhada, Laila não conseguia ver de forma satisfatória as feições dele e nem as suas expressões, mas sabia que o silêncio significava algo.

Ela ficou quieta, apenas esperando uma reação por parte dele. Ele finalmente a olhou depois de algum tempo, mas parecia querer mudar de assunto.

\- O que você está fazendo?

Ele perguntou, e ela soube que era hora de deixá-lo em paz. Resolveu não prolongar o assunto que o incomodava tanto.

\- O que eu _estava _fazendo? – ela pareceu irônica. – Revelando fotos...

E então começou. Ela ficou por quase vinte minutos explicando como ela fazia para revelar uma foto do modo que ela gostava. Uma revelação tradicional. Ela explicou como aquela máquina estranha funcionava e qual o procedimento de tudo. Explicou também o que cada líquido peculiar fazia. Aparentemente eram iguais, mas cada um tinha um objetivo.

\- Esse sistema parece arcaico. – Loki disse.

\- Sim, não se usa muito isso, agora com a tecnologia. Mas eu gosto de revelar minhas fotos pessoais assim. Acho que ficam mais bonitas.

Ele esticou o pescoço para ver o que ela estava revelando. Eram fotos de Bordeaux, fotos que ela tirara nos tempos de folgas. De lugares que ela adorava visitar e de momentos aleatórios de pessoas desconhecidas. Loki não queria admitir, mas eram belas fotografias.

Ela continuava a falar, e de repente ele percebeu que ela conversava com ele normalmente, como se ele fosse alguém qualquer e não um assassino em seu apartamento. O ressentimento havia sumido para dar lugar a uma conversa trivial. Laila costumava falar muito quando o assunto era de seu interesse. E à medida que ela ia se empolgando, sua expressão ficava mais leve e sua voz parecia mais liberta.

Loki gostava disso, e percebeu que precisava apenas ficar calado para que aquilo continuasse. Também tentou convencer a si mesmo de que gostava disso não por ser a Laila que ele um dia conhecera, e que antes não sabia quem ele realmente era, mas por ter que suportar aquilo como uma oferta de paz. Afinal, precisava dela. Ainda. Não?

Então por que não conseguia parar de olhá-la?

E então, como se uma força estranha o atraísse, ele estava ao lado dela. Laila percebeu a aproximação dele, sabendo que em volta dele havia algo, como se realmente ela sentisse a magia que ele podia manusear. Loki a atraía de uma forma sobrenatural. Mas ela não esperava algo diferente. Afinal, aquele homem ao lado dela não era comum.

Ela manteve a calma, tentando não pensar muito que estava ao lado de um deus nórdico assassino.

\- Você quer saber minha história?

Ele perguntou, pegando-a desprevenida. Ela colocou a última foto em um pregador que estava ali perto e respirou fundo, olhando para ele com leve relutância e desconfiança.

\- E por que isso agora? – devolveu a pergunta.

Ele não soube responder. Odiava aquilo, não era o tipo de pessoa que precisava procurar por respostas a perguntas usuais.

\- Eu... talvez eu tenha necessidade de falar sobre isso com alguém que passou por algo similar...

Ele parecia pensar na própria resposta. Laila percebeu que eles estavam entrando em um terreno perigoso.

\- Na verdade, Loki... – ela o olhou com atenção. – Só quero saber de sua história se você realmente sentir vontade de contá-la... e se sentir à vontade com isso.

\- A única pessoa que me sinto à vontade é com você.

Ele respondeu prontamente, deixando-a até mesmo surpresa. Aproximou-se mais um pouco dela.

\- Posso lhe dizer tudo, mas antes quero fazer algo...

A aproximação foi lenta, mas logo ele estava com o rosto quase colado ao rosto dela. Laila estremeceu, mas ficou quieta, apenas esperando uma reação dele. Loki abaixou-se um pouco e correu com leveza os lábios finos pelo rosto dela, saboreando superficialmente o gosto daquela garota. Ele desceu o toque levemente, mordiscando o queixo dela e fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

\- Loki...

\- Não resista, Laila...

Ele disse, mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido, mas a verdade era que ele queria também, queria tanto que doía, e se ela recusasse, ele enlouqueceria. Mas ela não parecia querer recusar, pelo contrário, seu corpo começava a aproximar-se do corpo dele, sentindo o seu peito largo subir e descer por causa da respiração tranquila.

E quando ele percebeu que ela não ia afastá-lo, capturou os lábios carnudos com os seus, finalmente sentindo-os do jeito que queria senti-los desde que a colocara na cama na noite anterior. Sua língua invadiu a boca dela com facilidade e ele apertou-a de encontro à mesa em que as tigelas estavam, fazendo com que ela sentisse como ele estava excitado.

O beijo era lento, mas ao mesmo tempo ávido. Loki queria senti-la estremecer, queria correr as mãos pelo corpo dela. E Laila... Laila não conseguia pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Ele era sim, persuasivo, e nem precisava muito usar as palavras para isso. Com meros toques nos lugares certos, lugares que ele parecia saber quais eram, e ela estava entregue. Completamente entregue.

Tão entregue que não percebeu as mãos dele pegarem a cintura dela e a levantarem. Ele derrubou facilmente com a mão esquerda as tigelas, no mesmo momento em que a colocava em cima da mesa. Laila se separou dos lábios dele brevemente, olhando com olhos bem abertos o estrago que ele havia feito no estúdio.

\- Loki!

\- Eu conserto. Tudo. Com magia. Depois...

Ele deitou-a na mesa, suas mãos ágeis retirando facilmente as peças de roupas dela. Ela usava uma blusa leve de tricô, que deixou o seu corpo sem que ela precisasse ajudá-lo nisso. Puxou sua calça rapidamente, livrando-se das roupas íntimas também com rapidez. E quando ele deslizou a última peça de lingerie pelas pernas dela, Laila sentiu como se alguém estivesse a estudando com os olhos. Seu rosto pegou fogo, mas o fogo real estava nos olhos azuis dele, e no modo como ele fitava tudo o que havia descoberto.

Ele se aproximou dela, seus lábios encontrando levemente sua barriga e sugando a pele ali. Laila respirou fundo ante o contato íntimo, mas nada disse, seus olhos castanhos estavam focados na lanterna que emitia a luz vermelha, mas sua mente tomava nota de todo o caminho que ele fazia com a língua e com os lábios, e se sentiu um pouco envergonhada quando ele desceu vagarosamente para as pernas dela, mordiscando a coxa com delicadeza.

E logo depois, ela sentiu. A língua dele passou por seu sexo como se ele estivesse saboreando uma fruta exótica, e quando ela arqueou-se em direção a ele, dizendo por meio desse gesto que apreciara muito aquela ousadia, ele penetrou-a com um dedo, os lábios finos capturando a parte mais sensível dela e sugando-a para experimentar a sua essência. Laila abriu a boca, mas nem mesmo o gemido conseguiu deixar a sua garganta. Pois toda a energia de seu corpo estava focada apenas na sensação de tê-lo ali, saboreando-a da forma mais íntima possível.

Ela queria apertar algo para descarregar seu desejo, mas não tinha nada ali, então ficou à mercê de suas reações, arqueando-se mais à medida que ele a sugava e a lambia cada vez mais avidamente, mexendo com maestria o dedo e deixando-a quase à borda.

De repente ele parou, fazendo-a gemer em frustração. Laila retirou seus olhos da lanterna vermelha e com relutância o fitou. Loki estava com um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito no rosto, tendo a certeza de que ela apreciara cada investida e cada movimento de sua boca. Laila sentiu-se corar, mas não teve tempo para vergonha, pois logo percebeu que ele estava nu.

\- Co-como...

\- Magia é muito útil, Laila.

O modo como ele falava o nome dela... a deixava em êxtase. Ela assustou-se quando as mãos dele envolveram os tornozelos dela e ele a puxou em direção a ele bruscamente, fazendo-a quase cair da mesa. Mas ela não caiu, o corpo dele estava estrategicamente ali para fazê-la bater nele.

Loki sorriu antes de movimentar-se em direção a ela e penetrá-la, e o fez vagarosamente para sentir cada movimento do sexo da garota o apertar enquanto ele a invadia. Ele fechou os olhos com a sensação, mas ela permanecia de olhos abertos, não querendo perder nada da expressão dele. Ele parecia vulnerável naquele momento, e incrivelmente belo. Mas de qualquer maneira ele parecia ser o dono da situação, e ter controle total sobre ela.

Para Laila, aquilo era no mínimo insignificante, contando que ele continuasse ali.

Loki pegou as coxas dela para fazê-la ficar imóvel enquanto afastava o quadril e depois voltava a encontrá-la, prensando-a na mesa. Laila queria contorcer-se, mas ele a segurava com tanta força, que ela sabia que ficariam no mínimo as marcas dos dedos dele em suas pernas.

Ele tomou um ritmo prazeroso para ambos, mas depois de algum tempo o contato íntimo pareceu mais urgente e ele se aproximou, deitando-se sobre ela e capturando um dos seios com a boca. Mexeu-se mais rapidamente enquanto saboreava aquele pedaço de carne. Ela estava novamente em um estado de êxtase, mas ao contrário de minutos atrás, Loki não parou os movimentos, na verdade, parecia querer deixá-la daquela maneira, à beira da loucura.

E quando ela sentiu o desejo chegar ao seu máximo, deixando-a levemente tonta, abriu a boca para gemer, boca que ele tomou com prazer no momento em que travava seu corpo ao dela e derramava-se dentro dela sem nenhum pudor.

Pois era isso que acontecia quando eles esqueciam as diferenças. E pelo visto, seria um padrão. Ambos se entregavam ao desejo físico, ao desejo maior que sentiam um pelo outro. E o pudor era esquecido completamente.

* * *

Os dois estavam deitados no chão do estúdio de revelação há quase uma hora. O lugar estava um pouco quente por causa da porta fechada, mas mesmo assim ela sabia que iria esfriar rapidamente. A noite já devia ter chegado. Tinha muito tempo que ela estava ali dentro.

Ela pousava seu rosto no peito nu dele e os dedos dele acariciavam as costas dela quase como se estivesse dizendo a ela para não sair dali.

Laila pensava em tudo o que Loki acabara de contar, sobre o passado dele. Era realmente uma história longa. Uma história que não era comum, mas ela tinha que lembrar que eram histórias de outro mundo, e se passavam entre deuses.

\- Em que está pensando?

Ele perguntou quase em um sussurro, quebrando o silêncio do local. Laila se remexeu ali, mas logo depois decidiu ser sincera.

\- Acho que o que Odin fez com você foi um erro... ele não podia omitir isso de você... contudo, a intenção dele pode ter sido outra.

\- Odin me pegou para barganha, Laila.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento, mas depois se apoiou no peito dele, olhando-o com atenção.

\- Odin pode ter se arrependido. – ele bufou em descrença, mas algo no olhar dela o fez parar. – Sentimentos podem mudar, Loki.

O modo como ela o fitava quando disse aquilo o pegou desprevenido. Intenso... como se ela quisesse dizer algo por trás daquelas palavras. Aquilo mexeu com ele, de certa forma. Percebeu que estava há alguns segundos admirando-a, o modo como seus lábios pareciam inchados por causa dos beijos trocados, o modo como seu cabelo estava bagunçado e caía de qualquer forma em volta do seu rosto. Ela ficava linda daquela maneira, e ele quase lamentou quando ela voltou a se deitar sobre o peito dele. Logo seus dedos voltaram a acariciar as costas dela.

Laila tinha certeza de que aquilo era errado. Deixar aquele tipo de homem tocá-la. Pior: deixá-lo tocá-la _novamente_. Mas ela não queria pensar muito naquilo. Era errado, mas se sentia bem, e o momento era bom demais para que saísse dali.

\- De qualquer forma... você tem sorte de ter um pai que o ama, mesmo que do jeito dele. – ela disse, visivelmente sonolenta. – Está frio... precisamos entrar.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a impediu, o que a deixou ainda mais preguiçosa. A primeira vez que se deitara com ele também foi daquela maneira. Era como se ele esgotasse cada força dela.

\- Você ainda não me contou sobre sua família. – ele pontuou.

\- Eu estou com frio... – ela voltou a falar.

Loki gesticulou com a mão e sua palma foi percorrida por chamas verdes, que a esquentaram imediatamente. Laila se levantou, repentinamente fascinada com aquilo. Os olhos dela estavam claros devido às chamas.

\- Como fez isso?

\- Eu sou um feiticeiro, Laila. Fogo é um dos elementos que controlo.

Era quase cômico o modo como ela fitava as chamas, que agora saíam da mão dele e flutuavam em cima dos dois.

\- Pode tocar.

Ele disse, percebendo a vontade que ela sentia.

\- O fogo não vai me queimar?

\- Apenas se eu quiser.

Ela olhou para Loki, mas logo depois voltou sua atenção para o fogo. Com relutância, estendeu o braço e tocou as chamas. Mas ela não sentiu a queimação, apenas um leve aquecimento, como se estivesse enfiando os dedos em água morna. Era agradável.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso brincalhão e sincero demais para que ele não o admirasse no rosto dela. Mas logo depois ele se lembrou de algo.

\- Laila, me conte o que aconteceu com você.

Ela percebeu ali o tom defensivo, como se ele estivesse obrigando-a, e não pedindo algo. Ela respirou fundo, sabendo que devia isso a ele, pois ele contara tudo para ela e confiara nela o suficiente para isso.

\- Meu pai era muito violento. Ciumento. Minha mãe era uma mulher bonita, chamava bastante atenção na pequena cidade onde morávamos. O ciúme começou a descontrolá-lo. Ele partiu para a agressão física...

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Loki teve pouco tempo para processar a informação até que ela continuasse.

\- Ele começou a violentar a minha mãe. Quando eu era pequena, apenas me escondia dele. Quando cresci, tentei impedi-lo. Foi quando a violência dele abrangeu nós duas.

Loki ficou estático onde estava. Ela estava sentada, e passava levemente os dedos por entre as chamas verdes. Os olhos dela pareciam lacrimosos, e brilhavam ainda mais por causa do fogo. Ele a admirou por breves segundos, entendendo-a perfeitamente. Entendendo o motivo de seu rancor.

\- Até hoje sinto medo dele.

\- Ele está vivo?

\- Acho que sim... mas depois que eu e minha mãe nos mudamos, nunca mais o vi. – ela voltou a brincar com as chamas. – Mas nunca se sabe... às vezes o que queremos é apenas uma consciência tranquila. Eu teria uma se soubesse que ele está morto.

Loki não soube o que falar, apenas a puxou novamente e deixou que ela deitasse em seu peito. Seus dedos voltaram a acariciar as costas dela. Ficaram assim por muitos minutos, ela encolhida ali, não pelo frio, mas como se o corpo dele lhepassasse proteção, algo totalmente inviável, já que ele também representava o perigo.

Mas não naquele momento.

Loki respirou fundo quando sentiu o corpo e a respiração dela ficarem mais pesados, indicando que ela estava dormindo. Ele apagou as chamas verdes e o estúdio foi coberto com a luz vermelha usual. Levantou-se, pegando-a no colo e saindo do estúdio, onde ele desligou a luz e fechou a porta.

Andou calmamente até a porta de vidro que dava para e escada. Ele não sentia frio. Sua pele era acostumada ao vento gelado devido à sua origem. Desceu as escadas e entrou no apartamento, indo até o quarto.

Colocou-a na cama e cobriu-a com cuidado, conjurando as chamas verdes novamente, que flutuaram ao lado dela, aquecendo-a um pouco. A noite estava fria. Para uma humana aquilo devia ser desconfortável, julgando que ela estava nua debaixo daquelas cobertas.

Ele esperou-a se aconchegar no colchão e saiu do quarto, decidido a deixá-la descansar.

E precisava colocar alguma roupa também.


	12. Pistas

**Pistas**

Ela abriu os olhos, observando a claridade no quarto. A cortina estava estática, confirmando que a janela estava fechada. O quarto estava confortavelmente quente, e ela perguntou-se o motivo disso, normalmente sentia frio na parte da manhã, mesmo que fosse um costume dormir de porta e janela fechadas.

Ela remexeu-se debaixo do grosso edredom, virando-se para o lado para procurar a pessoa com quem passara a noite anterior. Esperava que ele estivesse deitado ao lado dela, entregue a um sono cansado, com o rosto belo e vulnerável, como ele ficava quando estava dormindo. Mas ele não estava.

Laila franziu o cenho, percebendo logo depois que o apartamento estava quieto demais. Com relutância, ela saiu de debaixo do edredom, colocando um robe quente em cima do corpo e andando até a sala. Não havia sinal de Loki ali, e ela não ousaria subir no térreo. Estava frio, e sua prioridade agora era tomar um copo de chocolate quente, e não procurar por alguém que não se dava ao trabalho de deixar um bilhete.

Ela poderia tirar a manhã de domingo para correr. Afinal, desde que Loki entrara em sua vida, de uma forma estranha e invasiva, ela não tirava parte do seu tempo para fazer as coisas que mais gostava.

Além do mais, ele não era uma criança. Ele saberia entrar no apartamento mesmo se ela não estivesse ali. Ele era um feiticeiro, certo?

* * *

A música estava alta, deixando-a ainda mais animada. O percurso estava um pouco cheio, as pessoas sempre tiravam o dia de folga para correr um pouco, logo a pista de corrida aos domingos sempre tinha gente indo e vindo. Felizmente, todos ali pareciam ter noção de educação e evitavam correr na direção contrária, o que facilitava muito a vida de todos.

Ela corria em uma velocidade alta, ultrapassando algumas pessoas que corriam mais vagarosamente e outras que preferiam caminhar. O vento gelado batia no seu rosto, deixando-a ainda mais acordada do que estava. Seus pensamentos estavam praticamente nulos, ela nunca pensava quando corria, apenas sentia a música e seus pés batendo no chão, levando-a cada vez mais longe.

Quando ela deu a primeira volta, ela passou os olhos de forma automática para os bancos que ficavam por perto. Normalmente havia crianças ali, e ela sempre olhava para se certificar de que nenhuma iria atravessar a pista no momento em que ela passasse.

Ela lembrou-se da última pessoa que atropelara enquanto corria e coincidentemente seus olhos captaram um vulto negro à frente. Ele estava lá, com uma calça jeans negra e uma blusa da mesma cor. Seus cabelos estavam impecáveis e ele parecia ler um jornal com visível interesse, mas logo quando Laila passou perto dele, seus olhos azuis se desviaram da notícia e a olharam com diversão.

Laila sorriu sem conseguir se conter, mas não parou a corrida por causa dele, apenas continuou pela pista, e quando ela tomou o caminho mais longo, Loki voltou sua atenção para as manchetes. Mas não havia nada de interessante ali. Nada interessante _para ele_. Buscava no jornal algum indicio de que estavam o procurando, mas não havia nada ali que indicasse isso.

Ele jogou o jornal no banco, sabendo que a qualquer momento um humano poderia tomá-lo para si, pois sempre o faziam com objetos sem valor. Se levantou, olhando com atenção à sua volta. Algo estava errado...

A praça estava silenciosa demais até mesmo para uma manhã de domingo.

Andou calmamente para a grama, sentindo-se extremamente inquieto. Laila passou novamente ao lado dele, estranhando o fato de Loki estar de pé. Ele parecia sério. Mas ele sempre estava sério...

Ela ignorou aquilo, voltando sua atenção para a pista. Loki a olhou de forma divertida. Ela começava a se cansar, ou pelo menos isso era o que seu corpo estava dizendo. O suor descia pelo colo, sua pele estava ficando rubra e a respiração mais descompassada. De certa forma, ele adorou aquilo nela. O lembrava do modo como ela ficava quando ele estava dentro dela...

Ele tentou esquecer aquilo, estava apenas o distraindo do que ele realmente queria pensar. A questão era que Laila corria com velocidade e prazer, e que a música alta não deixava a garota escutar nada a sua volta, e ela estava distraída. Distraída o suficiente para não ver se estava sendo vigiada ou até mesmo seguida.

Já ele era atento demais para não desconfiar das poucas pessoas que apareciam na praça de vez em quando, dando uma volta ou outra e olhando de forma desinteressada as árvores e gramados.

Loki fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em tudo. Havia mais mentes ali do que ele imaginava, o que poderia ser ruim, pois o número de mentes não condizia com o tanto de pessoas que ele achava que estavam na praça. Algumas estavam passando despercebidas demais, como se quisessem esconder algo, ou pior, se esconder.

Ele trancou o maxilar, começando a ficar realmente preocupado. Tentou se multiplicar para verificar cada canto, mas sentiu uma resistência ao buscar a magia. Ele poderia focar-se nisso, ir atrás desse ponto de resistência e descobrir o que era aquilo e como aquilo poderia barrar, de certa forma, sua magia. Mas ele não o fez. Afinal, ele não estava só. Infelizmente havia alguém ali com ele. Alguém que naquele momento apontou na esquina da pista, correndo na direção dele.

Laila não o viu, mas Loki apenas esperou-a passar em frente a ele e, rápido como um lince, pegou o braço dela, parando-a bruscamente com a corrida. Ela finalmente se deu conta de quem era depois do susto. Retirou os fones dos ouvidos e o olhou, confusa.

\- Vamos.

Ele disse, puxando-a em direção às árvores. Ela estava cansada, e suas pernas começavam a se atrapalhar devido à parada repentina, seus músculos ficando levemente doloridos.

\- Eu não terminei.

\- Não me interessa.

Loki a cortou, e Laila percebeu ali o tom de voz dele. Temeu aquele tom, como se Loki fosse machucá-la. Não era um tom de voz preocupado, mesmo que o rosto dele parecesse levemente temeroso, era um tom de voz irritado, até mesmo raivoso.

Ele parou no meio das árvores e se aproximou dela. Laila tentou sair de perto, mas Loki foi mais rápido, abrindo os braços e abraçando-a no processo. Ela pousou o rosto no peito dele, não entendendo absolutamente nada.

\- Feche os olhos.

Ele ordenou, apertando-a ainda mais.

\- Ei, por-

E de repente ela sentiu. Como se seu cérebro fosse se partir ao meio. As árvores ficaram emboladas, junto com as cores que compunham a praça, e ela teve a sensação de ter bebido cinco copos de Vodka de uma só vez. Fechou os olhos, o que melhorou bastante a sensação, mas antes que pudesse procurar a resposta para o que aquilo era, ela sentiu um chão firme aos seus pés e com certa relutância, abriu os olhos, reconhecendo ali a sala do seu apartamento.

No momento em que ela relaxou o corpo, Loki a soltou, afastando-se brevemente. Laila começou a tremer, olhando-o em fúria.

\- O que... O QUE FOI ISSO? – ela gritou.

\- Eu disse para fechar os olhos.

Ele respondeu calmamente, mas Laila começou a tremer ainda mais, sentindo-se extremamente estranha por ter simplesmente... desaparecido em um lugar e aparecido em outro completamente diferente.

\- Você... você não pode fazer isso! Eu não estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa! Não-faça-magia-comigo-assim. – ela falou pausadamente, como se ele fosse uma criança. – Eu detesto quando não me sinto no controle da situação e-

Antes que ela pudesse continuar aquela enxurrada de palavras irritadas, Loki a calou com um beijo. Um beijo diferente do que normalmente ele dava. Ele estava inquieto, as mãos dele apertavam com uma força fora do normal a cintura dela. Era como se ele estivesse necessitando daquele beijo, não por desejo básico, mas por algo mais...

De repente ele parou, afastando-se e gemendo. Laila demorou a perceber que ele sentia dor. Suas mãos longas foram para sua própria cabeça e ele cambaleou, sentando-se no sofá e fechando os olhos.

\- Você está bem?

Ela perguntou, preocupada. Loki estava mais pálido, mesmo que levemente, se é que aquilo era possível.

\- Não estou tão forte para usar magia de teletransporte.

Ele respondeu, como se praticar teletransporte fosse comum. Laila sentou-se ao lado dele, observando-o com atenção. Ficaram ali por vários minutos, em silêncio, até ele olhá-la e perceber como a garota estava o fitando. Espantada. Loki sentiu-se um animal raro. Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso de divertimento que correu seu rosto.

\- Você vai virar uma estátua? – perguntou, tentando fazê-la sair daquele espanto.

\- Não é todo dia que um Deus Nórdico está tonto e sentado no meu sofá por se teletransportar.

Ele riu, uma risada leve e genuína, algo que Laila nunca havia o feito fazer. Mas logo depois Loki ficou sério, olhando para um ponto fixo do chão. Aquilo fez com que ela se lembrasse de certas perguntas que rodaram sua mente no momento em que Loki a puxou pelo braço, impedindo abruptamente sua corrida.

\- Loki, o que aconteceu?

Ele ignorou-a o chamando pelo nome, mesmo que no fundo gostasse disso. Não respondeu, mas ela percebeu o rosto dele tomando uma expressão mais séria, e, por mais que ela tentasse ignorar, ele parecia seriamente preocupado.

\- Você parecia estar... fugindo.

Jogou no ar, mas ele apenas continuou calado. Naquele momento, Laila perdeu a paciência. Ele a retirou praticamente arrastada da praça, deixou-a com ânsia de vômito por se teletransportar, e nem ao menos dizia o motivo daquilo?

\- Esquece.

Ela disse, saindo do sofá e caminhando para o corredor. Entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta com um pouco de força, desvencilhando-se de suas roupas e jogando-as no cesto de roupa suja que havia debaixo da pia. Abriu o chuveiro, esperando a água ficar quente o suficiente. Com a parada da corrida, percebeu que o domingo estava sendo um dia frio, como todos daquela cidade.

Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, deslizando a porta do box e sentindo com prazer a água quente correr pelo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, colocando um pouco de shampoo nos cabelos e massageando-os. De repente sentiu uma suave brisa bater em suas costas, e virou-se para ver a origem do vento. Assustou-se quando viu Loki entrar no box junto dela, fechando logo atrás de si a porta de vidro.

Laila não disse nada, mas isso não impediu seus olhos de correrem pelo corpo desnudo dele e adorar tudo o que estava ali. Ele percebeu aquilo e sorriu de forma maliciosa, pedindo com um gesto no dedo para ela voltar a ficar de costas. Ela engoliu em seco e com um pouco de relutância fez o que ele pediu.

Logo as mãos longas dele estavam sobre os ombros dela, massageando-os de uma forma lenta e sedutora. Ela fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando o toque dele. Ele parecia experiente até mesmo nisso, o que a deixou inquieta. O que aquele homem não sabia fazer, além de amar?

\- Eu acho que me descobriram.

Ele soltou em meio à massagem, e logo Laila virou-se para ele, olhando-o com atenção.

\- Como? Não... eles não podem... não há como te descobrir. Aqui é um buraco!

\- Achei que era o que você queria...

Ele disse de forma irônica, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. Laila sentiu um leve arrepio em sua pele, mesmo que o banheiro estivesse preenchido com vapor e consequentemente estivesse quente.

\- Eu... eu não quero isso agora... – ela disse de forma relutante. – Não quero que você vá embora. – aquilo deixou Loki no mínimo sem jeito. – Eu consigo ver algo bom em você...

As últimas palavras foram como feitiços atingindo Loki no peito. Ele ficou completamente sem palavras. Como aquela garota via algo bom nele? A única pessoa que conseguira aquela proeza fora Frigga, e mesmo assim porque ela tinha um instinto materno tolo predominando-a.

\- O que te deixa tão confiante em achar isso?

Ele perguntou, tentando confundi-la. Porque era isso o que ele fazia de melhor. Confundia as pessoas. Mas Laila não pareceu perdida com a pergunta dele, apenas não tinha a resposta de forma imediata. Ela se aproximou dele, plantando delicadamente as mãos no peito largo e forte.

\- Eu não sei... eu apenas sinto...

Ficou nas pontas do pés para conseguir beijá-lo. Um beijo estranhamente doce e calmo. Os lábios se encontraram quase com timidez, mas logo quando Loki sentiu a intensidade daquelas palavras, prensou-a na parede do banheiro. Laila sentiu o azulejo gelado em suas costas, mas não se importou muito com isso, estava focada demais no corpo dele a prensando, nas mãos dele que desciam suavemente pelos braços dela e logo pegavam a sua cintura, levantando-a facilmente.

Laila nem mesmo temeu cair, confiava na força dele, e nas habilidades que ele tinha, e Loki demonstrou tal habilidade quando pegou as pernas dela e contornou-as em torno dele, quando mordiscou levemente o pescoço dela, passando a língua na pele molhada. A água agora batia nas costas dele, o vapor deixava os corpos escorregadios, mas isso não o parou, nem mesmo o incomodou, pelo contrário, ele aproveitou-se disso para abraçá-la e penetrá-la com cuidado.

Com cuidado peculiar e lentidão perfeita.

Laila gemeu, sentindo-o dentro de si. Ela sempre gemeria, ele era envolvente demais para que ela relutasse por um segundo ou pedisse para ele parar, para negá-lo. Ela sempre iria querer aquilo.

O quadril dele tomou distância e voltou a encontrá-la, as mãos fortes apertando a carne das coxas dela, a respiração dele batendo no pescoço dela, o som da sua respiração chegando aos ouvidos dela. Laila arranhou as costas dele, fazendo-o gemer levemente. Ela adorou aquele som e o apertou ainda mais com o corpo.

Os movimentos ficaram mais difíceis, ambos buscavam o prazer completo. Ela queria dizer algo, queria dizer o motivo de ter falado tudo aquilo. Queria dizer que acreditava nele.

\- Loki...

Mas ela não conseguiu, porque nesse momento ele a penetrou mais bruscamente e ela atingiu o orgasmo tão procurado, fazendo-o perder um pouco a cabeça e chegar ao seu próprio prazer. Porque ele poderia ser forte em certos momentos, mas aquilo... ouvi-la dizer o que dissera a ele, ouvi-la gemer seu nome, era demais para ele. Era _demais_ para ele em todos os sentidos.

Ele ficou segurando-a por um breve momento, ambos sentindo a água quente correr pelos corpos. Ele estava de olhos fechados, mas os abriu ao perceber ela se mexer levemente.

\- Loki?

\- Hm...

\- Não me solte, eu acho que não conseguiria ficar de pé.

Ele riu levemente no ombro dela, a mesma risada genuína que ele dera minutos atrás e que Laila achou tão peculiar e rara. Ela pensou que aquele seria um objetivo seu, arrancar uma risada mínima daquela pelo menos uma vez por dia.

Aquilo seria um desafio. Mas seria um desafio que ela encararia de bom grado.

* * *

Laila enfiava as mãos nos cabelos negros de Loki, sentindo-os ficarem cada vez menos embaraçados ao deslizar os dedos pelos fios. Já estavam secos, tanto os cabelos dele quanto os dela. Isso se devia ao fato de estarem deitado ali na cama há horas, ele com o rosto pousado na barriga dela, ela com as mãos correndo levemente pelo rosto e cabelo dele.

Loki fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque daquela garota. Algo estava errado... algo quebrava um parâmetro que ele sempre seguia. Ele adorava o toque dela. Adorava o modo como os dedos deslizavam pelos seus cabelos, o modo como eles encostavam levemente no rosto dele de vem em quando. Loki adorava Laila por inteiro. Não só o modo como ela o acariciava, mas o cheiro que ela emanava depois do banho, o modo como ela respirava, a pele sedosa dela contra o rosto dele, as coxas dela, que ele sentia por estar com a mão direita sobre uma, acariciando-a enquanto sentia como era torneada devido às horas de corrida.

E de repente ficou inquieto, sentindo-se extremamente tolo e confuso com aquele monte de sentimentos. Não estava acostumado com aquilo, e definitivamente seu objetivo não era se aproximar daquela humana do modo como aproximou.

Laila sentiu a inquietação de Loki e parou a mão no mesmo momento.

\- O que foi?

Ela perguntou, acuando-o desse modo. Ele não queria começar aquele tipo de conversa com ela. Não naquele momento. E se possível, nunca. Aquilo quebraria o sossego, mesmo que tal sossego fosse uma ilusão.

\- Somos muito diferentes.

Ele respondeu com relutância, mexendo-se inquieto e sentindo a mão de Laila voltar a acariciá-lo. Ela estava sorrindo, não dando muito importância àquele fato. Era mais que óbvio que eles eram diferentes.

\- Claro que somos. Para começar, eu sou mortal. - ela respondeu em uma brincadeira, o que o deixou ainda mais inquieto. – Imagina se seus inúmeros inimigos souberem de mim... podem até mesmo me capturar e... meu Deus, me torturar. – ela riu. – E eu contarei tudo. Sou fraca, já vou avisando.

Ele se afastou dela, olhando-a com atenção. O rosto dele estava sério, e seus olhos azuis ainda mais.

\- Não brinque com isso, Laila.

Ele respondeu, cortando-a. O sorriso dela sumiu.

\- Loki, qual o problema? – perguntou. – Eu sou apenas uma humana! O que poderiam fazer comigo?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Parecia pensativo. Depois respirou fundo, fazendo círculos com o dedo indicador na pele da barriga dela.

\- Não quero você enfiada nisso... a tirei do parque hoje justamente por causa disso.

\- Se você não tivesse me tirado, eu seria apenas uma humana correndo. Nada para se preocupar.

\- Uma humana correndo e me olhando enquanto sorria.

\- Bom... você não é de se jogar fora.

Loki a olhou de forma séria, pedindo por meio desse gesto para que ela parasse de brincar. Ele não falaria para ela que não era só ela que estava olhando para ele. Ele estava a olhando, e muito. Olhando demais para que ela fosse uma simples desconhecida.

\- Eles são espertos, Laila. Fique fora disso.

Ela respirou fundo, assentindo com a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem... mas amanhã preciso trabalhar. Sinto muito, mas você não é tão importante a ponto de eu deixar de viver minha vida.

Ela deixou bem claro, e aquela resposta pareceu satisfazer Loki. Por enquanto.

\- Agora deite aqui e pare de pensar nisso.

Ela pediu, e Loki deitou-se na barriga dela, sentindo os dedos finos enfiarem-se novamente em seus cabelos negros. Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, tentando esquecer tudo o que estava em sua mente no momento.

* * *

Laila chegou tarde na segunda feira. Abriu a porta do apartamento e jogou as chaves em uma mesa próxima, retirando o casaco pesado. Loki estava na sala lendo um livro estranho sobre fotografia, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Laila, observando um sorriso satisfeito no rosto da garota.

\- Boa noite.

Ela desejou, não tirando o sorriso do rosto. Ele semicerrou os olhos.

\- O que foi?

\- Boa noite, Loki.

Ele revirou os olhos, fechando o livro.

\- Boa noite. O que foi?

O sorriso dela aumentou e ela caminhou até ele, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

\- Acabo de receber uma proposta de fotografar em Londres. Irei em dez dias!

Ela deu duas palminhas, mas Loki não recebeu aquela informação com a mesma empolgação.

\- O que foi? – foi a vez dela perguntar.

\- Londres é muito exposto... – ele jogou no ar.

\- Você não precisa ir. Você pode ficar aqui, se quiser.

\- Está querendo se livrar de mim?

Ele perguntou de forma irônica e ao mesmo tempo perigosa. Laila arregalou os olhos.

\- Não, seu louco! Digo... o mundo está atrás de você, não de mim! – ao ver que a expressão dele não havia se alterado e que ele claramente não concordava com aquilo, ela piscou. – Eu vou, e ponto final.

Beijou delicadamente os lábios dele, saindo do sofá e caminhando para o quarto.


	13. Londres

**Londres**

Eles chegaram a Londres no crepúsculo do dia. Como de costume, a cidade estava chuvosa, com a garoa fina batendo na janela do quarto. Loki olhava com calma para fora, tentando captar qualquer sinal de uma presença indesejada.

Laila abriu a mala e retirou todo o seu equipamento de fotografia, depositando-o em cima da mesa de forma cuidadosa e espalhada, como de costume.

Espreguiçou-se, olhando para ele com atenção. Loki estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça social, olhando pela janela sem nem ao menos piscar. Ela achava aquilo paranoia, mas também não estava disposta a falar sua opinião com ele.

Andou até a porta que dava para o quarto, observando a grande cama de casal. Suspirou e subiu no colchão, jogando-se ali e olhando para o teto. Depois de alguns minutos, Laila escutou uma risada baixa e irônica. Levantou o rosto e olhou para o dono da risada. Loki estava parado no batente da porta, olhando-a com visível diversão.

\- O que foi? – ela perguntou, sinceramente curiosa.

\- É quase irônico... Se fosse meses atrás, você estaria reclamando da cama de casal, como reclamou quando fomos para a França.

O rosto de Laila enrubesceu e ela tentou achar um argumento para calá-lo, mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo, ele subiu no colchão, ficando por cima da garota. A respiração dela se alterou um mínimo, como se o corpo dela já previsse o que iria acontecer.

Ele se aproximou, suas mãos retirando o cachecol que ela usava e jogando-o para o lado. O nariz correu por toda a extensão do pescoço, sentindo ali o cheiro que ele adorava. Laila fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar.

\- Loki... Eu preciso trabalhar...

\- Já é quase noite... Você nunca fotografa à noite.

Laila perguntou-se como ele havia descoberto isso. Provavelmente a observando, pois era isso que ele fazia. O tempo que ela gastava falando bobeiras sem sentido, ele perdia observando tudo à sua volta.

\- Eu preciso arrumar meu equipamento.

\- Você pode fazer isso depois...

_Depois?_ Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi impedida quando os lábios de Loki praticamente esmagaram os dela. A língua dele entrou com rapidez e intimidade dentro de sua boca e ele começou a sentir o corpo dela parar de lutar contra aquilo tudo, relaxando aos poucos.

Minutos depois ela estava totalmente entregue, e não percebeu a mão dele achar o zíper do casaco que ela usava, deslizando-o para baixo e abrindo-o para que as duas mãos começassem a acariciar os seus seios. Ela gemeu dentro da boca dele, fazendo-o começar a ficar impaciente com aquilo. Loki se afastou um pouco dela.

\- Posso usar um pouco de criatividade?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco, como se ela estivesse assustada.

\- E você já não usou?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente confusa. Loki sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Bastante, mas me refiro a usar magia.

Ela parou por um momento, tentando processar o que ele estava sugerindo. Magia? No sexo? O que ele faria com ela, afinal? Mudaria a cor do cabelo para que ela ficasse mais interessante?

\- Bom... Eu não sei... É perigoso?

Loki sorriu novamente, aquele sorriso malicioso e extremamente sedutor que ele dava quando estava no controle da situação e via sua possível presa confusa ou encurralada na parede.

\- Pode ser perigoso... Se você não suportar o prazer...

\- Lo-

Laila não teve tempo de responder à provocação, os lábios dele estavam sobre os seus novamente em questões de segundos, as mãos ainda acariciando os seios. Ela sentiu uma leve onda quente embargar o seu corpo, como se ele tivesse derramado um líquido aquecido ali. Ela parou o beijo para ver o que estava acontecendo, e o que viu a deixou bastante confusa. Sua roupa estava sumindo aos poucos, como em um passe de...

\- Mágica.

Ela completou seu pensamento em voz alta, fazendo com que ele sorrisse, Loki voltou a beijá-la, e ela voltou a sentir a onda quente embargar dessa vez todo o seu corpo, e em questão de segundos, ela estava nua. Completamente nua. A sensação era no mínimo nova e estranha, Laila se perguntava onde sua roupa estava, ou se ela a perdera para sempre.

Ele continuou a beijando, massageando seus seios. As mãos longas desceram pelo corpo dela, e ele afastou suas pernas para encontrar o sexo da garota, estimulando-a diretamente ali. Laila gemeu dentro da boca dele, arqueando-se de encontro ao corpo forte. Ele interrompeu o beijo, descendo um pouco a boca e sugando a pele alva e sedosa do pescoço dela, enquanto sua mão fazia um trabalho divino entre suas pernas.

Laila não sabia o que fazer, apenas ficava igual uma boneca nos braços dele, sentindo-o fazer o que ele estava fazendo, embriagando-se com sua presença. O cabelo dele fazia cócegas quando encontrava a pele dela, mas ela adorava até mesmo essa sensação. Loki desceu um pouco a boca, sugando a pele que seus lábios finos encontravam, até chegar aos seios, onde ele mordiscou com delicadeza antes de tomar um com a boca. Laila sentiu-o sugá-lo, no mesmo momento em que mãos longas puxavam delicadamente o tornozelo dela, afastando ainda mais as pernas femininas.

Mas... Algo estava errado.

Uma das mãos de Loki estava na cintura dela, apertando aquela parte do corpo com um pouco de força enquanto a outra acariciava diretamente seu sexo. E ainda havia duas mãos segurando as pernas dela. Abriu os olhos, confusa com a matemática, e quando levantou a cabeça para ver o que realmente estava acontecendo, sentiu-se tonta.

Havia dois. Dois dele.

\- O que... – um deles mordiscou a parte interna da coxa dela. – O que é isso?

\- Magia.

O Loki que antes sugava o seu seio respondeu, olhando-a com atenção e esperando com certa ansiedade a reação dela. Laila estremeceu nos braços dele, não conseguindo acreditar no que estava vendo, o outro entre suas pernas, dedicava-se a morder levemente sua coxa, as mãos segurando firmemente seus tornozelos.

\- Isso é loucura...

Ela disse, fazendo com que um deles sorrisse.

\- É o tipo de loucura em que pretendo viciá-la.

Logo ele a calou novamente com um beijo, e no momento em que ela sentiu a língua dele invadir a sua boca, a língua do outro Loki invadia seu sexo. Laila gemeu, achando que enlouqueceria. Aquilo era realmente surreal, mas se ela tivesse que pagar o preço da loucura para sentir aquele prazer, pagaria de bom grado, e ainda ficaria satisfeita em sair com poucas sequelas e dívidas.

O Loki que a beijava a abraçou, o Loki entre suas pernas sugou-a com mais intensidade, e logo outro par de mãos longas massageavam os seios dela. Laila abriu os olhos, vendo uma terceira réplica do homem que estava a consumindo.

\- Oh, Deus...

\- Sim... – ele sorriu. – Deuses...

Ela deixou sua cabeça cair, sentindo que a pousara no colo do outro Loki, que olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso igual ao primeiro que a olhava. Laila não ia aguentar aquilo. Mexia com a mente até das pessoas mais saudáveis...

E de repente um deles parou, colocando a mão no próprio peito. Do mesmo modo que a roupa dela se dissolvera minutos atrás, a dele estava sumindo, e naturalmente as outras figuras acompanharam aquela magia. Laila ficou na expectativa quando o Loki entre suas pernas parou de sugá-la, se aproximando e a olhando com atenção.

\- Posso?

Ele perguntou e Laila olhou automaticamente para o Loki que estava a beijando, como se pelo contato mais íntimo e sentimental ele fosse o verdadeiro. Mas aquele Loki limitou-se a dar de ombros.

\- Não olhe para mim, é ele que está pedindo.

Ela não estava entendendo nada. _Quem_ era ele afinal? Ele era os três? Qual era o verdadeiro? Qual poderia _sentir_ aquilo tudo? Aparentemente do modo que as roupas sumiram igualmente, eles sentiam o mesmo. Ela respirou fundo e assentiu, fazendo com que o Loki entre suas pernas a penetrasse. Laila fechou os olhos, arqueando as costas em um gesto de prazer, e naquele mesmo momento sentiu alguém lhe sugar o seio enquanto o outro a beijava nos lábios.

Insanidade, mas a insanidade mais quente e deliciosa que ela já havia experimentado. Ela sorriu em meio ao beijo, enlaçando um deles com as pernas e puxando-o para si, no momento em que seus braços iam em direção ao pescoço do outro. O que a beijava apenas acariciava os cabelos dela. Ele era o mais doce dos três, e depois ela percebeu que ali havia uma escala com três níveis. O que buscava o prazer completo, o que queria apenas satisfazê-la, e o que era delicado.

Aquilo a deixou extasiada e não demorou muito para chegar ao seu orgasmo, e quando aconteceu, sentiu o toque da língua em seu seio sumir, logo o da boca havia a deixado também. Sobrara apenas o que estava entre suas pernas, que continuava com o movimento do quadril, cada vez com mais intensidade. Era ele? O ideal? O principal e o real? O Loki que naturalmente só desejava o prazer completo?

Laila não tinha respostas para aquelas perguntas, e a cada segundo que passava pensando naquilo, ficava mais confusa. Ele chegou ao seu prazer poucos minutos depois dela, deitando-se ao lado da garota e puxando-a para ele.

Naquele momento, ele passou a mão levemente no seio delicado, e ela descobriu ali o Loki que pensava no prazer dela, e logo depois a beijou, acariciando seus cabelos sedosos. Um beijo surpreendentemente terno e parecido com o que ela apreciara minutos atrás. Ali estava o Loki delicado.

Sim, ele era os três...

E ela gostava de cada um de um jeito diferente.

* * *

A garota fotografava alguns lugares nobres de Londres, e pontos turísticos. Normalmente ela gostava daquele tipo de fotografia, eram em preto e branco e a arquitetura de Midgard ficava até mesmo bonita quando capturada pelas famosas lentes de Laila. Ela estava tão distraída que não notava os homens passando por perto e a olhando com certo interesse, principalmente quando ela se inclinava para tirar uma foto em um ângulo mais baixo.

Loki odiava aquilo. Não era homem de ter esse tipo de reação, mas o modo como ela chamava a atenção da espécie masculina era praticamente absurda. Laila lhe lembrava de Sif, com aqueles cabelos longos e aquela postura de mulher confiante, mesmo que por dentro fosse um pouco confusa e até mesmo insegura.

Ele estava sentado em um banco, observando-a com cuidado. Adorava o modo como os cabelos dela eram jogados para o lado quando ela se inclinava, ou quando ela o colocava atrás da orelha para verificar se a fotografia ficara boa. Adorava como ela sorria para as pessoas que passavam olhando-a com curiosidade, como brincava com as crianças que entravam em frente à lente de propósito. Laila era a personificação da paciência. Se fosse ele, já teria colocado fogo naqueles malditos.

Ele estava tão absorto observando-a que não percebeu a presença de uma pessoa por perto, olhando-o com certa significância. O homem sentava a bons dez metros dele, parecendo ler um jornal com interesse e casualidade, mas quem o observasse melhor, perceberia que seus olhos não se mexiam. Ele esperou Loki virar-se de costas e colocou disfarçadamente a mão no ouvido.

\- Ele está na praça. Alguém na escuta?

O homem perguntou, ouvindo uma voz feminina do outro lado do comunicador.

\- Natasha Romanov na escuta. Estou indo para a praça.

No momento em que o homem tirou o dedo do comunicador no ouvido, Loki virou-se para ele, percebendo ali um movimento peculiar. Ele semicerrou os olhos. O homem estava lendo jornal, mas algo no modo como ele mexia o pé indicava que ele estava nervoso.

Loki ficou alerta no mesmo segundo, finalmente se sentindo vigiado. Ele olhou para Laila, que para variar não percebera nada de anormal e continuava a fotografar tudo.

Ela estava tão empolgada com as fotos! Conseguira boas fotografias e dois dias depois teria que entregá-las no jornal. A viagem fora corrida, mas dera tempo de saborear um pouco de Londres e das pessoas educadas daquele lugar. E ainda tivera algumas horas para fotografar lugares aleatórios, como ela adorava fazer.

Mas de repente sua concentração foi cortada quando uma mão forte a pegou pelo braço. Laila tirou o olho da câmera, fitando Loki com atenção. O rosto dele estava sério e tenso, e ele gesticulou com a cabeça de forma discreta.

\- Vamos.

Ele a puxou delicadamente, saindo da praça em passos largos e decididos. Misturou-se entre as pessoas que passavam o dia ali, sentindo-se cada vez mais perseguido. Laila começou a ficar aflita.

\- São eles?

Ela perguntou baixinho, e ele apenas assentiu, olhando de um lado para o outro e parecendo decepcionado. Ele soltou o ar pela boca para tentar conter a impaciência.

\- Não posso teletransportar aqui. Está cheio demais...

Ele continuou a puxando para longe da praça, indo em direção a algumas árvores ali perto. Laila gemeu, fazendo com que ele a olhasse com atenção.

\- Sente dor? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

\- Não... Só acho isso tudo estranho... – ela respondeu. – Você é um fugitivo, Loki. E eu estou com você e...

\- Laila... – ele a interrompeu, ficando de frente para ela e a olhando com atenção enquanto suas mãos pousavam nos ombros dela. – Você precisa sair daqui. Agora. Você se lembra da nossa conversa? Se eles me pegarem...

Laila assentiu com a cabeça, mas logo uma voz familiar e feminina o chamou.

\- Loki.

Os dois se viraram para a origem do som. Laila observou com atenção quem o havia chamado. Ela era baixa, e usava uma roupa esquisita de couro. Seus cabelos curtos eram cor de fogo. E ela era muito bela. Loki reconheceu ali Natasha. Laila ficou um pouco assustada com o modo como Loki observou a ruiva. Nunca havia visto tanto ódio nos olhos claros dele.

\- Natasha.

Ele disse, parecendo prestes a matar a mulher ali mesmo. Laila ficou imóvel, pois as mãos de Loki ainda estavam sobre os ombros dela. A ruiva se aproximou.

\- Loki, você se lembra do passado? Você só foi solto e enviado para seu planeta quando fizemos um acordo com seu irmão Thor. Não o vejo por aqui. – ela olhou para Laila, mas logo voltou a olhar para ele. – Estou aqui em nome da SHIELD, mas se você for resistente, temos uma equipe disposta em torno do quarteirão. Thor já sabe onde você está.

\- Merda.

Loki xingou, sem conseguir se conter. Natasha olhou para Laila.

\- Ela vem também.

Ele se postou em frente a Laila com os braços abertos, como se estivesse protegendo uma criança.

\- Deixa-a em paz. A SHIELD não tem o direito de levá-la. – ele disse em um tom de ameaça.

\- Ela pode ter sofrido influência sua. Não seria a primeira pessoa com a mente dominada por poderes. - a ruiva respondeu.

Laila ficou surpresa quando a mulher disse aquilo, não sabia que Loki era capaz de dominar mentes. Uma insegurança a abateu naquele momento. Loki olhou para Natasha em fúria. Aquela mulher falava demais, e agora Laila iria achar que estava sendo manipulada - o que era totalmente mentira -. Quando a conheceu tinha esse plano em mente, mas não agora... Naquele momento tudo havia mudado.

\- Peço que venha comigo, Loki. Agora.

Ela pediu, olhando para Laila. Loki fez o mesmo, e foi pensando na garota que se aproximou da ruiva e estendeu os dois braços, sendo algemado com um tipo de algema diferente. Havia algum tipo de escrita gravada ali, Laila observou. Pareciam runas antigas.

Natasha chamou alguém pela escuta e depois de alguns minutos cerca de cinco homens armados apareceram. Laila se encolheu e estremeceu ao ver um dos homens se aproximar. Ele estendeu o braço, mas logo um raio verde o atingiu no rosto, fazendo-o cambalear. Laila olhou para a origem do raio em espanto, vendo Loki com o braço estendido e Natasha o olhando assustada.

\- Pelo visto você aprendeu a burlar as runas. – a ruiva disse.

\- Pessoas mudam. Ficam mais poderosas. – Loki respondeu em fúria.

O homem voltou a olhar para Laila, mas naquele momento gritou de dor, como se sua cabeça estivesse se partindo ao meio.

\- Se chegar perto dela, você morre.

Loki ameaçou, fazendo com que o homem cambaleasse e olhasse para Natasha, que com um pouco de relutância assentiu.

\- Deixe a garota em paz, por hora.

A ruiva se afastou e gesticulou para outro homem, que se aproximou de Loki e colocou uma máscara estranha em sua boca. Loki o olhou em fúria, mas o homem parecia divertido.

\- Novamente de bico calado, ahn?

Ele acoplou uma corrente pesada nas algemas de Loki e com um aceno de Natasha o puxou para longe. Os homens foram se dispersando e Loki voltou a olhar para Laila. Ao ver o olhar dele, ela ficou petrificada.

Ele não podia falar, mas aquelas orbes azuis poderiam dizer muito mais que sua boca naquele momento. Laila sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquele olhar.

_Adeus._


	14. Amparo

**Amparo**

**\- Seis meses depois -**

Thor andava pelos corredores do palácio de Asgard imerso em pensamentos. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram, nem mesmo se precisava fazer algo mais antes de ir se deitar, a única certeza que tinha no momento era que não poderia adiar mais a conversa que estava adiando há tempos.

Precisava falar com Odin.

E quando ele pensava Odin, ele não pensava no rei de Asgard, e sim em seu pai. Thor sabia que Odin fora resoluto em encarcerar Loki, mas a pedido de Frigga, Loki não tinha uma pena de morte sobre as costas, o que seria comum se ele fosse qualquer cidadão de Asgard.

Thor não queria pensar naquilo. Loki virara um problema. Não por ser complicado e chato de resolver, mas por estar esgotando cada força que ele ainda possuía. Não queria admitir a si mesmo, mas não gostava da ideia de ter seu irmão dentro de uma cela em uma masmorra. Ele era um assassino frio e cruel, mas ainda assim era seu irmão.

Chegou à sala do trono alguns minutos depois. Por sorte ela estava vazia, apenas dois guardas costumeiros estavam parados nas portas, e acenaram brevemente ao vê-lo. Thor aproximou-se do trono, Odin estava sentado ali, as rugas de preocupação eram vistas de longe, bem como sua testa levemente franzida, indicando que ele pensava em algo complicado.

\- Pai.

Ele chamou, fazendo com que Odin saísse de seus pensamentos e olhasse para o filho, não reclamava quando era chamado de pai, pois sabia que seu filho o respeitava de qualquer maneira. Pelo menos um deles.

\- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

A segunda pergunta fora feita automaticamente. Os últimos dias em Asgard não foram completamente tranquilos, e Thor entrar ali para dar notícias ruins ou inquietantes tornara-se corriqueiro.

\- É sobre Loki.

Odin fez uma careta e gesticulou com a mão, tentando dispensar o filho e dizer por meio daquele gesto que não estava interessado no assunto. Mas Thor foi resoluto e permaneceu ali, respirando fundo e comunicando o que queria.

\- Loki está piorando... não come há uma semana...

\- Loki não precisa comer para viver. – Odin deixou bem claro.

\- Não é a falta de alimentação que me incomoda... – Thor parecia pensativo. – Pai, quando Loki está daquele modo, ele pode ser mais perigoso. Não gosto de vê-lo calado. E ele está em sua forma diferente...

Aquilo finalmente chamou a atenção de Odin, que ponderou por alguns minutos, olhando para Thor logo em seguida.

\- O que você tem em mente?

Perguntou para o filho verdadeiramente curioso, pois não via um caminho saudável que poderia percorrer para ajudar Loki em algo sem que o tirasse da cela.

\- Há uma humana... Em Midgard... – Thor começou a relatar seu ponto de vista. – Ela estava na companhia dele quando a SHIELD o capturou... Um dos agentes me disse que Loki tentou protegê-la no momento...

Odin parecia verdadeiramente interessado. Uma humana? Olhou para o filho, esperando por algo mais.

\- Heimdall a observou por algum tempo. Ela mora no país que os humanos chamam de Rússia...

\- Faça isso.

Odin ordenou, sem nem ao menos perguntar a Thor o que ele pretendia. Na verdade, o rei já tinha uma noção do que o filho queria fazer, e achou aquele plano no mínimo absurdo, mas ele sabia que tal plano poderia dar certo, mesmo que as chances fossem mínimas. Afinal, Loki nunca protegera ninguém senão ele mesmo.

Thor assentiu e se virou, contente em saber que tinha a autorização oficial do rei de Asgard para seguir com seus planos.

* * *

Laila estava sentada no sofá. Era uma noite de sábado, a madeira da lareira crepitava e o fogo abrandava um pouco o frio. O natal estava se aproximando. Daqui alguns dias a cidade de Novosibirsk estaria coberta de neve. Laila adorava aquela época, mas sempre se sentia um pouco triste também, pois sua mãe adorava aquela época também, e tudo que era alusivo ao natal lhe lembrava ela. De qualquer maneira, mesmo que fosse uma época bela e de comemoração, Laila sempre se sentia um pouco sozinha.

Ela observava as diversas fotografias que estavam jogadas parte na mesa de centro, parte em seu colo. Eram as fotografias que ela havia feito em Bordeaux e Londres. As fotos de Londres ficaram ainda mais belas, infelizmente o desfecho da viagem não condizia com as fotografias.

Colocou as fotos de lado, respirando fundo e olhando para a janela. Sua mente viajou para a figura do mesmo homem que sempre viajava. Loki. Ela não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Como ele estaria? Seis meses se passaram e ela não tivera nenhuma notícia. Provavelmente ele estaria encarcerado. Ou morto? Havia penas de morte no lugar onde ele pertencia? Deuses podiam morrer da mesma forma que humanos?

Estremeceu ante esses pensamentos. Porém, havia outro assunto que estava a deixando inquieta. E era aquilo que ela considerava mais importante, e ao mesmo tempo tirava todas as suas noites de sono. Ela pensava, sem conseguir se conter, se Loki havia manipulado sua mente. Ela ouvira claramente aquela agente ruiva dizer que ele já fizera aquilo antes com humanos... Por que não com ela? E se tudo o que ela sentira tivesse sido uma mera manipulação? Os sentimentos, as sensações, todos irreais?

Ela tentava não pensar muito naquilo. Uma lágrima não muito bem-vinda correu pelo seu rosto e ela a enxugou com a manga do suéter rapidamente, obrigando-se a não chorar por uma pessoa que ela nem sabia se era completamente real.

O que ela sentia por ele? _O que estava acontecendo com ela?_

Um clarão chamou a sua atenção e ela virou-se para a janela novamente, olhando para fora para ver se havia possibilidade de chuva. Mas o céu estava limpo, apesar da neblina estar tampando boa parte da rua lá fora.

Aquele clarão... Não fora algo normal. Algo tinha caído, mas ela não sabia o que era. Ou pelo menos ainda não sabia. Alguém teria percebido, ou julgaram ser um raio fora de hora? Seria Loki voltando para o planeta dela? Ela sabia que pensar naquilo era assumir sua tolice, mas também se conhecia o suficiente para saber que era curiosa demais para deixar aquilo sem respostas.

Ela se levantou rapidamente do sofá, enfiando seus pés nas pantufas e correndo em direção ao quarto para trocar de roupa.

* * *

Já achava que sua decisão tinha sido tolice. O frio estava mais acentuado do que ela realmente imaginara. Mesmo com o casaco grosso, Laila sentia sua pele protestar com o vento gelado. Suas luvas começavam a ficar úmidas por causa do tempo. Ela respirou fundo, soltando o ar pela boca e vendo a nuvem que aquilo fazia. Seus olhos castanhos procuraram pela última vez a possível origem do clarão, mas ela andara pelo parque inteiro e não havia visto nada. E ela não poderia ficar ali. Estava tarde. Mesmo que seu bairro fosse razoavelmente tranquilo, nunca era esperto ficar tarde da noite andando sozinha.

Ela deu meia volta, sentindo-se repentinamente desanimada quando não achara nada. Deu dois passos em direção à saída do parque quando um vulto chamou a sua atenção. Seu coração foi quase à boca. A sombra que a pessoa projetava por estar debaixo de uma árvore era enorme, indicando que poderia ser Loki, mas não era. Pois logo o homem saiu do lugar de onde estava, revelando ser alguém totalmente diferente.

Ele era loiro. Seus cabelos lisos batiam abaixo do ombro, que eram largos demais até para alguém de outro mundo. Afinal, com certeza ele era de outro mundo. Ele vestia uma roupa similar à roupa de Loki quando esse trombara em Laila no dia em que se conheceram. Os olhos azuis não eram gélidos como os do moreno, mas passavam uma sensação de preocupação. Ele segurava um martelo grande na mão direita, e sua capa vermelha esvoaçava em volta do corpo forte à medida que o vento batia no tecido.

Ele se aproximou de Laila, olhando-a com atenção.

\- Laila? Laila Alethea?

Chamou-a, surpreendendo-a. Não sabia que alguém poderia ter noção do seu segundo nome, principalmente pronunciá-lo corretamente. Com relutância, ela assentiu.

\- Meu nome é Thor, vim de...

\- Eu sei quem você é. – ela o cortou. – Você é irmão do Loki.

Foi a vez de Thor ficar surpreso. Não fazia ideia de que Loki havia falado de si para aquela garota. Isso só comprovava o que ele estava pensando: que ela era diferente aos olhos do irmão. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, Laila podia ver a bondade no rosto dele, e sentiu-se mais à vontade com aquilo. Ele era muito diferente de Loki nesse aspecto.

\- Vim aqui para lhe pedir ajuda. Há seis meses Loki está em Asgard, e há seis meses ele vem definhando aos poucos. Meu irmão nem come mais... – ele pausou, perguntando-se se aquela informação era desnecessariamente forte para ela ouvir. – Ele está em um processo incomum de tristeza.

O coração de Laila se apertou quando ela escutou aquilo. Seis meses passara ali sem ter notícias de Loki, e agora ouvia tudo em primeira mão, e preferia não ter ouvido. Pois eram notícias tristes. Preferia imaginar que Loki estava bem em seu lar, mesmo que de certa forma cativo.

Respirou fundo, olhando para o loiro.

\- Loki se entregou facilmente àqueles agentes... Ele decidiu que seria melhor ir embora.

\- Não, ele foi _levado_ embora. Pelo bem de Midgard.

Thor respondeu, esperando a reação da garota. _Midgard_... Era daquela forma que eles chamavam seu planeta. Laila havia até mesmo se esquecido disso. Ela deu de ombros, fitando o chão e ficando em silêncio. Ao ver que a garota não ia dizer mais nada, Thor se adiantou.

\- Desci até aqui para lhe fazer um pedido. – Laila voltou a olhar para ele. – Preciso que venha comigo para Asgard... Para tentar ajudar meu irmão.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Não entendo...

\- Eu preciso de sua ajuda para que meu irmão volte a ser quem era. Ele não era uma pessoa boa, mas se ele continuar daquela maneira, cairá ainda mais cedo na escuridão... Você é a pessoa que pode tirá-lo daquilo.

\- Você está me dando crédito demais.

Ela quase riu, mas sabia que a situação era séria.

\- Um guardião de Asgard viu como Loki te protegeu no momento em que foi capturado. Meu irmão nunca fez isso por ninguém...

\- Não posso simplesmente largar minha vida aqui e ir para outro planeta. É insano. – ela estava achando que a conversa tomava um rumo louco.

\- Ligue para Mercedes. Diga que você precisa tirar... Como que vocês chamam aquele período de ócio? Ah, férias.

Thor sugeriu. Laila o olhou, espantada.

\- Como sabe que tenho uma amiga que chama Mercedes?

Ele sorriu.

\- Heimdall é nosso guardião. Nada escapa aos olhos dele. E você está sendo vigiada depois que meu irmão se interessou por você.

\- Isso dá medo.

\- Não se preocupe. Apenas achamos que uma pessoa como você merece proteção. Heimdall lhe observando pode fazer isso muito bem.

Laila sorriu sem conseguir se conter. Thor era caloroso, o tipo de pessoa que conquistava as outras sem manipulação. Ele parecia sábio, e olhava para ela com um misto de seriedade e expectativa. A preocupação dele era válida e sincera, ele descera para outro planeta para pedir ajuda pelo seu irmão. Laila achou que ela poderia fazer o mínimo por ele.

Depois de pensar por alguns minutos, ela assentiu, fazendo com que ele abrisse um sorriso largo no rosto bonito.

\- Posso pegá-la aqui amanhã? Você precisa resolver tudo com Mercedes e eu preciso visitar uma pessoa...

Ele parecia pensativo, mas logo Laila sentiu que ele ficara envergonhado. Ela sorriu, fingindo não ter escutado a última observação. Na certa visitaria uma mulher humana, que tinha a mesma sorte e azar de conhecer um deus belo e sedutor. Ela respirou fundo, assentindo.

Ele colocou a mão enorme no ombro dela.

\- Vá para casa. Aqui está frio e ermo.

Logo girou o martelo, surpreendendo-a quando levantou voo, como se a gravidade abaixo dos seus pés fosse nula.

* * *

Ela já havia comido algo que substituíra o almoço. Tirara a manhã inteira para pedir férias para Igor e dizer a Mercedes que precisava sair para arejar a cabeça. A amiga concordou com ela, tinha percebido como Laila ficara depois do suposto término de namoro. Já Igor não gostou muito da ideia de deixá-la ir, mas liberou-a do mesmo jeito, pois Laila não tirava férias há dois anos.

Ela estava sentada no sofá. Usava uma calça apertada de malha escura e botas sem salto, com um casaco que estava completamente fechado. Ela não sabia como estaria o clima no outro planeta, mas era mais que óbvio que ali fazia frio.

Estava ansiosa. Thor ainda não dera sinal de vida e ela se perguntava se teria que fazer uma mala e levar roupas, ou se o que iria fazer lá em cima ia demorar. De qualquer maneira, não teve tempo de achar uma resposta, logo a campainha tocou.

Não gostou daquilo. Se Thor resolvesse chegar, uma possível visita estragaria tudo. Como iria explicar alguém as roupas do loiro? Caminhou até a porta e a abriu, fitando o irmão de Loki com surpresa.

\- Olá.

Ele entrou no apartamento sem pedir permissão, observando tudo com atenção. Ela era organizada, muito diferente de Jane, que deixava tudo em cima da mesa ou jogado no sofá. O apartamento era bonito e havia fotografias de Midgard por toda a sala. Eram belas fotos.

\- Como sabe onde eu moro?

Ela perguntou, fazendo com que ele parasse sua análise se virasse para ela.

\- Heimdall... Ele tem um olho em tudo.

Ela assentiu, não pensando muito na ideia de alguém observando _tudo_ o que ela poderia fazer dentro da suposta privacidade de seu apartamento.

\- Devo fazer as malas?

Thor negou com a cabeça.

\- Tudo será disponibilizado quando você chegar. – ao ver que Laila ainda olhava para ele, acrescentou com um gesto. – Vamos?

* * *

Chegaram ao parque minutos depois. Por sorte era uma tarde fria de domingo, as pessoas preferiram ficar no aconchego quente de casa a andar ali naquele gelo. Thor olhou para um lado e para o outro quando alcançaram um local ermo entre as árvores.

Ele ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas logo depois a surpreendeu com um abraço apertado. Laila abriu os olhos, assustada. Não sabia o que pensar daquilo. Ele estava a agradecendo por aceitar ajudá-lo?

\- Isso pode ser estranho. – ele falou. – E incômodo.

\- Espere, o qu...

\- Heimdall, quando quiser.

Thor olhava para cima. Laila quis sair do aperto dele, mas logo um vento forte girou em torno dos dois, ela achou que ia ser arremessada, mas a sensação foi completamente diferente. Ela foi sugada. Para cima.

Laila fechou os olhos, já sabendo que boa coisa não poderia vir daquilo. A última vez que alguém a abraçara assim, ela fora teletransportada e a sensação não fora nada agradável. Sentia vagamente o cabelo de Thor bater eu seu rosto e o afundou no peito largo dele, notando como ele era mais forte que o irmão. Porém, o modo que ele a segurava era diferente. Thor era protetor, e seu toque não tinha malícia. Loki era malicioso até quando respirava.

Quando experimentou novamente seus pés em algo sólido, abriu os olhos, sentindo os braços fortes de Thor a deixando. Ela olhou tudo em volta. Aquilo era... Lindo.

O lugar todo possuía um tom dourado, de onde estava ela podia ver estrelas, como se estivesse dentro de uma nave espacial. As cores dos planetas eram visíveis. Laila sorriu e ficou observando aquilo por longos minutos, até que escutou uma voz séria atrás de si.

\- Seja bem-vinda a Asgard.

Ela se virou. Havia um homem belo e negro ali, com uma armadura peculiar e dourada. Seus olhos eram dourados também, e possuíam um brilho incomum. Laila não precisou pensar muito para saber quem ele era.

\- Você é Heimdall, não é?

O negro olhou para Thor.

\- A garota é esperta.

Laila sorriu para ele, que voltou à sua posição. Seus olhos focaram-se no painel cheio de estrelas que ela observava segundos atrás. Thor gesticulou para que ela o seguisse. Laila andou até ele, não tirando os olhos de Heimdall. Aquilo devia ser legal, poder observar cada ser vivo sem ser observado.

\- Por que Heimdall não conseguiu achar Loki quando o procurava?

Ela andava ao lado de Thor quando fez a pergunta. Chegaram a uma ponte que parecia de vidro e possuía diversas cores. Ela olhou aquilo tudo fascinada, mas sentiu medo, pois a ponte não parecia muito segura. Um tropeço e ela cairia fácil.

\- Midgard foi o último planeta que achamos que ele iria. Sem querer ofender, mas meu irmão odeia aquele planeta. E lá havia mais possiblidade de ser descoberto. Nunca achei que ele ia escolher aquele...

\- Acho que ele não escolheu. Ele meio que caiu na Te... Midgard. Quando o encontrei, ele estava machucado e parecia cansado.

Thor pensou, como se tudo naquele momento se encaixasse.

\- Faz sentido...

\- Quando irei vê-lo?

Ela perguntou. Os dois já alcançavam o final da ponte, entrando no que parecia um castelo de ferro dourado. Tudo ali era diferente, Laila dividia sua ânsia em observar tudo com a ânsia de querer vê-lo.

\- Amanhã. – Thor respondeu, deixando-a desanimada. – Descanse um pouco. Em breve sentirá uma leve dor de cabeça por causa da viagem...

Laila fez uma careta.

\- Por que vocês só avisam depois?

Thor sorriu, gesticulando para ela.

\- Venha, vou acompanhá-la até seu quarto. – ao ver que Laila ainda o olhava, respondeu. – Prometo que amanhã você irá vê-lo... Só preciso dizer ao rei que você já está aqui...

Ela assentiu, sabendo que não seria prudente invadir assuntos daquele planeta. Ela poderia esperar mais algumas horas.

Afinal, já esperara seis meses.


	15. Aprisionados

**Aprisionados**

Laila arrumava o cabelo e olhava para seu rosto um pouco cansado. Havia um espelho enorme em seu quarto, sua moldura era completamente adornada com desenhos rústicos e ao mesmo tempo belos, de uma cor ocre inigualável. Pensando melhor em tudo aquilo, tudo ali naquele lugar era belo. Desde o chão que pisava até os ornamentos e pinturas que havia no teto.

Usava a mesma roupa do dia anterior: uma calça escura colada ao corpo e botas que iam até o joelho. Vestira a blusa de malha fina com mangas compridas da cor verde. Depois de algum tempo, percebeu a cor que estava usando e sorriu, mas logo depois seu sorriso sumiu. Estava uma manhã bem fria ali, e ela não sabia o que a esperava realmente. Respirou fundo, olhando-se no espelho uma última vez.

Dormira mal. Estava muito nervosa para o dia seguinte e acabou pensando demais. Logo, não havia descansado. Isso era visível em seu rosto. Não estava de olheiras, mas ela se conhecia o suficiente para detectar com facilidade os sinais camuflados de cansaço nas linhas dos olhos.

Alguém bateu na porta e Laila sentiu seu coração dar um salto. Ela colocou a escova ornamentada com que escovara seu cabelo na penteadeira e dirigiu-se até a porta, abrindo-a com cuidado.

Havia uma mulher a esperando. Seus cabelos escuros eram lisos e iam quase até a cintura. Os olhos claros a fitaram com visível curiosidade. Era alta e usava uma roupa similar à roupa de guerreiros antigos. E era uma das mulheres mais belas que Laila já havia visto em sua vida.

Contudo, mesmo com sua beleza, aquela mulher parecia triste, como se carregasse um fardo estranho sobre si. E ela não parecia muito satisfeita de estar ali, mesmo que o sorriso dela antes de cumprimentar Laila indicasse o contrário.

\- Bom dia, meu nome é Sif.

Ela fez um pequeno cumprimento com a cabeça e Laila sorriu para ela, voltando o cumprimento.

\- Bom dia. Sou Laila.

Sif gesticulou para que Laila a acompanhasse e no momento em que a garota fechou a porta, a mulher começou a andar a passos largos pelo corredor longo. Não olhava para Laila quando disse o motivo de estar ali.

\- Thor me pediu para que eu a acompanhasse até a cela onde Loki está cativo. Thor a encontrará lá.

Àquelas palavras, Laila franziu o cenho.

\- Espere. Cativo?

Perguntou para a mulher, que dessa vez desviou os olhos claros para ela. Laila permaneceu em alerta. Para ela, Loki era filho de Odin, mesmo que adotado, e nunca poderia ser preso. Ele teria uma política de julgamento diferente, não? Sif tratou de esclarecer a mente de Laila.

\- Loki é considerado um inimigo de Asgard desde que colocou os pés em Midgard pela primeira vez. Ao retornar, foi mantido cativo por alguns anos, sempre meticulosamente vigiado, pois, como você deve saber, é perito em enganar as pessoas...

Laila não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir aquilo. Aquelas palavras lhe lembravam da dúvida mais embaraçosa que rodou sua mente por seis meses. Loki teria enganado e manipulado sua mente? O que ela sentira por Loki fora fruto de uma trapaça?

Sif continuou.

\- Infelizmente, Odin e Thor decidiram dar uma segunda chance e ele foi solto, mas vigiado do mesmo modo. Não podia sair do palácio de Asgard sem permissão do irmão ou do rei. E mesmo com todos os vigias, Loki conseguiu fugir. Nos assustamos quando isso aconteceu... Quando voltou a ser capturado, Odin decidiu colocá-lo novamente em uma cela por motivo de segurança.

Naquele momento, elas entraram em um corredor bastante escuro. Laila estava tão absorta nas informações que Sif estava lhe dando que perdera a conta de quantos corredores haviam virado e quantas escadas tinham descido. Mas ali era claramente subterrâneo. O frio piorara incrivelmente e a luz era mais esverdeada. Thor a esperava em uma espécie de sala. Olhou-a com visível prazer e sorriu minimamente, sabendo que aquele era um momento delicado para sorrir abertamente. Laila gostava do loiro, ele lhe passava confiança e carinho, ao contrário de Sif, que parecia cada segundo mais tensa por estar ali.

A câmara onde estavam era mais clara que o corredor. Uma luz amarelada, mais clara e muito bem vinda iluminava o local. Laila conseguia ver os rostos dos dois com clareza agora. E por causa da iluminação, Thor percebeu o rosto da garota ficar levemente sério.

\- Por que Loki está cativo?

Laila não sabia se tinha permissão para questionar o príncipe daquele planeta tão diretamente, mas aquela questão estava a deixando inquieta e ela sabia que era questão de minutos até que ela saísse de sua boca. Thor abriu a boca para responder, mas Sif o interrompeu.

\- Porque Loki é um assassino. E corretamente julgado em Asgard. Ele é culpado.

\- Eu sei disso tudo, mas... Ele não é príncipe de Asgard também?

Laila perguntou, olhando para Thor, mas novamente foi a morena que respondeu.

\- Loki é traiçoeiro, as celas são mais seguras para pessoas como ele.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a paciência de Laila se alterou um mínimo e a simpatia momentânea que ela sentia por aquela mulher diminuiu drasticamente. Ela olhou para Sif.

\- Você não gosta muito dele, não é?

Perguntou. A morena abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedida por Thor, que levantou a mão e gesticulou gentilmente para que ela se retirasse do local. Laila a olhou com ódio, e depois se sentiu envergonhada com sua própria atitude. Ela não tinha direito de julgar Sif daquela maneira. Ao ver que a mulher virara o corredor, olhou para Thor com visível irritação.

\- Como assim, cativo? Me chamou até outro planeta para me mostrar que ele não melhora por estar em uma cela? Isso chega a ser irônico!

Ela disse quase gritando, estava furiosa com aquilo. Conhecia Loki, não sabia se o conhecia tão bem quanto o irmão, mas era claro que ele não era um homem que apreciava o aprisionamento. Thor fez uma pequena careta.

\- Loki é um fugitivo, Laila. E as leis de Asgard englobam todas as pessoas. – ele pautou. – Sem contar que Loki quebrou a confiança de todos quando fugiu de Asgard meses atrás.

Laila respirou fundo. Thor tinha razão e ela não sabia por que estava praticamente gritando com ele, já que ele era um príncipe, um deus e irmão de Loki. E ela uma mera mortal que fora chamada ali por circunstâncias estranhas. Thor virou-se para um corredor oposto ao que ela entrara com Sif e começou a andar, gesticulando para que a garota o acompanhasse.

\- Loki está em sua pior forma. Ele costuma ser meio irracional quando está assim. – Thor começou a contar, parecendo um pouco inseguro ao falar. – Peço que não se assuste... Teremos guardas ao redor, caso ocorra algo.

Laila não respondeu, apenas continuou o seguindo. Logo entraram por uma porta que já estava aberta, como se os guardas já soubessem da possível visita. Ali era ainda mais frio que na câmara anterior. E mais escuro. Apenas uma luz azulada vinha da cela onde Loki estava. Laila parou a quase dez metros da cela, olhando para dentro com visível aperto no coração.

A cela era completamente de vidro e era a fonte do brilho azulado que ela percebera ao entrar no local. Havia apenas uma cadeira em um canto, mas Loki não estava sentado ali. Ele permanecia sentado no canto da cela, seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto do chão, e ele não parecia se dar conta de nada que estava acontecendo ao redor dele.

A cela estava modificada por ele, Laila podia reparar no teto visivelmente congelado. Havia uma névoa característica do frio pairando sobre o local. Porém, o que ela conseguiu observar mais facilmente, não fora o jeito que a cela estava ou como os guardas a olhavam com curiosidade, foi como _ele_ estava.

A pele de Loki estava com aquele tom azulado. Seus olhos vermelhos pareciam desfocados, e ele realmente estava imerso em pensamentos, pois nem ao menos virou o rosto em direção à porta quando ela entrara com Thor. Uma pequena nuvem saía do nariz dele quando ele soltava o ar.

Laila se preocupou com a falta de atenção do moreno. Virou-se para Thor.

\- Há quanto tempo ele está na forma Jotun?

Thor parecia visivelmente surpreso com a pergunta dela. Eles começaram a se aproximar da cela.

\- Já o viu dessa forma? – Laila assentiu, mas não deu muitos detalhes. Loki continuava a olhar para o chão, mas agora parecia ciente de que havia alguém perto de sua cela. – Há dois meses...

Ele respondeu. Laila respirou fundo e olhou para um guarda.

\- Abra a porta.

Ela pediu. Não queria saber quem mandava ali ou se era Thor que precisava pedir aquilo ao guarda, ela sentia uma necessidade absurda e quase desesperadora de entrar na cela e confortar o homem que estava sentado no chão.

O guarda olhou para Thor e o loiro assentiu, dando a permissão. Ele abriu a porta da cela e a névoa saiu, fazendo todos ali fora sentirem o gelo que acompanhava o interior. Laila arrepiou-se com o frio, mas logo quando a névoa deu espaço para o interior da cela, ela conseguiu ver Loki com mais precisão. Ao ouvir que a porta se abrira para o que pareceu ser a primeira vez em seis meses, ele finalmente levantou o rosto e focou seus olhos nas pessoas que estavam ali. As orbes avermelhadas fitaram Laila com incrível surpresa e fascínio.

Thor percebeu um brilho diferente correr os olhos do irmão, mas nada disse. Mas de certa forma, temeu pela garota, sentindo-se indiretamente responsável caso algo ocorresse.

\- Quero conversar com ele. A sós.

Laila pediu, fazendo com que Thor se remexesse inquieto.

\- Acho que não é uma boa ideia.

\- Eu não sei aqui, mas em Midgard é falta de educação conversar sendo ouvido por desconhecidos.

Ela não mencionou que o sistema prisional do seu planeta era muito parecido com aquele, mas sabia que Thor não deixaria os dois sozinhos caso ela falasse aquilo. Finalmente o príncipe assentiu, gesticulando para que os guardas se retirassem e a olhando com atenção.

\- Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar. – ele olhou para Loki. – Tenha cuidado.

Laila assentiu e esperou todos saírem. Depois de alguns segundos, a porta da cela voltou a se fechar e as pessoas não estavam mais na câmara. Laila sentiu o frio quase cortante ali dentro, respirou fundo, vendo a fumaça sair pela sua boca quando soltou o ar, e virou-se.

Loki a olhava atentamente, como se estivesse duvidando de que era realmente ela parada a sua frente. Laila olhou para ele com visível carinho e saudade.

\- Olá, Loki.

Outra nuvem saiu da boca dela ao cumprimentá-lo. Loki não respondeu e voltou a fitar o chão. Ela ignorou aquilo, aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se no chão frio da cela, em frente a ele. No momento, mesmo contrariado, os olhos rubros de Loki a fitaram novamente.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente irritado. Ela não respondeu de imediato, mas sustentou o olhar dele com coragem visível.

\- Thor me chamou. – disse depois de alguns segundos.

Loki fez um barulho estranho com a boca.

\- É claro que ele te chamou. – ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

\- Não fale dessa maneira... Ele fez isso para o seu bem.

\- Eu estou bem.

\- Estou vendo isso.

Ela respondeu bruscamente, dando uma pausa naquela discussão idiota. Um silêncio estranho se instalou na cela. Apenas o barulho das respirações se era ouvido. A dela estava um pouco alterada, o frio começava a fazer efeito em seu corpo. Loki percebeu claramente os lábios dela começarem a ficar esbranquiçados. Laila aproximou-se ainda mais dele, olhando-o com atenção.

\- Você sabe que está mentindo. Pare com isso... – ela disse calmamente. – Eu vi você apenas uma vez dessa forma... E você não estava bem. Assim como não está agora.

Loki a olhou com irritação.

\- Você agora lê meus pensamentos? – ele perguntou. – Me deixe em paz!

O tom da voz dele se alterou um mínimo, mas isso não fez com que Laila se assustasse. Ela respirou fundo e cruzou as pernas, procurando uma posição mais confortável e sentando-se em frente a ele.

\- Não, não vou lhe deixar em paz. – ela disse, ignorando o tom de voz dele. – Não vou sair daqui até você melhorar. – Loki a olhou de repente, vendo-a juntar as mãos em cima das pernas. - Você afasta a todos, mas a mim não vai conseguir. Viajei até outro planeta para tentar te ajudar, não vou desistir tão facilmente.

Aquilo o pegou desprevenido, mas nem por isso ele disse algo mais. Apenas continuou a fitando com estranho fascínio. O silêncio voltou novamente à cela. Laila fitava o chão, esperando esperançosa por algo. Depois de alguns minutos ali, Loki começou a ficar inquieto.

\- Laila... – foi a primeira vez que ele disse o nome dela. – Você está ficando branca...

\- Eu estou acostumada com o frio. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Não com o frio dessa forma...

Ele parecia preocupado. Olhou em volta da cela, percebendo que havia gelo no teto e névoa por toda parte. A pele dela estava branca e os lábios estavam ainda mais esbranquiçados. Uma nuvem saía do nariz dela toda vez que ela soltava o ar. Ele se sentiu mal por ela, mas nada disse. Olhava-a com atenção quando ela abriu a boca novamente.

\- Eu senti sua falta... De verdade.

Ele _sentiu_ o sentimento por trás daquelas palavras.

\- Laila...

Começou, mas não terminou. Queria dizer que aquilo tudo era errado. Que era absurdo e que os sentimentos que ela nutria por ele não seriam devolvidos. Moravam em planetas diferentes e a vida daquela humana era completamente diferente da dele. Nunca daria certo, ele nunca sentiria o mesmo por ela, nunca iria amar uma humana. Ele tentou dizer aquilo tudo, mas ficou calado. As palavras simplesmente se recusavam a sair de sua boca, como se estivessem gritando a ele para que ele não a machucasse tão profundamente.

No momento em que Loki pensava no que dizer para que ela saísse logo dali, foi surpreendido com o toque quente daquela humana em seu rosto. Os dedos dela passavam um calor bem vindo até mesmo naquele frio incomum. Ele estremeceu, tentou ignorar aquilo, mas seus olhos vermelhos buscaram os olhos castanhos dela de forma automática.

Ela estava perto, bem perto. Loki conseguia sentir o cheiro característico daquela garota. Aquilo só tornou tudo mais difícil.

Laila se aproximou ainda mais, colocando agora as duas mãos no rosto dele.

\- Volte para mim.

Ela pediu, tocando carinhosamente os lábios frios dele com os seus. Apesar do local, Loki sentiu que a pele dela estava quente, como se ela se recusasse a entrar naquele mundo gelado dele, aquele mundo que era ruim e triste. Os lábios dela fizeram com que uma eletricidade incomum passasse pelo corpo dele, e sem conseguir se conter, antes que pudesse comandar o seu corpo a fazer o contrário, ele a puxava para si.

Laila sentiu-o abraçá-la. Bem como sentiu os lábios finos dele se afastarem, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo. A língua gelada entrou na boca dela e Laila tentou ignorar que estava o beijando daquela forma Jotun. Mas não se importava muito com isso. O queria, sempre o quis, e sempre iria querer. Eles ficaram se tocando por bons minutos, até que Loki se afastou do rosto dela, mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior da garota e sentindo o gosto que ele tanto amava sentir ali. O corpo dela estava perto do seu, e os olhos castanhos o observavam com atenção.

O rosto dele começou a perder a cor azulada, a pele pálida começou a tomar o lugar que pertencia. Os olhos vermelhos foram ficando claros, até se tornarem aqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto amava. As linhas no rosto e mãos estavam sumindo aos poucos, mas depois de alguns minutos haviam desaparecido completamente.

O local ainda estava frio, mas aquele frio não emanava diretamente do corpo dele. Laila olhou para Loki, vendo-o voltar ao normal. Sorriu sem conseguir se conter. Mas apesar de sua real satisfação, Loki não parecia sentir o mesmo. O rosto dele estava sério.

Depois de alguns segundos ele suspirou.

\- O que você está fazendo... É errado. – ele começou. – Uma humana em Asgard é errado. E eu sou perigoso, Laila. Sempre fui. – ele acariciou brevemente a bochecha dela. – Eu faço o que eu quero. E não meço consequências.

Laila ignorou boa parte daquilo. Ela sabia daquilo tudo antes mesmo de subir para aquele planeta. Não precisava daquela mulher Sif ou de Thor lhe dizendo a todo o momento que Loki era perigoso. E agora ele ousava dizer o mesmo? Ele não entendia que aquilo tudo era irrelevante?

Ela passou a mão pequena pelos cabelos lisos e negros, acariciando-o ali como sabia que ele adorava. Loki fechou os olhos, como se fosse um felino recebendo carinho depois de longos meses sem aquilo.

\- O que você quer agora?

Ela perguntou, ainda o acariciando. Ele abriu os olhos azuis, fitando-a com atenção. Ela ainda estava perto, e os braços longos dele ainda a seguravam.

\- Quero estar dentro de você. Experimentar todo o seu corpo com minha boca e língua. Apertar a sua carne...

Percebeu Laila ficar ruborizada, o rosto dele foi percorrido por um sorriso maldoso, um sorriso característico demais para que ela não se sentisse satisfeita em ver. Ele estava de volta. E continuou.

\- Quero fazer você gritar meu nome. Senti-la se contrair quando chega ao orgasmo...

\- Loki... – ela tentou falar, sentindo seu rosto queimar ainda mais.

Ele parou de falar, deixando o resto para a imaginação dela. Apoiou a cabeça no vidro da cela e respirou fundo, ainda com Laila nos braços, como se temesse que ela fugisse.

\- Eu quero sair daqui...

Ele deixou no ar. Laila o olhou com atenção.

\- Bom... Eu posso conversar com Thor. Seu irmão está muito preocupado com você...

Tentou se levantar, mas logo foi impedida pelos braços dele, que a enlaçaram novamente. Ele a puxou para si, colocando o nariz no rosto dela e aspirando aquele perfume delicioso que descobrira sentir falta por meses.

\- Não... Fique mais um pouco. Por favor.

Ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca dele fez uma sensação engraçada de cócegas correr o corpo dela. Laila sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele e voltando a acariciar os cabelos negros.

* * *

Odin olhava para Thor com visível atenção, mas algo no olho do rei deixava transparecer sua dúvida.

\- Loki já está em sua forma normal... Ele melhorou bastante desde que a garota chegou aqui... – Thor relatou. – Pai, temos que retirá-lo daquela cela. Loki precisa ficar ao lado da humana. E ela não pode descer sempre àquele lugar.

Odin continuou olhando para o filho, ponderando seu pedido. Era perigoso tirar Loki da cela, já havia o perdido uma vez, uma possível fuga não seria impossível. Contudo, ele sabia que aquela oportunidade era única. A garota humana mexia com seu filho bastardo mais do que normal e aquilo era praticamente impossível.

\- Ela tem grande influência sobre Loki... Isso é inegável.

Odin soltou em meio aos seus pensamentos, fazendo com que Thor assentisse.

\- Solte-o. Mas quero guardas por todo o palácio. Quero a guarda redobrada! Ninguém dorme enquanto Loki estiver solto!

Odin disse, fazendo com que Thor desse um meio sorriso. Sabia que era exagero do pai, mas também sabia que precisava ser categórico em acatar suas ordens. Ele virou-se para sair dali e tirar seu irmão da cela, quando a voz do pai chegou aos seus ouvidos.

\- Thor, a garota não pode ficar por tanto tempo em Asgard. Ela é uma humana.

Thor virou-se para Odin novamente, olhando-o com curiosidade.

\- Está pensando no bem estar da garota agora?

O sorriso pequeno de Odin surpreendeu o filho.

\- Não. Estou pensando além disso.


	16. Sua

**Sua**

Laila estava na sacada do seu quarto observando tudo lá fora com atenção e certo fascínio. Asgard era muito diferente da Terra. Em tudo. No tipo de moradia, de arquitetura, as armas que usavam... Algumas pareciam ter saído de um filme de ficção científica, lasers e certos campos de força. Outras seriam julgadas arcaicas em seu planeta. Espadas, arcos e flechas, machados...

As mulheres sempre possuíam cabelos longos, que iam praticamente até a cintura. Usavam vestido de seda ou de tecidos que ela ainda não sabia quais eram, mas não se esforçava muito para descobrir, pois não era especialista no assunto. Na verdade, Laila era bem simples no modo de vestir, mas pelo visto os asgardianos acharam no mínimo estranho suas calças jeans e suas botas, pois no dia seguinte seu armário estava repleto de vestidos das mais diversas cores e sandálias douradas e prateadas.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma diversificado que chegava à sacada do seu quarto. Sua cabeça era preenchida por diversos pensamentos, mas todos foram cortados quando ela escutou um barulho de batida na porta.

Ela saiu da sacada, andando até a porta e a abrindo. Thor estava do outro lado, e a olhou com atenção quando ela o fitou. Laila deu um espaço -enorme - para que ele passasse e o Deus do Trovão entrou no quarto. Ele parecia destoar de tudo ali. Thor era musculoso demais, alto demais e sua aparência parecia selvagem. E mesmo assim era belo.

O loiro a olhou e mexeu em uma flor que estava em um vaso ali perto, olhando as pétalas. A cena ficou ainda mais estranha.

\- Loki foi solto pela manhã... – ele soltou, olhando-a logo depois para ver a reação da garota, que parecia surpresa e ansiosa com a notícia. – Eu gostaria de lhe agradecer... Por tudo. Por tudo o que fez por ele. Você poderá vê-lo mais tarde.

Ele disse em um só fôlego. O sorriso que Laila deu foi no mínimo reconfortante, quebrando a formalidade da conversa. Thor sorriu também, um sorriso tímido, que ela descobrira ser comum para pessoas não muito próximas, como ela.

\- Até quando ficarei aqui?

Perguntou sem conseguir se conter. Havia passado uma noite tranquila, mas aquela pergunta sempre dava um jeito de aparecer em sua mente, perturbando-a. Não sabia até quando ficaria ali, e ela não podia ignorar que aquela não era uma viagem comum, afinal, ela estava em outro planeta. A expressão de Thor ficou mais séria.

\- Primeiro eu preciso ver como Loki irá reagir depois de ser solto... – ele começou. – Preciso ver como ele vai reagir com você por perto...

Ao ver que Laila o olhava de forma questionadora, continuou.

\- Ele precisa me escutar... Loki é uma pessoa muito difícil de conviver.

\- Eu o acho simples. – Laila deu sua opinião. – Mas parece que todos têm uma opinião diferente aqui.

O sorriso de Thor naquele momento foi mais caloroso.

\- Você não parece representar todos para Loki. – ele se afastou do vaso e caminhou até a porta. – É por isso que preciso de você aqui.

* * *

Quando ela viu que a noite havia chegado, saiu finalmente do seu quarto e caminhou em direção ao corredor leste, seguindo as coordenadas que Thor lhe dera. Fora extremamente desconfortável escutar a conversa de Thor, dizendo a ela que Loki estaria no quarto dele pela parte da noite e ela poderia ir vê-lo. Ela não sabia se em Asgard os costumes eram outros, mas onde morava não era comum uma garota da idade dela ser convidada a entrar no quarto de um homem. Principalmente de um homem como Loki.

Mas lá estava ela, andando calmamente pelo corredor. Ela conseguiu avistar a porta verde escura rapidamente, característica marcante da personalidade dele, aquela cor. Respirou fundo uma vez e bateu na porta, ajeitando o seu vestido, que ainda não estava habituada a usar.

Não houve resposta.

Ela esperou alguns minutos, sentindo seu coração começar a se acelerar na expectativa de vê-lo. Poderia ser idiotice, mas quando o vira a última vez, Loki estava em uma cela, vigiado por guardas. Ali não... Ele estava só. E ela não sabia o que aquilo poderia significar.

Demorou cerca de dois minutos para decidir abrir a porta ela mesma. Loki já havia feito isso em seu apartamento diversas vezes, invadindo sua privacidade. Por que ela não poderia fazer o mesmo?

Ela percebeu que o quarto estava vazio logo quando abriu a porta, mas havia claridade saindo de uma porta à esquerda, o que indicava que Loki devia estar no banho.

\- Loki?

Ela o chamou. Porém, igual da última vez, não houve resposta.

Laila decidiu por não invadir mais a privacidade dele e começou a andar pelo quarto. Observou tudo com atenção, tentando se controlar para não tocar em nada. O quarto dele era diferente de tudo o que ela já havia visto. Por mais que Loki fosse considerado cativo e praticamente um desertor, o cômodo onde o príncipe bastardo dormia parecia estar intocado por outras mãos que não as dele.

Havia uma estante grande e alta, preenchida por livros com capas de diversas cores, alguns pareciam antigos, outros, mais recentes. Alguns estavam intocados, outros estavam colocados em uma mesa próxima, abertos ou marcados por algum tipo de pergaminho. Ela aproximou-se da mesa e correu os olhos pelas páginas dos livros, tentando descobrir o assunto que o mantinha entretido. Mas era inútil. Ela não conhecia aquele idioma, os símbolos eram muito diferentes, e mesmo que Laila estivesse acostumada com o alfabeto russo, ela nunca havia visto aquilo em nenhum lugar.

Voltou a andar, esquecendo-se da leitura de Loki. A cama era imensa, possuía lençóis negros, que estavam meticulosamente esticados como se uma criada tivesse acabado de sair dali. As cortinas verdes escuras esvoaçavam perto da grande porta da varanda. Tudo ali estava aberto. Um vento frio encontrava o corpo dela e fazia com que as chamas já baixas da lareira ameaçassem apagar definitivamente. Ela olhou com curiosidade para a grande porta. A vista ali era bonita. Mais bela do que a vista do seu próprio quarto. A varanda de Loki não dava para o centro de Asgard. Pelo contrário, o quarto dele ficava do outro lado do palácio, em um local mais distante, e apenas uma pequena parte de Asgard era vista. As montanhas e esculturas em pedra eram vistas com mais facilidade ali.

Ela se afastou da varanda, andando até o quarto novamente. Ao lado da cama, ela podia ver uma mesa com tampa de vidro. Aquilo chamou a sua atenção. Caminhou até lá e viu com fascínio uma coleção de adagas por detrás do vidro. Estavam colocadas em uma espécie de veludo e estavam meticulosamente alinhadas e limpas.

Laila ergueu a mão, como se fosse tocar em alguma.

\- Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a não tocar no que não te pertence?

A voz grave e sibilada de Loki chegou aos seus ouvidos e Laila recolheu a mão no mesmo momento, olhando firmemente para a origem do som. Surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que estava em frente à porta do banheiro. A abertura agora era o suficiente para vê-lo.

Loki estava na banheira, os braços longos jogados para trás. Os cabelos estavam para trás, como sempre. Mas molhados. O banheiro era preenchido por um vapor pouco denso, o cheiro dos sais saía do banheiro e agora chegava ao nariz de Laila.

Ela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, apenas ficou ali, parada e o observando, esperando que ele saísse da banheira e se trocasse para conversar com ela. Mas Loki não fez isso. Seu rosto fino foi percorrido por um sorriso jocoso e ele gesticulou com a mão para que ela entrasse no banheiro, pedido que ela pensou um pouco antes de acatar.

Timidamente, Laila entrou no banheiro. O aroma a consumiu no mesmo momento. Parecia algo como cravo... Mas apenas parecia. Era diferente, de um modo... Incomum. Mas era delicioso. Ela parou em frente à enorme banheira que ele estava e o observou.

Os olhos gélidos de Loki correram pelo corpo dela de forma atenta e Laila teve a sensação de que o deus estava a despindo com aquele olhar, teve a sensação de que, por mais que fosse ele ali na banheira, era ela que estava nua.

Decidiu por quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

\- Você tem uma coleção de adagas?

A pergunta soou com sarcasmo, como se ela estivesse o chamando de psicopata por ter aquele monte de facas dentro de um móvel. Loki apenas sorriu.

\- É uma das minhas paixões...

\- Tenho medo de suas paixões. – ela brincou.

\- Eu também. – ele voltou a olhar para ela intensidade. – Principalmente paixões novas, que descobri ter há pouco tempo.

O rosto dela foi percorrido por um rubor agradável e Laila novamente ficou sem palavras. Então decidiu olhar para a janela que ficava ali perto. Não se via nada lá fora, apenas árvores e neblina. Loki cortou o silêncio.

\- Você estava querendo falar comigo?

Ela o olhou, assentindo.

\- Seu irmão me disse que haviam te soltado... Gostaria de saber como você se sente.

Loki fez uma pequena careta.

\- Como se eles tivessem feito um favor.

\- Bom... Você está solto. O motivo disso não importa. – ela tentou acalmá-lo.

\- O motivo foi você.

Silêncio novamente. Loki colocou a cabeça no encosto da banheira escura e fechou os olhos. A pele pálida dele contrastava com tudo ali. Ele engoliu em seco e voltou a olhá-la.

\- Thor acha que você pode me deixar mais... Manso.

Ele sorriu de forma maliciosa, fazendo com que Laila revirasse os olhos.

\- As pessoas acham que você é um animal feroz. Eu discordo... Você apenas é... Bom, você.

Loki franziu o cenho, não entendendo muito o que ela quis com aquilo. Laila ficou um pouco deslocada ali. A conversa estava tensa demais para uma primeira conversa com ele livre. Ela gesticulou para ele.

\- Vou esperar você terminar seu banho... Estarei no seu quarto.

Ela se afastou da banheira, mas logo parou de andar, pois a voz dele chegou aos seus ouvidos novamente, como uma ordem.

\- Aonde você pensa que vai?

Um arrepio estranho percorreu o corpo dela. Laila virou-se para ele, um sorriso percorrendo o seu rosto jovial.

\- Não preciso mais fazer o que você manda, Loki. Esqueceu?

\- Você não vai fazer porque eu mandei. Você vai fazer porque quer fazer.

Ela se sentiu desafiada. Voltou a se aproximar da banheira e cruzou os braços.

\- Tudo bem. Comece.

Ela disse, olhando-o com diversão. Mas Loki tinha planos mais... Maliciosos para ela.

\- Dispa-se.

O rosto dela perdeu a expressão de diversão e logo ela parecia confusa com o pedido, mas Loki a olhava de forma tão intensa que ela sabia que ele não desistiria, e retiraria a roupa dela ali mesmo, ou a perseguiria até ela tirar. Um rubor dessa vez mais forte percorreu seu rosto, mas ela sorriu para ele.

\- Me dê um bom motivo para fazer isso.

Ela o provocou, mas Loki não pareceu tão surpreso com a ousadia.

\- Você não quer entrar na banheira? Você não sabe o que está perdendo... Em todos os sentidos.

Loki era terrível, e maldoso demais para que ela conseguisse sair ganhando daquele jogo de palavras. Laila revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos nas costas, no laço do vestido que estava usando, puxando o tecido fino, que desapertou o corpete no mesmo momento. Os olhos de Loki faiscaram.

\- Mais devagar, Laila.

Ele pediu, fazendo-a ficar extremamente desconcertada com aquilo. Ela tentou levar tudo na brincadeira, mas ela tinha consciência do modo como ele a olhava, como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne que seria dado a um animal selvagem depois dele ficar muito tempo em uma jaula, faminto.

Ela retirou todos os nós do vestido vagarosamente e o tecido foi caindo aos poucos, revelando os seios e a barriga delgada. Loki não desgrudava os olhos azuis do corpo dela, e quando Laila finalmente deixou o vestido cair pelo seu corpo, permanecendo apenas com sua roupa íntima, ele sorriu.

\- Livre-se disso e venha aqui.

Laila fez o que foi pedido, como se Loki fosse seu dono, ou algo do tipo. Ela caminhou lentamente para a banheira e entrou ali, sentando-se aos poucos e sentindo a água quente e deliciosa percorrer o seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos ao contato, suspirando de forma baixa.

Aquilo o deixou louco.

Ele se aproximou dela, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos para fitá-lo com certa expectativa. O cheiro divino não vinha da água, mas dele. Como se ele tivesse lançado um feitiço de atração em seu próprio corpo, deixando-a zonza apenas em aspirar aquele cheiro.

\- Eu adorei vê-la vestida com algo asgardiano... – ele começou, aproximando-se ainda mais. – Mas prefiro você nua.

Ela desviou os olhos para a água, mas logo percebeu o rosto dele próximo ao seu. Com cuidado meticuloso, ele tocou os lábios finos nos lábios dela, sentindo o sabor que ele tanto apreciava ali. Loki gemeu, fazendo com que um arrepio delicioso percorresse o corpo dela.

Timidamente, ela o enlaçou com os braços, e ele aproveitou-se desse gesto para puxá-la em direção ao seu corpo, sentindo os seios firmes apertarem o peito dele, sentindo as pernas trêmulas dela ao lado do corpo dele.

Ele estalou os dedos e ela percebeu uma iluminação diferente percorrer o banheiro. Pareciam velas, mas não eram. Eram apenas pequenas chamas que flutuavam em volta da banheira, iluminando-os com um brilho amarelado. Ela sorriu.

\- Isso tudo para parecer romântico?

Ela não se conteve em fazer a pergunta, mas Loki apenas mordiscou a orelha dela.

\- Isso tudo para, caso você queira fugir daqui, eu possa aumentar as chamas.

Ela sorriu e ele capturou novamente a boca dela, iniciando daquela vez um beijo mais lascivo. A língua dele envolveu-se com a língua dela, e Laila tomou consciência das mãos longas pegando a sua cintura, uma permanecendo ali, como se temesse que ela saísse de perto dele, a outra descendo sensualmente pelo corpo dela, até encontrar o meio de suas pernas e tocá-la da maneira mais íntima que ele poderia tocar.

Ela gemeu, finalizando assim o beijo e puxando-o mais para perto, como se pudesse sentir melhor os dedos dele fazendo o trabalho divino que estavam fazendo. Laila não acreditava muito que estava ali, em outro planeta, com um deus nórdico a tocando em uma banheira no mínimo imensa. Parecia um sonho. Um delicioso e erótico sonho.

\- Eu preciso sentir... Você.

Ela pediu, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram. Ouvir aquele tipo de pedido saindo da boca dela foi quase como um presente para ele. Loki fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

\- Você está deixando tudo mais difícil para mim. – ele reclamou.

\- Por quê?

\- Estou tentando me controlar desde que escutei você entrando no quarto.

Laila sorriu com as palavras dele, beijando o queixo de Loki levemente.

\- Nunca pedi para você se controlar nesse quesito.

Os olhos dele pareciam refletir o fogo das chamas, mas ela sabia que tal fogo vinha dele mesmo. Loki tomou a boca dela novamente, retirando sua mão de entre as pernas dela e direcionando seu membro para o lugar que ele desejava estar desde que aquela garota entrara em sua cela, com palavras tolas e pedidos afetuosos.

Ele a penetrou com cuidado, sentindo cada parte do interior dela, sentindo o sexo dela o apertar, como se soubesse quem ele era e que o lugar dele era ali.

\- Ah... O céu.

Ele disse em meio a um sussurro, fazendo-a sorrir e mordiscar o ombro dele levemente.

\- Então desfrute do céu... Desfrute do que é seu.

Aquelas palavras finalmente o pegaram desprevenido. Ele empurrou e puxou a cintura dela com delicadeza para que ela movesse o quadril, fazendo com que ambos sentissem os movimentos.

\- Minha...

Ele disse, saboreando o significado daquela palavra. Sim. Laila era sua. Nem mesmo outro humano tocaria naquela garota. Ela era sua no momento em que esbarrara com ela naquele parque, o corpo suado dela derrubando-o de forma quase violenta. Estava fraco naquele dia, e um pouco desorientado. E ela o ajudou.

Inocente, bela e amável.

Características que ele assumia achar tolas para qualquer pessoa, mas que desenhavam de forma bela aquela garota que ele possuía. Laila era assim, sua essência era ser boa para com os outros, e ele gostava dela por causa disso. Não sabia dizer ao certo em qual momento aquilo começara atrai-lo, mas sabia que naquele momento ele só conseguiria pensar em Laila. Possui-la, proporcionar prazer a ela.

Ela fechava as pernas no corpo dele, puxando-o em direção a ela cada vez com mais força, como se quisesse senti-lo cada vez com mais intensidade. Loki percebeu o desejo dela, e logo começou a mexer o quadril ele mesmo, penetrando-a mais fortemente e fazendo-a gemer com os gestos. As unhas dela fincaram nas costas largas do deus, e os dentes fecharam-se no ombro dele, fazendo com que ele chegasse à sua borda.

Ele possuiu-a com toda a força que ele conseguia possuir com os corpos envoltos em água, ele a tomou com prazer, lascívia e desejo puro, mas algo em seu íntimo se regozijava ao vê-la estremecer nos braços dele, senti-la apertá-lo com as pernas e com seu sexo, ouvi-la gemer o nome dele de forma quase idolatrada.

Sim... Ele gostava disso. Ele gostava de pessoas o idolatrando.

Ele mexeu-se uma última vez, derramando-se dentro dela e sentindo-a entregue, do mesmo modo que sempre ficava quando a possuía e quando ambos descobriam-se grudados fisicamente, exauridos por causa do prazer que haviam proporcionado um ao outro.

* * *

Estavam deitados na cama dele há horas. Os lençóis negros já não estavam meticulosamente arrumados como antes, mas agora tampavam boa parte do corpo dela. Ele estava descoberto. Parecia não sentir frio, mas Laila tinha consciência do vento gelado entrando pela porta da varanda. Mas as chamas da lareira, agora reanimadas, proporcionavam um calor agradável ao quarto.

Ela deitava sobre o peito dele, sentindo os dedos longos de Loki acariciarem os cabelos dela. O silêncio não era desconfortável. Com aquele quarto mergulhado na quietude, ela podia escutar o coração dele com facilidade, e sua respiração tranquila.

Mas ela decidiu que já era hora de romper aquela paz.

\- Não posso ficar em Asgard por muito tempo.

Disse, esperando a resposta. Mas a pergunta que veio a seguir a surpreendeu.

\- Quem disse? – ele a questionou.

Laila levantou o rosto para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

\- Loki... Eu tenho uma vida na Terra. Além do mais, eu sou humana... Não posso ficar aqui, aqui é um lugar feito para imortais...

Loki permaneceu quieto, então ela continuou.

\- Um dia terei que ir... E esse dia não irá tardar, arrisco a dizer.

Aquilo o deixou visivelmente inquieto. Loki se remexeu entre os lençóis, mas os olhos azuis permaneceram focados no teto. Laila respirou fundo.

\- Você pode vir comigo.

Ela fez o pedido, sentindo seu coração se acelerar ante a expectativa da resposta. Mas Loki a decepcionou. Mais uma vez.

\- E voltar para aquele antro de estúpidos?

Ele perguntou de forma quase ácida. Falar da raça dela parecia ser um esforço para ele, parecia irritá-lo. Laila se sentiu no mínimo triste com a pergunta.

\- Loki, não fale assim da minha raça. Não se esqueça de que também pertenço àquele _antro_. – ela deu ênfase à última palavra. - Você está deitado com uma humana!

Ele revirou os olhos, mas não pediu desculpas.

\- Você é diferente. – Loki soltou.

\- Diferente como?

\- Não sei... Diferente.

A explicação foi evasiva, deixando-a ainda mais perturbada. Ele ficou calado novamente, e ela percebeu que aquilo estava indo para um caminho que ela não queria que fosse. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar com as palavras.

\- Somos muito diferentes, Loki...

Ele enrijeceu.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Finalmente ele a olhou, mas Laila já não o olhava mais, temendo que, ao fitar aqueles olhos gélidos, perdesse a coragem de dizer o que pretendia.

\- Eu acho que isso tudo um dia terá que acabar. É loucura... Eu sei. Agora eu sei. E para que eu não sofra mais, é melhor que acabe rápido. – ela agora tinha a total atenção dele. – Eu sei que você é um imortal frio, mas eu sou humana, e tenho sentimentos... E sentimentos são difíceis de irem embora.

O sorriso enviesado que Loki dera apenas a deixou mais irritada.

\- Sente algo por mim?

Ele perguntou, deixando-a envergonhada. Mas ela tomou a coragem necessária para olhá-lo.

\- E se eu sentir?

Devolveu a pergunta. Mas a resposta a deixou sem rumo.

\- Será o maior erro que você um dia irá cometer.

Duas coisas Loki percebeu logo quando terminou a frase; os olhos castanhos dela tomarem um brilho incomum, uma mistura de lágrimas e fúria, e o corpo dela deixando o colchão, fazendo um estranho vazio correr o corpo dele.

Ela se levantou, procurando o vestido e começando a recolocá-lo de qualquer jeito no corpo.

\- Aonde vai?

Ele perguntou. Ela era rápida, e já estava atando o último nó do vestido, fazendo o último laço. Ela calçou as sandálias.

\- Para meu quarto. Amanhã converso com Odin, seu pai. Vou voltar para a Terra.

Ela respondeu, andando para a porta do quarto dele. Loki ficou atônito com a atitude dela. Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta dourada, ela virou-se rapidamente para ele.

\- Já fui magoada demais por pessoas...

Ela deixou aquilo no ar. Uma informação nova e preciosa. Mas antes que Loki pudesse perguntar quem havia a magoado no passado, o som da porta se fechando chegou aos ouvidos dele.

Estava só.

Novamente.


	17. Retorno

**Capítulo 17**

Laila mexia em certos pertences que usara durante a sua curta estadia em Asgard. O armário que pertencia ao quarto onde ela dormira por aqueles poucos dias estava repletos de vestidos, e Laila usou quase todos, sabendo que aquele tipo de roupa era incomum para ela, porém, tradicional naquele planeta.

Ela já conversara com Odin. Laila já passara por diversas entrevistas de emprego, diversas palestras ou até mesmo deu algumas aulas de fotografia, mas nunca se sentia intimidada a falar sobre algo. Até o dia que entrara na sala onde ficava o trono do Rei de Asgard e dirigira a palavra a ele.

Odin era perspicaz, a olhava como se ela fosse um ser inferior, e ela sabia que o rei a considerava daquela maneira, mas era educado o bastante para não colocar sua opinião em voz alta. De qualquer maneira, Odin parecia saber que Laila estivera na companhia de Loki minutos atrás.

O rosto dela entregava um pouco isso. Ao pedir para Odin a permissão de voltar ao seu planeta, ela não conseguiu conter a fisionomia de tristeza que estava carregando. Ela desviou o olhar a todo o momento, principalmente quando dissera ao rei que seu objetivo de estar ali já havia sido concluído. Loki não estava mais imerso em drama e tristeza. Parecia bem. Bem até demais. O príncipe bastardo ainda estava cativo no quarto, mas seu humor parecia ter melhorado muito.

Odin a liberara sem fazer muitas perguntas. Como Laila sempre pensou, ele parecia saber de tudo antes mesmo que ela chegasse a ele e fizesse o pedido. Ela não sabia se fora o modo como saiu do quarto de Loki e andou pelos corredores, temendo que alguém visse as lágrimas no rosto dela, ou se o próprio Loki contara a Odin o que havia ocorrido. A segunda hipótese era mais provável, visto que Loki odiava Odin.

Horas depois, ela se encontrava no quarto. Trancada. Havia trancado a porta por algum tempo para não correr o risco de alguém entrar e vê-la chorando. Não queria parecer fraca, ou ainda mais fraca, diante dos olhos daqueles imortais. Ali ela era apenas uma humana. Uma mortal qualquer que subira até aquele planeta com apenas um propósito.

Ela percebeu dois vestidos em cima de cama. Um fantasma de sorriso passou pelo seu rosto. Frigga. A única pessoa ali que Laila realmente amara desde que conversara, se sentira à vontade ao lado da deusa, mesmo sabendo que ela era rainha de Asgard. Ela tinha uma aura poderosa em torno dela, que fazia jus à fama de companheira de Odin, mas seu instinto materno e carinhoso falava mais alto.

Naqueles poucos dias, Frigga foi como um bálsamo para ela, principalmente quando entrara em seu quarto minutos atrás e a pegara chorando. Ao contrário do que Laila imaginara, a deusa não perguntou o motivo, apenas sentou-se na cama e conversou calmamente com ela, dizendo como foi bom ter a companhia de Laila por aquele curto espaço de tempo e insistindo que a garota levasse os vestidos para Midgard. Como Laila não queria abusar, escolheu apenas dois, que ela realmente amara vestir.

"_Você fica linda de vestido."_

Frigga havia lhe dito. A mesa coisa que seu filho havia dito dentro daquele quarto no dia anterior.

Laila estremeceu ao pensar em Loki. Não queria pensar naquele homem, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia fugir dos seus próprios pensamentos. Principalmente porque ela se lembrava a todo o momento da conversa que havia tido com Loki. E ao lembrar-se da conversa, se sentia confusa.

Thor pedira para ela estar em Asgard porque aparentemente ela era a única pessoa que deixava o irmão mais caloroso. Thor havia lhe dito que Loki melhorava bastante na presença dela, e que ela conseguia lidar com o moreno de uma maneira que ninguém conseguia. Que ela conseguia atingi-lo de uma forma que nunca fora atingido.

Então por que Loki era tão distante?

Laila se fazia essa pergunta a todo o momento. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Loki era tão indiferente a tudo. Ele tinha que sentir pelo menos algo, uma centelha do que ela sentia. Ou o que ele sentia era apenas carnal e ela estava confundindo tudo?

Muitas perguntas. Nenhuma resposta.

Sentia-se tola por gostar dele. Loki era a pessoa mais fria que ela conhecia. Mas mesmo assim ela ainda nutria sentimentos por ele.

Alguém batera na porta. Laila se assustou, lembrando-se que havia destrancado o quarto quando Frigga entrara, mas que havia lembrando-se de voltar a trancá-lo quando a rainha a deixara só novamente. Agradeceu a si mesma por pensar naquilo. Enxugou as lágrimas no casaco que usava e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a.

Era Thor.

O loiro pediu permissão para entrar e Laila deu um grande espaço para ele passar pela porta. Ele entrou no cômodo, os olhos azuis passando brevemente pela pequena sacola quase feita e por Laila. Ela estava chorando, isso era claro. Os olhos castanhos possuíam a vermelhidão comum de alguém que derramara as lágrimas, mas ele não comentou nada, sabendo que no mínimo invadira a privacidade e o momento da garota ao entrar ali.

\- Vejo que sua mala está quase pronta.

Ele disse de forma baixa, tentando iniciar uma conversa. Laila assentiu e caminhou até a sacola, observando alguns pertences que levaria dali, e colocando com cuidado os dois vestidos que escolhera, as duas últimas peças de roupa, justamente para não amassá-las. Ela a fechou e quando tentou levantá-la, surpreendeu-se quando a bagagem saiu de sua mão, leve.

Thor a pegara como se a sacola estivesse cheia de penas. Ele sorriu minimamente para ela e gesticulou para que Laila o seguisse, saindo do quarto.

\- Obrigada.

Ela agradeceu, dando uma última olhada no quarto antes de sair pela porta. Seus olhos castanhos corriam de forma quase saudosa por tudo ali. Asgard era linda, isso ela não podia negar, e tudo ali era peculiar demais para que ela não sentisse saudade. Sabia que nunca mais voltaria àquele lugar. Pelo menos levaria alguns pequenos objetos para se lembrar de que tudo fora real.

Eles alcançaram a Ponte Arco-Íris rapidamente, ela sabendo que Heimdall estava à espera dos dois no final da ponte. Ao finalmente chegar onde devia, Laila viu o guardião de Asgard parado quase como uma estátua, mas logo ele se virou e olhou de forma calma para Laila. Os olhos dourados eram fora do comum, e ela sabia que aqueles olhos podiam ver cada ser vivo e cada movimento de cada planeta.

\- Espere aqui.

Thor pediu e Laila parou de chofre, fazendo o que o loiro havia pedido. Sentia seu coração bater um pouco mais forte do que o normal. Não iria viajar com Thor igual fizera ao chegar ali. Voltaria só, e isso estava a deixando nervosa. Heimdall pedira para ela fechar os olhos quando acontecesse, ela se sentiria melhor e estaria em Midgard logo. Conversara com o guardião sobre isso horas atrás.

Ela engoliu em seco ao ver Thor conversando com o negro, mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi o modo como os olhos de ambos correram para um ponto atrás dela, olhando aquele ponto com atenção.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela virou-se. E o que viu a deixou ainda mais triste, confusa e furiosa.

Loki andava calmamente em direção aos três. Trajava vestes mais simples do que o normal, porém ainda escuras com um toque de verde, suas cores. Ela tentou desviar os olhos dele, mas logo ele postou-se ao lado dela, parando ali como se fosse um cão de guarda. Ela não disse nada.

Dois minutos se passaram até ela ouvir a voz dele.

\- Ia embora sem se despedir de mim? – ele perguntou de forma irônica.

\- Se veio até aqui para conversar nesse tom comigo, é melhor ir embora. Estou indo para casa.

_Finalmente._ Ela pensou, mas nada acrescentou em voz alta. Percebeu Loki se remexer ao seu lado.

\- Eu vou com você.

\- O QUÊ?

Ela se virou, o olhando. Pelo rosto de tédio do moreno, ele também não parecia apreciar aquela ideia, então ela se perguntou o motivo de ele ir. Naquele momento, Thor se aproximou, olhando para Laila como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pela informação repentina.

\- É uma decisão de Odin. – ele disse, olhando para Loki. – Parece que nosso pai deseja que Loki conheça melhor os humanos e entenda a essência deles. Deixá-lo em Midgard irá fazê-lo se lembrar disso. – ele voltou a olhar para Laila. – Ele será vigiado, não se preocupe.

Naquele momento, Loki revirou os olhos, ignorando perfeitamente o modo como Thor se referiu a Odin, como se o Pai de Todos fosse pai do moreno também. Ele começou a andar em direção ao núcleo onde Laila precisaria ir, Thor aproveitou-se da ausência do irmão e voltou a olhar para Laila.

\- Ele precisa ficar perto de você. Meu pai percebeu o quanto ele muda perto de você. Isso vai ser saudável...

\- Para quem?

Ela perguntou de forma até mesmo irritada. Thor a olhou de forma tranquila e gesticulou para que ela fizesse o mesmo caminho que Loki fizera segundos atrás. Quando ela chegou ao lado do moreno, respirou fundo.

\- Você não vai _comigo_ para Midgard. Você vai _para_ Midgard. É diferente.

Loki deu de ombros.

\- Não importa, estaremos próximos.

E com isso ela sentiu, a estranha sensação como se estivesse caindo num abismo sem fim. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do conselho de Heimdall.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos, Laila percebeu o tom dourado sumir para dar espaço ao tom branco predominante em sua cidade. O cheiro familiar das árvores do parque chegou ao seu nariz e ele não conteve o sorriso, que nasceu em seu rosto depois de muito tempo escondido.

\- Sentiu saudade de casa?

Ela escutou a voz fria ao seu lado e percebeu com certo desespero que Loki ainda estava ao lado dela. O sorriso sumiu rapidamente e ela fechou o rosto, olhando-o.

\- Claro que senti.

Pegou a mala, arrastando-a pelo parque. Sentiu a bagagem ficar novamente leve, e percebeu que Loki a pegara do mesmo modo que o irmão fizera minutos atrás. Pelo menos a educação era partilhada em família e os irmãos tinham aquilo em comum. Loki não deu uma palavra a ela na caminhada, e quando eles finalmente entraram no prédio e subiram a escadaria característica do lugar, ele colocou a mala no chão.

Laila perguntou-se se Loki ficaria em seu apartamento igual da última vez, mas o moreno tratou de responder aquele mal entendido logo.

\- Estarei por perto... – ele disse. – Se precisar de algo, é só me chamar.

\- Como irei te chamar? Você por acaso tem um celular?

Ela perguntou, irritada, esquecendo-se completamente de que não poderia nem cogitar a possibilidade de chamá-lo. Loki sorriu.

\- Posso chegar até você facilmente agora. Meus poderes voltaram. Posso me teletransportar. E agora sinto as ondas de seus pensamentos. – ele a olhou com extrema atenção. – É só você focar o seu pensamento em mim, com intensidade. E eu estarei aqui.

_Isso não será muito difícil._ Ela pensou, mas novamente não colocou seu pensamento em voz alta. Logo depois se lembrou de algo.

\- Espera, desde quando seus poderes voltaram?

\- Desde que você veio me visitar em Asgard.

\- Isso me lembra de algo que aquela ruiva falou. Você já controlou a mente de outras pessoas, não é?

Loki não respondeu àquela pergunta, apenas sorriu de forma jocosa. Laila trancou o maxilar.

\- Claro... – ela pensou em voz alta. – Sempre misterioso.

Ele sorriu de forma aberta daquela vez, aproximando-se dela e pegando a mão de Laila. Os lábios finos dele encontraram a pele macia da mão dele, ele depositou um beijo demorado ali, desaparecendo como fumaça logo em seguida.

Ela entrou no apartamento e bateu a porta com força logo depois. Ela esqueceria Loki. Não precisava chamá-lo. Não precisa da companhia dele e muito menos da ajuda dele. Ele que conhecesse a essência dos humanos sozinho. Ela não ia ajudar. Teria que contrariar o pedido e o desejo de Odin e de Thor. Afinal, o que aqueles deuses fizeram de bom para ela? Apenas a aproximaram novamente daquele ser frio e calculista, fazendo-a sofrer o dobro.

Sim, tiraria Loki dos pensamentos. À força.


	18. Intimidade

**Intimidade**

\- Um mês depois -

Ela sentia o ar gelado entrar em seus pulmões, fazendo seu peito doer e ao mesmo tempo regozijar-se pelo oxigênio. Seus tênis estavam completamente molhados, mas ela não esperava algo diferente naquele mês. O final de novembro estava próximo, e dentro de poucos dias o mês abriria espaço para dezembro aparecer. O mês que Laila sempre gostou, apesar de sempre festejar as festas de fim ano sozinha, ou, muito raramente, com Mercedes e sua família.

Ela focava sua atenção nas curvas que a pista de corrida fazia, tentando por meio disso manter o equilíbrio. Estava de noite, apenas ela e o que parecia ser um casal estavam no parque. Muitos preferiam ficar em casa, mantendo-se aquecidos. Alguns passavam na rua olhando-a como se ela fosse louca de correr em meio àquele frio. Mas a prefeitura de Novosibirsk sempre mantinha aquele parque e a pista livre da neve que já se acumulava nas gramas.

Os pensamentos de Laila vagavam em diversos assuntos. Um mês se passara desde que voltara para seu planeta, e havia um mês que não via aquele homem que um dia ocupou boa parte de seus pensamentos. Não, ele ainda estava lá. Laila pensava em Loki algumas vezes, mas a frequência já havia diminuído bastante. Ela não o procurara, como havia prometido a si mesma. Todavia, parar de pensar completamente nele era praticamente impossível.

Meneou a cabeça para tirá-lo de seus pensamentos e diminuiu o passo pouco a pouco, sabendo que depois de alguns metros estaria na saída do parque, e consequentemente perto de casa. Seu corpo estava frio, mas ela sentia o suor escorrer pelas suas costas, bem como seu coração bater rapidamente.

Ela saiu do parque cerca de vinte minutos depois, indo até seu prédio e subindo os inúmeros lances de escadas. Sonhava com um banho quente e com uma cama ainda mais quente. Era uma noite de sexta-feira. Laila havia trabalhado muito durante a semana e felizmente Igor não havia dado tarefas extras para ela pelo fim de semana. Ela estava livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Pensou sem conseguir se conter em como a falta dele deixava o apartamento vazio, mas novamente fechou a sua mente, não querendo sofrer. Pois sofria. Sentia-se mal toda vez que pensava em Loki. Um mal estar estranho, como se tudo aquilo que acontecera não passasse de um pesadelo, ou um sonho que não acabara bem.

Ela jogou as chaves em um potinho ali perto depois de ter trancado a porta e rumava para o quarto quando viu a luz vermelha da secretária eletrônica acendendo e apagando, indicando que ela havia recebido um recado. Ou melhor, três, ela observou. Seria Loki? Ele não usaria o telefone... Mas como ele a procuraria então?

Não, não podia ser ele...

Contudo, mesmo que soubesse que as chances eram mínimas, ela percebeu que sua mão tremia quando a levava até o botão e o apertava.

"_Olá, querida..."_

Não, não era ele. A voz era mais rouca e mais rude. A voz que ela achou que nunca mais iria ouvir, mas que sempre a perseguia em seus pesadelos, quando Laila estava vulnerável sentimentalmente. O corpo dela deu os primeiros sinais de medo... Sua pele começou a se arrepiar.

"_Senti sua falta, minha filha. Achei que nunca mais a veria..."_

A voz pausou, como se o pai de Laila estivesse pensando em como iria dar a notícia.

"_Fiquei orgulhoso de ver seu nome em um jornal local da Rússia. Não resisti e procurei saber onde estava."_

Ela começou a sentir as paredes se fechando ao seu redor. Tudo voltou. As surras que aquele homem havia dado em sua mãe e o modo violento como ele levava sua vida... Sentiu-se sufocar.

"_Pretendo vê-la em breve."_

O recado chegou ao fim. A última frase foi o suficiente para que Laila se sentisse ainda mais tonta. O resto do oxigênio que ainda estava em seus pulmões saiu, e ela não conseguia puxar o ar à sua volta.

Desmaiou logo em seguida.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Laila mexia em suas plantas dentro da estufa. Colocara todos os vasos ali para que o frio não as matasse. Suas mãos não estavam com terra, infelizmente o frio da cidade já a afetava. Ela usava luvas, mas logo as tirou quando viu que terminara boa parte do trabalho e só faltava cortar os galhos mais secos. Ela pegou uma pequena tesoura de poda e começou a retirá-los um por um com cuidado, os olhos castanhos detectando com facilidade quais estavam mortos.

Laila estava tão concentrada que não percebeu uma presença atrás de si. Loki a olhava por minutos, apenas observando os cabelos longos e levemente ondulados caindo dos ombros e formando uma cascata, ocultando o rosto belo. Ela jogou-os para trás, mas ainda assim não teve conhecimento da presença dele ali.

Ele adorava observá-la. Principalmente quando ela estava mexendo nas plantas. Normalmente a humana cantava, mas naquele dia em específico ela estava quieta, como se o silêncio fosse mais reconfortante.

Loki percebeu um sorriso genuíno surgir em seu próprio rosto ao fitar as mãos delicadas mexerem com cuidado nas folhas. Sentira falta daquela garota. Muita falta. Logo depois desse pensamento, ele se repreendeu. Não podia ter aquele tipo de sentimento.

Como um gato se aproximando sem fazer barulho, ele caminhou até ela, plantando calmamente a mão no ombro da garota. A reação de Laila não foi diferente da que ele imaginara. Ela gritou alto, jogando a tesoura para o lado e virando-se para ele. A princípio, Loki achara divertido o modo como ela se assustara, mas logo quando ela virou-se para ele, ele viu algo que não estava em seus planos.

Os olhos castanhos estavam afundados em terror e o corpo delicado dela estremecia levemente, algo bem incomum para o tipo de reação que ele esperava. Ele tinha certeza que ela ia se assustar, mas não a ponto de vê-la daquela forma. Logo depois os olhos dela foram percorridos pelo brilho incomum das lágrimas, e Laila caiu no choro, afastando-se dele como se Loki fosse um cachorro grande demais para um animal muito pequeno.

Loki franziu o cenho, achando aquilo no mínimo peculiar. Lembrou-se de que tentara buscar os pensamentos dela na noite anterior, mas o que achou foi apenas medo e confusão. E depois nada, como se a garota estivesse dormindo ou pior... As ondas dos pensamentos de Laila naquele momento não estavam diferentes, Loki conseguia sentir o medo no fluxo dela, e até mesmo farejá-lo em seu corpo.

Ele se aproximou calmamente.

\- Laila... O que houve?

Perguntou de forma baixa, visivelmente preocupado. Mas ela não o respondeu, apenas encolheu-se onde estava na estufa, continuando a derramar as lágrimas abundantes. Ela se contraiu ainda mais ao vê-lo abaixar-se, mas logo os braços fortes dele a levantaram com facilidade e Loki andou até a escada, descendo-a e fechando a porta com um pequeno chute.

Ele colocou-a no sofá com delicadeza, observando-a nesse meio tempo. As lágrimas ainda corriam pelo rosto dela, mas ela parecia mais calma à medida que o tempo passava. Loki esperou alguns minutos passarem, tendo a consciência do corpo dela ainda trêmulo. Levou a mão ao cabelo sedoso e acariciou os fios longos, olhando-a no processo.

\- Pode me contar por que está assim?

Ele voltou a perguntar, e dessa vez os olhos castanhos o fitaram. Ela passou nervosamente a língua pelos lábios para umedecê-los antes de responder.

\- Eu... Eu recebi uma ligação do meu pai ontem... – a voz dela estava trêmula – Ele me achou, Loki... Ele sempre me acha.

Encolheu-se novamente e as lágrimas voltaram a correr livremente pelo rosto dela. Loki pegou-se pensando no que aquela garota havia acabado de falar. Conhecia a história de vida de Laila, e sabia como o pai dela era quando a garota era ainda pequena, e como o homem tratou a mãe dela.

Em um movimento voluntário e automático, ele se aproximou, puxando-a para ele e a abraçando-a no processo. Ele sentia o corpo dela estremecendo ao seu toque, mas sabia que, ao contrário das vezes em que a tocara, ela estremecia de medo. Com relutância, ela descansou a cabeça no peito largo dele e sentiu os dedos longos daquele homem infiltrando-se pelo seu cabelo e acariciando-o.

\- Ele não irá te machucar, Laila. Eu prometo...

Às palavras dele, ela começou a relaxar. Os minutos foram passando de forma rápida. O crepúsculo começava a se aproximar. O céu estava alaranjado e com um leve tom roxo, logo a noite cairia. E ele ainda estava ali, ao lado dela, abraçando-a e acariciando-a. Depois de quase meia hora, ela percebeu aquela peculiaridade e franziu o cenho, afastando-se um pouco dele e o fitando nos olhos.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela perguntou, não se importando se aquilo iria soar rude, afinal, ele a ajudara a se acalmar, mas também a assustara, dando início à crise de choro quase sem sentido. Mas Loki não pareceu ofendido, as linhas do seu rosto estavam leves e um meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios finos.

\- Eu senti saudade.

Ele respondeu, e Laila procurou a ironia por entre as palavras dele, mas nada achou. Loki dissera aquilo de forma sincera, mas arrependera-se no mesmo momento. Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam com as palavras, mas as lágrimas já não estavam mais presentes. Ele não queria dar esperança a ela, não queria fazê-la achar que ele sentia algo a mais do que isso. Ele sentia?

Ela se afastou um pouco mais, tendo completa consciência naquele momento do quanto estavam próximos.

\- Achei que não estava mais nesse planeta. – pautou.

\- Odin me quer em Midgard... – ele respondeu. – Provavelmente pretende me ensinar uma lição semelhante à que ensinou a Thor quando o enviou para esse mesmo planeta.

\- Thor viveu na Terra?

Laila perguntou, visivelmente surpresa. Um sorriso mais largo apareceu novamente no rosto do moreno, mas logo o sorriso morreu.

\- Meu irmão viveu em Midgard por meses... Odin o enviou até aqui para ensiná-lo a humildade que todo rei precisa carregar. – ele revirou os olhos. – Só que Thor aprendeu mais do que isso. Aprendeu a amar... Ama uma humana de nome Jane Foster desde que deixou essa terra.

O sorriso que Laila deu foi genuíno, diferente do sorriso irônico do outro.

\- Eu sabia que ele tinha ido visitar alguém especial quando pediu um momento por aqui na época em que me buscou...

Logo ela se calou. Não queria falar sobre aquilo. Pensar naquela época podia causar estranheza a ambos. De qualquer maneira, Loki cortou o assunto.

\- Meu irmão é um tolo por amar uma humana.

Ele disse, fazendo com que Laila recuasse de forma brusca dessa vez. Sentiu como se Loki tivesse a agredido fisicamente.

\- Eu esqueci como você odeia minha raça...

Ela disse, olhando para o tapete e pensando em como era tola por ter achado algo diferente. Loki nunca havia lhe dito nada romântico, nem mesmo palavras sinceras sobre o que sentia em relação a ela. Apenas palavras ácidas.

\- Não é isso...

Ele tentou explicar, mas percebeu que ela virara o rosto e agora o olhava com certa impaciência e irritabilidade.

\- E o que é? Eu estou cansada de você vir aqui e me deixar confusa. Estou cansada disso. – apontou para os braços dele que estavam quase a circulando. – E de como você muda de ideia o tempo inteiro. Você devia me deixar em paz, de uma vez por todas...

Então chegou. A enxurrada de palavras mal criadas que apenas uma mulher triste e com o coração quebrado poderia dizer. Loki apenas escutou aquele monte de mentiras dela. Sim, ela estava mentindo, ele não brincava com ela, e ele não queria deixá-la. Nem mesmo queria se afastar naquele momento, e percebeu que seu corpo começou a ficar ansioso quando a viu se afastar dele à medida que soltava as palavras de alguém ferido.

\- Laila... – ele tentou chamá-la.

\- Eu não aguento nem mesmo seu pai dizendo o que é melhor para o reino dele e para você. Ele nunca pensou em mim!

\- Laila...

\- Nunca pensou em como eu ficaria com você aqui, perto de mim, jogando na minha cara que é superior e que nunca sentirá algo por uma garota comum.

\- LAILA!

Ele gritou, fazendo-a calar-se e voltar-se para ele, assustada. Loki revirou os olhos e aproximou-se dela, as mãos longas pegando os dois lados do rosto e obrigando-a a se aproximar dele.

\- Cale a boca, sim?

Ele pediu, e logo a calou com um beijo. Sentir os lábios dele novamente sobre os seus proporcionou a Laila um prazer sem tamanho. Queria rejeitá-lo, não queria que seu corpo se arrepiasse, não queria que seu coração se acelerasse e nem que sentisse que o ar estava a abandonando aos poucos.

Mas no momento em que Loki a tocava, o corpo dela não lhe pertencia mais, e sim a ele. Sempre seria assim. E ele sabia disso, mas respeitou-a e permaneceu até mesmo quieto, apenas esperando a reação dela, que foi positiva, pois ela não se afastou e nem mesmo mordeu seu lábio, apenas separou os dela para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, o que ele fez com prazer e entusiasmo. Estava no mesmo conflito que ela, queria ignorar aquele monte de sensações que possuíam o seu corpo no momento em que a tocava, no momento em que tinha Laila para si, em que sentia a pele sedosa dela correr por baixo de sua mão, o cabelo longo esbarrando em seu braço e o corpo trêmulo quando ele a deitava no sofá, não se importando muito com as almofadas espalhando-se no chão.

As mãos ávidas corriam pelo corpo feminino, redescobrindo aquilo que ele temia nunca mais ver. Pois não queria admitir para si mesmo, sentira falta do corpo dela, mas também sentira falta da dona do corpo, de Laila, e de tudo o que ela representava para ele. Sua fraqueza. Fraqueza porque não conseguia crer que estava se sentindo assim em relação a uma mulher, principalmente a uma mulher humana.

Mas nada daquilo importava no momento. Ele terminou o beijo cálido que estava dando, bem como recolheu as mãos, fazendo-a protestar com os olhos, mas antes de ela abrir a boca para perguntar o motivo daquilo, ele se afastou e sorriu, puxando-a para ele.

\- Venha aqui.

Ela deixou-se ser puxada por ele e logo percebeu as mãos dele retirando a blusa que ela usava. Levantou os braços, ajudando-o no processo. Loki fez o mesmo com sua blusa, retirando-a do corpo magro. Os olhos castanhos de Laila não conseguiam deixar aquele corpo. A pele dele era tão pálida...

\- Quero que faça algo por mim.

Ele pediu, gesticulando para que ela se abaixasse. Laila olhou para ele com confusão, mas já sabia o que ele estava insinuando. Ela teria coragem de fazer aquilo? Depois de tudo o que Loki fizera com ela? Levaria aquilo adiante? Uma situação que a deixava ainda mais submissa a tudo?

O sorriso dele era malicioso quando ele se desfez do restante das roupas dela, bem como retirou a própria calça e ficou nu em frente à garota. Ele estava excitado, e Laila surpreendeu-se quando se sentiu pulsar em expectativa de experimentá-lo daquele jeito novo. Ela engoliu em seco, aproximando-se dele.

Ele observou-a com os olhos atentos, sentiu a mão tímida envolver o seu membro e respirou fundo com calma, prendendo um pouco a respiração diante da expectativa de vê-la sugá-lo. Com timidez, ela o colocou na boca, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos.

Senti-la... Diretamente naquele lugar. Aqueles lábios que poucos minutos atrás estavam lhe dizendo desaforos e palavras desafiadoras, agora envolvendo o seu membro e com timidez o sugando para que o deixasse à borda da loucura.

Laila também fechou os olhos, parte porque não queria entender o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo para um homem que só a fazia sofrer, parte por sentir a mão dele acariciando as costas dela vagarosamente, fazendo-a arrepiar-se apenas com aquele toque quase inocente. Quase. Até o momento de ele subir o toque e pegar as os cabelos longos dela quase com violência, empurrando-a para ele com avidez.

Ela tentou evitar, mas logo ele comandava os movimentos do modo como queria, deixando-a praticamente _à mercê_ da vontade dele, deixando-a mais submissa do que minutos atrás.

Depois de algum tempo ele parou de súbito, olhando-a com uma fome anormal. Laila estava sem fôlego, o cabelo levemente bagunçado e os lábios inchados. Loki apreciou verdadeiramente aquela imagem, e pensou seriamente em fazer aquilo mais vezes. Ela ficava linda daquela maneira.

Ele a empurrou para o sofá bruscamente e espaçou as pernas dela, penetrando-a sem pedir autorização e nem pensando muito se ela estava desacostumada com tudo. A queria, e a tomaria de qualquer maneira. Contudo, ela parecia apta a aceitá-lo de qualquer modo, sendo ele dominador, violento ou mais calmo. Achou que se sentiria suja com o que acabara de acontecer e como aconteceu, mas percebeu seu corpo ainda mais excitado do que o normal, percebeu seu centro implorando para que fosse possuído por ele.

Loki começou a mexer o quadril com velocidade, sentindo-a apertá-lo à medida que o prazer daquela garota aumentava. Pensou seriamente que trocaria Asgard por aquela terra de bom grado se ela estivesse disposta a recebê-lo daquela maneira e fazer sem pestanejar tudo o que estava fazendo no momento.

Ela o abraçou automaticamente, fazendo com que os corpos ficassem mais próximos. Aquela aproximação súbita fez com que ele perdesse um pouco a linha de raciocínio. E logo ele descobriu que não desejava apenas o corpo dela, e não estava satisfeito apenas em possui-la.

Com aquilo em mente, ele fez seu último movimento, deixando-a também à borda. Chegaram juntos ao prazer, ela estremecendo e tombando a cabeça no sofá, ele aproveitando-se disso e mordiscando quase com reverência aquele pescoço delicioso.

E Loki percebeu, tarde demais, mas de forma agora certa, que a queria de todas as maneiras, se sentiria incompleto se ela fosse um mero objeto sexual. Queria fazê-la bem, queria fazê-la feliz. Queria ver os sorrisos dela na mesma proporção com que ouvia os gemidos de prazer.

Loki percebeu que gostava daquela humana mais do que imaginara.


	19. Medo e Fúria

**Medo e Fúria**

O seu horário estava quase acabando, apesar de estar sentada na sua mesa e com o computador aberto em um programa de edição de fotos. Começara a trabalhar em uma foto que tirara meses atrás e teria que entregá-la a uma revista que Igor indicara, mas seus pensamentos agora estavam tão leves e fora de rumo, que ela não via nem mesmo a imagem que o monitor mostrava.

Laila estava feliz. Feliz por estar se sentindo uma garota comum no momento. Mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que ignorar que estava tendo um caso com um deus nórdico, alguém que significava apenas uma lenda e crença antiga para os outros, mas que para ela era tão real e palpável como um objeto inanimado do escritório.

Sim. Loki a visitava todas as semanas agora. Não por obrigação, mas ela conseguia sentir que ele a visitava por prazer e por sentir falta da companhia dela, apesar de ainda não ter voltado a morar definitivamente com ela. Nem ela queria aquilo. Lembrava-se da época que ele a enganara para viver em seu apartamento, a experiência não fora boa.

Mas Loki sentia saudade dela. E demonstrava isso através do toque, dos sorrisos sinceros e espontâneos – mesmo que raros – e do modo como falava com ela. Como se ela fosse uma igual, e não um ser inferior, como ele achava. Laila sempre tinha a impressão de que Loki debochava da origem dela ao conversar com ele, mas aquela impressão ia diminuindo à medida que as visitas dele ficavam mais frequentes.

Ela sorriu de forma doce, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Ele entrara no apartamento dela de surpresa, Laila estava deitada em sua cama lendo um livro, mas ele fizera questão de interromper a leitura e jogar o livro no chão, prensando-a na cama...

O rosto dela ficou avermelhado e ela desviou os olhos para a unha recém-pintada. A voz de Mercedes interrompeu seus pensamentos.

\- Vejo alguém sorrindo de forma apaixonada por semanas...

A mulher jogou no ar, fazendo com que Laila a olhasse e sorrisse.

\- Deixe de ser debochada...

Laila disse, ainda sorrindo. Mercedes apenas voltou seus óculos para o rosto e voltou a digitar da forma como ninguém digitava. Às vezes Laila se sentia tonta ao ver a rapidez dos dedos de Mercedes, e perguntava-se como aquela mulher conseguia acertar todas as letras do teclado sem olhar para ele de forma direta.

\- Eu preciso ir.

Laila disse, olhando para o relógio no processo. Passara da hora de ir embora e a fotografia ainda não estava pronta. Teria que mexer na imagem depois do final de semana, já que paradoxalmente sua casa não possuía um computador com editores de imagens. Ela não gostava muito da tecnologia, e queria ler algo ou cozinhar um prato diferente naquele final de semana, e não ficar enfurnada dentro de uma sala com a cara enfiada no monitor. Talvez se Loki aparecesse...

Bom, ela não iria criar expectativas. Despediu-se de Mercedes e foi até a sala de Igor para avisar que as fotografias para as próximas edições do jornal estavam em cima da mesa dela, mas que a fotografia para a revista ainda iria demorar. Seu chefe não se importou, já que a fotografia da revista não era exatamente um trabalho e obrigação. Laila não estava ganhando nada com aquilo financeiramente, era apenas uma oportunidade para divulgar seu trabalho.

Ela colocou o pesado casaco no corpo, fechando os botões e passando a faixa para apertá-lo mais ao corpo, enrolou o cachecol de lã no pescoço e enfiou a toca na cabeça, abaixando-a o máximo que ela conseguia. A cidade de Novosibirsk era miseravelmente fria naquela época.

Saiu do prédio, sentindo o vento cortando o seu rosto. Mas aquilo não a incomodou muito. Na verdade, se sentia estranha desde que começara a caminhar pela rua. Adotara o método de ir para o trabalho andando para evitar o trânsito e economizar na condução, e mesmo que seu corpo pedisse por um lugar quente, o frio a ajudava a pensar.

De qualquer maneira, a sensação estranha a perseguia por cada rua onde ela passava. Mais cinco minutos e estaria finalmente em casa, então acenderia a lareira e faria um chocolate quente. E aquele tudo iria passar. Não iria?

Ao avistar seu prédio em meio à neblina, sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Ela apressou o passo e caminhou até a entrada, mas quando viu um vulto a seguindo, parou de chofre e ficou alerta. Não era Loki. De alguma forma, ela sempre sabia quando era ele, como se a presença dele enviasse um alerta para ela. Era outra pessoa, mais baixa...

Ela virou-se para fitar quem a seguia e quase desmaiou, percebendo a sensação estranha aumentar quando viu quem estava parado a poucos metros dela, a olhando de forma atenta e até mesmo divertida.

Seu pai.

Ela se aproximou calmamente, tendo a plena consciência dos olhos injetados dele por causa da bebida. Ele não era muito de beber, era violento porque nascera daquela maneira, sua raiva inexplicável era sempre grande, e nunca tinha uma origem ao certo.

\- Pai?

Ela perguntou idiotamente, e ele sorriu de forma quase maldosa, aproximando-se ainda mais.

\- Olha, fico feliz que ainda se lembre de mim, Laila. Achei que você tinha se esquecido até mesmo dessa palavra... E o que ela significa.

Aquilo não era bom. Laila conhecia aquele homem e lembrava-se dele o suficiente para entender e saber que o tom de voz dele não era dos melhores. Ele procurava confusão, e a chamava para aquela confusão que ele queria criar. Ele sempre começava conversas assim com a mãe dela, na época em que viviam juntos. Conversas que nunca acabavam bem. Laila sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer, mas manteve-se firme e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, tentando ignorar o silvo do vento batendo em seus ouvidos. Iria ser corajosa, não era porque ele era violento que ela o deixaria falar o que bem quisesse.

\- Eu nunca soube o real significado dessa palavra... – ela provocou. – Para mim, _pai_ seria alguém que cuida da filha e a faz feliz... Bom... Eu não tive isso de você.

Ele não gostou da resposta da garota, e demonstrou isso com um aperto nos lábios finos. Laila não tinha muito dele em termos de aparência. Ele possuía cabelos negros e lisos, mas ela herdara os cabelos ondulados da mãe. Os olhos castanhos eram os mesmos do pai, mas não possuíam a maldade que os dele possuíam.

\- Olha aqui, garota, não vou tolerar você falando comigo desse jeito. Eu ainda sou seu pai! Eu te procurei por todos os cantos desse mundo.

\- Disso eu tenho certeza, mas agora que me achou, o que quer de mim?

Laila perguntou, querendo finalizar de uma vez aquela conversa idiota e que não levaria a lugar algum. A mera presença dele a enojava e a deixava mal.

\- Eu quero apenas um teto para morar... E algum dinheiro... Você não vai me negar auxílio como fez anos atrás, não é?

\- Eu te neguei algo anos atrás? – Laila estava confusa. – Quando?

\- Quando fugiu com aquela puta que você chama de mãe!

A raiva que Laila guardava para si saiu do seu corpo com uma rapidez anormal. Ela sentiu seu corpo estremecer de fúria e fechou as mãos em punhos, esquecendo-se de que ele queria começar uma discussão e que ela nunca daria esse gosto para ele.

\- Não chame minha mãe de puta! Ela aguentou um homem nojento como você porque ainda acreditava nas pessoas. Era o defeito dela! Acreditar nas pessoas! – gritou a última frase. – Eu não vou deixar você me explorar como fez com ela. Por mim você vai continuar com sua vida miserável. Não me peça mais ajuda. Suma definitivamente da minha vida!

Ela esqueceu-se de que vizinhos poderiam estar ouvindo, mas depois pensou melhor. Todas as janelas do prédio estavam fechadas, e ela precisava falar alto até mesmo para ele ouvir por causa do barulho do vento. Ninguém os ouviria ali. Ela deu as costas para ele e começou a andar em direção ao prédio.

Esse foi seu erro.

Depois de apenas dois passos dados, Laila sentiu uma mão forte pegá-la no braço e logo foi arremessada para a parede, sentindo suas costas baterem fortemente no concreto duro e frio. Ela gemeu, mas não teve tempo de respirar e nem dizer algo, logo a mesma mão envolveu o seu pescoço e ela pegou-se arfando por ar.

\- Você vai aprender a me respeitar, garota. – ele apertou ainda mais o pescoço dela. – Nem que para isso eu precise te ensinar igual fiz com sua mãe.

Ela fechou os olhos, uma lágrima teimosa correndo seu rosto. Não queria chorar, não queria demonstrar fraqueza, mas ela sentia uma dor excruciante no peito por não estar conseguindo respirar. Tentou gritar, mas aquela tentativa fora ridiculamente falha.

Laila não conseguiria sair dali, então ela fez a única coisa que lhe veio à mente. Ela pensou no nome de Loki, e no deus, pedindo mentalmente que se ele realmente a vigiasse como sempre vangloriava fazer, que viesse em seu auxílio.

Ela sentiu que estava perdendo a consciência, seu corpo começou a amolecer e ela escutava vagamente a respiração pesada do homem à sua frente. E então, subitamente, a mão deixou o seu pescoço. Em um gesto automático do seu corpo, ela respirou fundo, buscando o oxigênio que tanto desejava e tossindo quando sentiu a garganta arder, arfando para que a sensação de enforcamento passasse.

Ela percebeu o corpo de Olavo ser arrastado para longe dela e semicerrou os olhos. A neblina havia aumentado, já estava de noite e ela perguntara-se quando a noite havia caído na cidade e quanto tempo estava ali fora com aquele homem desagradável. Ela percebeu um vulto negro perto do vulto que agora era seu pai. Esse era mais alto, e seu coração deu um salto ao ver Loki jogar com violência o pai dela no chão, colocando quase com classe a bota no pescoço do homem e apertando-o com isso. Olavo começou a se contorcer.

\- Ah... É agradável, não é? A sensação de morrer aos poucos enquanto o ar sai vagarosamente dos seus pulmões...

Loki disse naquela voz arrastada e Laila ficou estupefata, apenas observando aquilo tudo. Sua mão delicada estava pousada no peito, como se ela estivesse contendo o próprio coração de pular para fora do corpo. Loki agachou-se ao lado do homem, olhando-o com visível asco.

\- Prometa que fará o que a garota pediu. Que nunca mais a procurará. Que sumirá da vida dela. Definitivamente.

Ele afrouxou o aperto do pescoço do homem, mas esse se tornou mais violento assim que sentiu que Loki recuara.

\- Quem é esse maldito? – perguntou, olhando para Laila. – É alguém com quem você anda fodendo?

A paciência de Loki terminara naquele segundo. Ele estalou o dedo e uma linha negra passou pelos lábios do homem, costurando-os juntos para que esses não mais se abrissem. A agonia de Olavo ao perceber o que Loki fizera fora até mesmo grotesca de se ver. O homem começou a tentar tirar a costura, mas seus lábios sangravam muito quando ele arrebentava a linha e logo a linha voltava a costurar a parte arrebentada.

Laila gritou e colocou as mãos na boca, tentando por meio disso afastar a ânsia de vômito que se apoderara de seu corpo. Loki pegou o homem pela jaqueta e o levantou como se ele fosse feito do algodão mais leve já criado. O rosto de Olavo estava vermelho, ele tentava gritar, mas era impedido pelas linhas mantendo seus lábios juntos de forma dolorosa.

\- Se falar algo dela novamente, sua boca voltará a ser costurada. – ele voltou a estalar os dedos com uma mão enquanto a outra abaixava o homem pela jaqueta e o colocava no chão. – Comporte-se, tudo bem?

Ele perguntou ironicamente. Olavo olhou para aquele homem estranho e alto à sua frente.

\- O que você é? Um tipo de feiticeiro?

\- Quase isso. – Loki sorriu. – Agora suma.

Algo no olhar daquele homem disse a Olavo que ele falava sério, e que ele costuraria sua boca com aquele tipo de feitiçaria sem pensar duas vezes caso ele não fizesse o que fora ordenado a fazer. Ele olhou de forma hostil para a filha uma última vez, antes de virar-se para trás e correr.

Loki permaneceu alguns segundos olhando aquele homem, perguntando-se se valia a pena ir atrás dele e terminar o serviço, tirando a presença indesejável dele de Midgard, mas enquanto o vulto se afastava, ele decidiu que tinha assuntos mais importantes a resolver. Voltou a sua atenção para Laila no mesmo momento, andando rapidamente em direção a ela. Seus olhos azuis pousaram no pescoço dela. O lugar onde aquele homem colocara os dedos estava levemente arroxeado. O lábio inferior dela sangrava um pouco e ela tremia muito, um pouco desatenta a tudo que estava à sua volta. Ela iria desmaiar, isso ele tinha certeza.

Ele a abraçou.

\- Feche os olhos.

Pediu gentilmente e ela o fez em um gesto automático de cansaço, e não porque ele pedira. Laila não percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, sentiu vagamente um vento mais gelado percorrer o seu corpo e de repente o frio dobrou e ela abriu os olhos, tentando observar algo.

Eles estavam em um lugar ermo. A paisagem que ela fitava parecia-se com uma montanha congelada. A vista era bela dali, ela conseguia ver várias montanhas por perto e um grande abismo em volta deles. O céu estava escuro, mas a neve que caía dava a impressão de deixá-lo mais claro. Ele a levou para dentro do que parecia uma caverna feita de gelo e fez um gesto estranho com a mão. Camadas de gelo tamparam o que seria a entrada, deixando o lugar um pouco mais escuro.

Loki conjurou fogo, em volta dela, fazendo com que ela se aquecesse à medida que o tempo se passava. Laila aproveitou da luz conjurada e olhou em volta. Ali havia tudo o que uma pessoa necessitava, e ela não precisou pensar muito para saber que era onde ele estava morando naqueles dias exilado em Midgard.

Ele a pegou no colo, colocando-a em uma cama extremamente confortável e grande. Os cobertores macios ajudavam o cansaço aumentar. Ela piscou os olhos vagarosamente, gesticulando para que ele se aproximasse. Loki fez o que ela pediu, deitando-se ao lado dela e a observando com visível preocupação. Ele passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela.

\- Não me deixe nunca... Sinto-me protegida quando está por perto... – sua mão desceu até o peito dele e ela começou a brincar com a borracha da roupa que ele usava. – É uma pena que você viverá para sempre, e eu morrerei cedo...

E dormiu, deixando aquela preocupação no ar. Ao vê-la fechar os olhos, Loki sentiu-se desesperado com o que ela acabara de falar, pois aquela última frase o atingira de forma súbita e forte no meio do peito, como se fosse um golpe físico. Ele sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, algo extremamente raro para ele. Respirou fundo para conter as emoções e recuperar a tranquilidade.

Depois daquilo, percebeu que a amava.


	20. Glace et Larmes

**Glace et Larmes**

Ela acordou horas depois sentindo que algo estava errado. O colchão que ela costumava dormir era um pouco mais duro, o lugar mais claro e frio. Respirou fundo. E o cheiro... Aquele cheiro era delicioso. Com relutância, ela abriu os olhos e demorou um pouco para se lembrar de que não estava em casa, e que quando fechara os olhos estava nos braços daquele que a salvara, e que aquele lugar era ermo e localizado em uma montanha de gelo. Possivelmente um lugar onde humanos não pisariam tão cedo, apenas sobrevoavam com helicópteros.

Ela passou a mão ao lado dela, no colchão, sentindo a maciez do cobertor. O cheiro dele estava por todo o lugar, mesclado ao cheiro incomum e característico de gelo. Mas ali não estava frio, contrariando as expectativas dela. Uma chama cálida estava ao seu lado, iluminando um pouco a cama e um pouco mais a frente. Com mais atenção, Laila percebeu que havia uma folha de papel em cima do travesseiro que estava ao lado do seu.

Pegou-a, sentindo seus dedos um pouco trêmulos. Ainda estava cansada, e nervosa.

_Laila,_

_Deixei-a sozinha para que fique mais à vontade. Eu precisava sair para resolver problemas pessoais comigo mesmo e minha mente perturbada. Não tema o lugar onde está. Apesar de ele parecer um pouco lúgubre à primeira vista, montei-o para que qualquer um consiga viver no mais confortável lar já criado. Não vou demorar, espero._

_L._

Laila releu o pequeno bilhete várias vezes. A letra dele era bonita. Inclinada, mas caligrafada. Ela pegou o papel e dobrou-o, colocando-o em um criado de madeira rústica por perto. Teria que se lembrar dele quando saísse dali. Aquele pedaço de papel era a única prova concreta de que Loki um dia existira. Ela nunca teria algo mais palpável dele.

Engoliu em seco, olhando em volta. O que ele quis dizer com mente perturbada? Loki estaria com problemas com Odin novamente? Ela não queria pensar muito nisso. Loki parecia alguém simples, e em dois segundos, se transformava em algo complexo demais para ser entendido.

Ela se levantou da cama, sentindo que o chão era coberto por um tapete grosso e quente. Estava escuro ali, mas ao dar o primeiro passo, ela percebeu que a pequena chama que a mantinha aquecida, também a seguia. Sorriu com isso, achando no mínimo infantil ela andar em círculos, tentando se desviar da chama, em vão.

Cansou-se da brincadeira e logo começou a explorar a pequena caverna. Em cima de um móvel ali perto, havia uma bandeja preenchida com o que parecia ser uma refeição recém-feita. O cheiro incrível que ela havia sentido logo quando acordara vinha do pão quente, que emanava o aroma característico e delicioso de massa assada. Uma caneca continha um líquido também quente, que soltava um vapor com um cheiro que ela não reconhecia, mas que era agradável ao olfato do mesmo jeito.

Ela pegou um pedacinho do pão e colocou-o na boca, andando até mais fundo na caverna. Surpreendeu-se quando uma parede do que parecia gelo tampava o restante do lugar, mas logo ela viu uma fechadura em um canto e andou até ao que parecia uma porta. Ela temia que aquilo desmoronasse na cabeça dela, mas Loki dissera que aquele lugar era seguro, e afinal, ela estava diante de uma porta, sem dúvidas. Que tipo de porta estaria ali apenas com o intuito de fazer as paredes de pedra caírem?

Respirou fundo e empurrou-a com um pouco de relutância, mas essa se abriu como se fosse uma porta comum de madeira instalada em uma casa normal. Ela piscou algumas vezes quando a claridade do lugar atingiu seus olhos. Estava diante de um banheiro rústico, mas ao mesmo tempo belo. Havia prateleiras feitas de gelo instaladas na parede, bem como um grande espelho. Ela olhou para o que parecia um box feito de uma fina camada de cristal e não acreditou quando abriu uma torneira de vidro e a água correu.

Ali era frio. A chama que a seguia parou perto da porta, como se soubesse que não era mais necessária, já que o lugar possuía um brilho único e azulado. Mas no mesmo momento em que a chama deixou o seu lado, o calor também a deixou. Ela estremeceu, colocando a mão na água para ver sua temperatura, e surpreendeu-se em demasia quando viu que ela estava quente.

\- Feiticeiros...

Murmurou, aproveitando-se de que estava só e retirando a roupa do corpo. Apesar da água estar quente, o lugar era feito de gelo, e aquilo não ajudava muito. Porém, o gelo parecia manter a temperatura estável, visto que ele mantinha o calor no interior. Tudo ali estava selado.

Ela entrou debaixo d'água e sentiu-se melhor no mesmo momento em que ela fez contato com seu corpo, retirando os nós de tensão dos seus músculos. Seu pescoço estava levemente dolorido, e Laila tentou não chorar quando se lembrou do motivo da dor, e de estar ali.

Banhou-se por vários minutos, lavando até mesmo os cabelos. Havia tudo o que um humano precisava para manter-se ali, como Loki prometera. Pegou uma toalha negra e felpuda que estava em uma prateleira de gelo e saiu do banheiro logo em seguida, sendo acompanhada novamente pela pequena chama. Sorriu. Aquilo parecia um cachorrinho.

Procurou por roupas e sentiu a ironia do bilhete de Loki quando viu que ali não havia roupas limpas, apenas as que ela usava, e ela se recusava a colocar roupas sujas depois do banho delicioso que havia tomado. Por sorte, a cama estava cheia de cobertores fofos e algumas peles, que ela jogou no corpo, no mesmo momento em que enrolava a toalha nos cabelos longos e puxava a bandeja do móvel diretamente para a cama. Ali ela fez sua refeição, sentindo-se sonolenta no mesmo momento.

Não sabia se era a iluminação do local, com aquela chama a aquecendo e a pele a deixando confortável, não sabia se era a quietude anormal do local, ou se era o estresse mental que havia acabado com suas energias. Ela só sabia que estava só e não havia nada mais a fazer, a não ser deitar-se naquele colchão macio e entregar-se ao sono.

* * *

Loki chegou quase uma hora depois que Laila havia adormecido. Ele descongelou a entrada, fechando-a logo depois com magia, mas fazendo o vento gelado entrar no lugar e encontrar o corpo dela. Ela estremeceu um pouco, mas apenas murmurou algo incoerente e remexeu na cama, voltando a respirar profundamente. Colocando a bandeja no móvel onde ele havia a deixado horas atrás, ele sentou-se ao lado dela, observando-a com visível atenção e até mesmo sentimento. Uma das pernas dela estava para fora da pele que ela usava como cobertor. Os cabelos estavam levemente úmidos, pois ele tocara os fios e levara-os ao nariz para sentir o cheiro que eles possuíam. Ela havia se alimentado e banhado, como ele queria que ela o fizesse.

Ele percebeu-a inspirar profundamente, mas logo a respiração dela voltou ao normal e ele focou a sua atenção de forma automática nos seios, que estavam cobertos pela pele. Ele retirou o pequeno cobertor dali e fitou diretamente o que havia descoberto. Sua mão rumou para a pele da barriga dela e ele a tocou com delicadeza, fazendo-a estremecer.

Depois de algum tempo, Laila percebeu que seu corpo se arrepiava e abriu os olhos, piscando-os vagarosamente para a imagem entrar em foco. Percebeu Loki ao seu lado, correndo os dedos com lentidão pelo corpo dela, até chegar aos seios, onde ele os passou também com delicadeza para que ela sentisse aos poucos o seu toque.

Laila fechou os olhos.

\- Então você voltou.

Ele sorriu minimamente, os dedos indo em direção ao pescoço dela. Laila estremeceu, mas ele apenas aproximou-se e beijou a pele ali, como se quisesse curá-la através do gesto carinhoso. Ela esperou-o se afastar para olhá-lo nos olhos e agradecê-lo pelo que ele havia feito por ela, mas Loki não lhe deu essa oportunidade. Seu rosto continuou perto do pescoço dela, e ele mordiscou a pele ali com delicadeza, sabendo que o lugar estava machucado.

\- Seu cheiro... Me enlouquece.

Ele disse em um murmúrio, fazendo-a sorrir. A mão longa de Loki correu pela cintura dela, indo até as pernas e afastando-as vagarosamente. Ela não objetou e fez o que ele desejava, sentindo-o logo em seguida tocá-la em seu ponto mais sensível. O gemido que ela soltou deixou-o ainda mais impaciente. Queria senti-la, queria vê-la entregar-se a ele. Queria tê-la naquele momento como dele, para sempre dele.

Ele encaixou-se no meio das pernas dela, beijando-a no processo. Ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, a boca dela abriu em um convite para algo mais íntimo, e ele encontrou a língua dela, tocando-a vagarosamente e começando um beijo lento e quente. A chama ao lado dela já não era mais útil, Laila sentia-se aquecida apenas pelo toque dele.

As mãos dela foram em direção à roupa que ele usava, uma combinação clássica de uma roupa social escura. Ela retirou os botões com impaciência das casas, deslizando a camisa pelos ombros largos de Loki. Ele terminou de tirar a peça de roupa, jogando-a no tapete que cobria o chão. Ela trabalhou no cinto dele, retirando-o também dali e abrindo o zíper da calça que ele usava.

Sentiu a mão trêmula dela entrar pela sua roupa e tocá-lo diretamente, e naquele momento achou que ia enlouquecer. O desejo pelo corpo dela praticamente triplicou, e ele deixou a boca dela, descendo os lábios pela extensão do pescoço diretamente e contendo-se em não mordê-la fortemente ali, pegou-se brincando com os mamilos dela com os lábios, vendo-a gemer, contorcer-se diante do toque dele, mas o que interessava Loki estava mais abaixo.

Ele encontrou o centro dela com a língua, colocando-a à borda para que ela começasse a desejá-lo na mesma proporção que ele a desejava. Funcionou. À medida que Loki introduzia o dedo nela e a sugava com os lábios, ela gemia mais alto e pedia por mais. E ele iria dar mais, porém, do modo como ele queria.

Ele se afastou novamente, se desfazendo das roupas com rapidez e indo de encontro ao corpo dela novamente. Penetrou-a com facilidade, Laila estava pronta para recebê-lo, e o abraçou logo quando o sentiu invadi-la, colocando as pernas em volta da cintura dele e puxando-o para mais perto. Ele afundou-se nela, colocando seu rosto perto do rosto dela enquanto mexia o quadril para penetrá-la. Não se beijavam, estavam concentrados no toque que os unia, ela deixando escapar gemidos enquanto arfava, ele apenas canalizando seu desejo nos movimentos, para que não fosse violento demais, mas não tão carinhoso.

Laila passara por mal bocados nas últimas horas, mas nem por isso ele iria tomá-la como se ela fosse de cristal, pois sabia que aquela garota era muito mais forte do que parecia ser, e ele admirava isso nela. Gostava de pessoas que não demonstravam fraqueza e o surpreendiam quando eram testadas.

Ela recebeu as investidas mais fortes dele de bom grado, ambos em um frenesi único por causa do ato. Loki chegou ao clímax no mesmo momento que ela, sentindo um ao outro chegar ao seu próprio prazer, ele derramando-se dentro dela, ela arqueando-se em direção ao corpo dele, enquanto estremecia e amolecia nos braços dele.

Ah! Loki adorava quando ela semicerrava os olhos, quando estava entregue ao momento pleno, quando estava deleitando-se com seu próprio prazer, esquecendo por um momento da presença dele, mesmo que os braços estivessem em torno do pescoço dele e a mão estivesse fortemente fechada no cabelo negro que ele possuía.

Demorou algum tempo para que ele se afastasse dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Era aquele momento que Laila estava esperando minutos atrás, agradecê-lo por tudo o que ele havia feito, mas ao abrir a boca, foi algo totalmente diferente que saiu, surpreendendo a ambos.

\- Eu amo você.

Sussurrou, sentindo-se envergonhada no mesmo momento. Loki ficou parado por alguns segundos e não respondeu de imediato, mas logo depois se aproximou e beijou-a com uma ternura surpreendente. Ele não disse mais nada. Não podia, não conseguia.

A verdade era que Loki a amava também. Muito. Como nunca amaria ninguém, ele desconfiava. Mas ela era apenas uma garota humana, e ele um imortal. E ela envelheceria e morreria em pouco tempo, e ele permaneceria daquele modo, jovem e vazio, tentando se apegar à única lembrança que restaria dela, o som dos seus risos, o aroma do seu corpo e o toque único que ela possuía.

Ele engoliu em seco e correu a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo dela.

\- Descanse um pouco, Laila. Logo terá que voltar para sua casa.

Ela não gostou daquilo. Por ela, passaria dias ali, mas precisava voltar para a vida real em breve. Não se incomodou de Loki não ter falado o que ela esperava. Sabia que ele a amava. O modo como a acariciava e como a olhara nos últimos momentos antes de ela dormir lhe disseram isso.

* * *

Eles se aproximavam do prédio onde Laila morava, ela sentindo-se estranha ao ver o local novamente depois do que acontecera na noite anterior, havia praticamente sido agredida ali. Loki estava quieto ao seu lado, o que não era muito atípico, já que ele sempre ficava calado quando andava pelas ruas, como se estivesse imerso em pensamentos.

Ao se aproximar da porta de entrada do prédio, ele parou, e ela percebeu que ele não iria acompanhá-la até o seu apartamento. Não quis admitir, mas esperava que, depois do que havia acabado de acontecer aos dois, ele voltasse a morar, mesmo que provisoriamente, ali.

\- Bom... Eu te vejo depois?

Ele não respondeu àquela pergunta e Laila franziu o cenho. Loki pegou gentilmente a mão dela, puxando-a com delicadeza para o corpo dele. Plantou um beijo leve na testa dela, sentindo o aroma dos cabelos que ele tanto amava.

Ao se afastar dela, Laila o fitou com atenção, estranhando o gesto. Mas o que viu nos olhos de Loki quase a deixou desesperada. Ela já havia visto aquela expressão no rosto dele, e o brilho diferente nas orbes azuis. Foi no dia em que o levaram de volta para Asgard. E, como naquele dia, aquela expressão só podia significar uma coisa. Adeus.

\- Loki! Não!

Ela tentou correr em direção a ele, mas ele havia se virado e desapareceu como fumaça, no mesmo momento em que Laila se desequilibrou com o pátio úmido por causa da neve, caindo no chão de joelhos, fechando suas mãos em nada.

Não se preocupou em se levantar. A sua dor emocional praticamente a ordenou a permanecer ali, com o rosto voltado para o chão. Laila percebeu segundos depois que estava chorando.


	21. Eternidade

**Eternidade**

Estava frio. Muito frio. A neve encobria parte das árvores de galhos secos, caindo em pedacinhos pequenos por toda a grama que parecia um manto branco. Os bancos também estavam cobertos de neve, Laila não iria se sentar, então se afastou daquele lugar do parque e continuou a andar pelo chão escorregadio.

Adorava aquela época do ano. Janeiro era o mês mais frio da Rússia, e a cidade de Novosibirsk era contemplada por diversos turistas de todo o mundo. Crianças brincavam em seus trenós improvisados, adultos pareciam virar crianças, montando bonecos de neve e sujando as calças com isso. Alguns arriscavam até mesmo a se aproximar do lago que ficava ali, colocando a mão na fina camada de gelo que cobria a água e observando-a se despedaçar no que pareciam ser lindos cristais.

Laila fotografava tudo, não perdendo nenhum movimento, nenhuma paisagem. As botas estavam úmidas, mesmo que fossem projetadas para andar na neve, as mãos enluvadas com grossa lã agarravam a máquina preciosa e cara. Elas estavam tremendo.

Mas Laila sabia que não estavam tremendo devido ao frio.

Estar naquele lugar, era como estar perto dele. Tudo ali a fazia se lembrar dele. A neve que cobria os bancos, o ar frio que parecia entrar em suas vestes pesadas, o vento gelado que batia em seu rosto. Até mesmo o cheiro de gelo, um aroma que ela sempre identificou nele, mesmo que inconscientemente. Ele nascera no gelo. Será que havia retornado a ele?

Meneou a cabeça, retirando tais pensando de sua mente. Lembrar-se dele seria a mesma coisa que se torturar. Havia se prometido nunca mais sofrer o abandono, nunca mais pensar em Loki, nunca mais sentir esperanças de vê-lo novamente, conversar com ele sobre diversos mundos que ela nunca iria visitar, sobre o lugar onde ele morava. Conversar com ele era como desabafar mentalmente. Laila tinha a leve impressão de que ouvi-lo dizer tudo o que ele já havia feito por diversos fins, a fazia se sentir mais humana, não perfeita.

Seu corpo estremeceu, a lembrança do que viveu ali naquele parque invadindo novamente sua mente sem pedir licença e permissão. Ela estava correndo na época, não estava tão frio, apesar de o ar naquele parque sempre estar em uma temperatura mais baixa do que o normal.

Laila caminhou mais dois passos e lembrou-se do modo brusco como havia se encontrado com ele, jogando o homem e a si mesma no chão. Tentou conter um sorriso quando a lembrança lhe veio à mente, inutilmente. Ele parecia tão perdido naquele momento...

Mas o sorriso morreu no mesmo instante. Ela respirou fundo, meneando a cabeça e voltando a andar pela neve que cobria os caminhos do parque. As pessoas já começavam a sair dali, uma evidência incontestável de que a temperatura abaixava a cada minuto transcorrido.

Ela se sentou, observando tudo com atenção e tentando ignorar aquela sensação horrível que sentia em seu peito, como se o coração estivesse se comprimindo, causando uma pequena dor que não conseguia passar despercebida.

Ela pegou a câmera e focou a lente poderosa em um pequeno esquilo que havia se arriscado a sair de um buraco no tronco de uma árvore. A criaturinha olhou para ela e piscou algumas vezes, para depois correr e sumir em meio a montinhos de neve que estavam ali perto.

Laila observou a foto que havia tirado. Aquela sim tinha ficado linda. Um momento clicado rapidamente, mas congelando de forma perfeita a natureza. Sorriu, voltando a câmera na posição de fotografia.

Mataria Igor quando terminasse aquele trabalho.

Não que não estivesse fazendo o que mais amava, mas ficar ali, naquele lugar onde tudo lhe lembrava ele, apenas observando cada árvore, pessoa e animal jogar na sua cara que a vida era bonita e que ela estava perdendo tudo aquilo por causa de uma esperança boba, fazia com que ela quase desistisse do trabalho.

Igor pagaria bem, assim como pagava por todas as suas fotos. Uma reportagem de como Novosibirsk poderia virar um ponto turístico no mês de janeiro certamente proporcionaria pontos positivos ao jornal local. E Laila teria todos os créditos como fotógrafa.

Focou a lente novamente em um ponto específico da neve, tentando pegar um prisma ali. E o que viu fez suas mãos tremerem.

Um vulto. E poderia se passar por um vulto comum, se não fosse pelas cores predominantes na roupa da pessoa. Verde e preto. As cores que ele usava, suas cores preferidas.

Ela se levantou imediatamente, passando a corda da câmera no pescoço e virando-se de costas para a pessoa que estava ali. Não era ele. Não poderia ser...

Deu alguns passos para frente, tentando ignorar o coração martelando rapidamente dentro do seu peito. Foi quando sentiu dedos fortes e determinados lhe pegarem pelo pulso. Ela congelou onde estava, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo para tentar retomar a calma que havia fugido naquele momento. Mas aquilo apenas fez o aroma inconfundível de gelo, com um leve toque mentolado que ela nunca conseguira identificar, invadir seus sentidos.

_Se você se virar agora, tudo estará acabado._

Porque ela tinha que ser realista e sincera consigo mesma, se fitasse novamente aqueles olhos azuis claros, observando-a com a intensidade que sempre a observavam, como se estivesse lendo sua alma, Laila não conseguiria deixar as emoções que reprimira por dois meses de lado, elas iriam voltar rapidamente, com mais força e causando um estrago maior.

_Não olhe para ele, saia daí e finja que nada aconteceu._

Mas como fingir que o homem que amara não estava agora a segurando tão possessivamente? Como fingir que não era ele ali, e sim uma lembrança ou um sonho que iria se dissipar novamente quando ela acordasse? Como ignorar o que ela ansiara por mais de um ano? Uma chance de conversar com ele pela última vez?

\- Não ignore, Laila. Eu estou aqui.

Ah sim, ainda tinha aquela maldita habilidade de ler pensamentos, principalmente quando ela estava vulnerável de forma emocional, o que geralmente acontecia sempre que ela estava ao lado dele. Isso deixava tudo mais fácil para o maldito invadir sua mente e lê-la com tranquilidade.

Ela respirou fundo, percebendo que se não virasse e o olhasse naquele momento, iria se arrepender pelo resto da vida. Então enfiou na cabeça que sairia quebrada e possivelmente mais machucada, mas iria tentar.

Então ela se virou.

E quando fitou aqueles malditos olhos glaciais, suas pernas perderam a força e seu lábio começou a tremer. Ela apertou a câmera nos dedos, tentando por meio disso buscar tranquilidade e estabilidade. Estava vestido com as mesmas roupas que vestia quando se conheceram, aquela roupa de couro, emborrachada e estranha que caía tão bem nele como um terno de corte perfeito em um empresário. Os cabelos estavam longos da forma que ela se lembrava, na altura dos ombros largos. Ele sorriu um sorriso enviesado e lindo, deixando tudo mais difícil para ela.

\- É você.

Ela disse o óbvio, sentindo-se tola no mesmo momento. Às vezes se sentia assim quando estava perto dele, tão perto dele como estava naquele momento, conseguindo sentir até mesmo a respiração dele bater em seu rosto, transformando-se numa nuvem depois disso.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Loki pareceu pensar por alguns segundos antes de responder, fitando as árvores do parque lhe engolirem. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele local. Havia caído a alguns metros de onde estavam, e havia passado vários momentos peculiares dos últimos meses ali, momentos que ele rotulara como os melhores de sua vida. Mas ele nunca iria admitir isso para ela. Não agora.

\- Eu vim te ver.

Respondeu o óbvio. Quando saiu dali, pensou que nunca mais iria pisar naquele lugar maldito que ele chamava de Midgard. Um local que ele abominava simplesmente por ser tão obtuso em diversos aspectos, repleto de humanos limitados.

Mas infelizmente ela morava ali.

Laila puxou o braço com força, aproveitando-se do devaneio dele e afastando-se um pouco. Não era muito segura aquela proximidade. Loki a fitou com intensidade.

\- Por que você quer me ver? Para ver como estou depois que você resolveu sumir da minha vida?

Ela perguntou, deixando o tom de rancor e mágoa aparecer em sua voz. Loki continuou a fitá-la, desejando ardentemente apenas puxá-la de encontro a si e colar seus lábios naqueles lábios carnudos que sempre se abriam para lhe dizer coisas atrevidas. Mas não o fez.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o parque. O céu agora estava arroxeado, e ia escurecendo à medida que o tempo se passava. Não havia mais pessoas ali, e ele sabia que ela estava trabalhando, julgando a câmera que estava em suas mãos.

\- Você sabe por que eu vim.

\- Não o vejo há mais de um ano. Depois do que fez, percebi que nunca soube o porquê de suas ações.

Ela praticamente cuspiu as últimas palavras. Aquilo doeu nele. Ela, uma humana comum, uma fotógrafa de um jornal local, uma anônima em uma cidade da Rússia, o machucando. Aquilo poderia soar estranho e até mesmo ameaçador, se Loki não tivesse a certeza de que aquela humana a quem se referia era a mulher que ele amava.

Amava-a com todas as forças e fraquezas que vinham junto com o amor, e não gostava dessas últimas. Mas a amava.

\- Eu ainda vou lhe dizer o motivo de ter feito aquilo.

Laila virou-se, tentando se afastar o máximo dele. O pior já havia passado, ela já havia começado uma conversa com o Loki de carne e osso, e não o fantasma dos seus sonhos, e já havia fitado depois de meses aqueles olhos azuis. O que mais seria pior do que aquilo?

Ela percebeu que ele estava a seguindo.

\- Sonhei diversas vezes com isso, Loki.

Ele sentiu sua pele se arrepiar. Adorava o modo como ela falava o seu nome, adorava o modo como ela caminhava, suas pernas longas e determinadas dando passos rápidos, as botas que ficavam sempre bonitas nela enfiando-se na neve até quase o tornozelo. Ela havia saído do caminho do parque, indo em direção ao caminho do prédio onde ela morava, o caminho que ele se lembrava como se tivesse o feito no dia anterior.

\- Não foi um sonho, Laila.

A voz dele. Aquela maldita voz masculina demais e com um sotaque que ela ainda iria descobrir a origem. Ela parou de andar quando a frase dele finalmente fez sentido, franziu o cenho e virou-se, olhando-o dessa vez de forma confusa.

\- O quê?

\- Os sonhos... Não foram exatamente obras do seu subconsciente. Foram obras minhas.

Ele disse aquilo como se fosse algo comum manipular os sonhos de alguém. E para ele era. Laila estava acostumada com aquele tipo de coisa por parte dele. Mas a afirmação a deixou um pouco zonza, como se nada fizesse sentido no momento. Loki voltou a se aproximar da garota, parando a centímetros dela.

Chegaria a hora em que ele teria que dizer o que realmente veio fazer ali, e o porquê de ter ido embora.

\- Tentei lhe contar por meio de sonhos o motivo de eu ter ido embora de forma abruta. Mas parece que sua mente lançou um escudo para se proteger da minha pessoa. Sempre que eu aparecia em seus sonhos como sou, você acordava.

_Graças a Deus por isso._

Ele sorriu com o pensamento dela, tentando ignorar a vontade de falar que aquele Deus que ela às vezes acreditava não existia. Mas não perdeu seu tempo ali iniciando uma discussão que ficaria grande, em vez disso, passou a mão calmamente pelos cabelos longos e pouco ondulados dela, sentindo a textura dos fios, sedosos ao toque como a melhor seda de Asgard.

Laila tentou ignorar as reações de seu corpo, mas já era tarde. Focou seus olhos castanhos na neve, para depois fitá-lo diretamente. Não havia sol, mas a claridade do lugar refletia nas orbes dela, deixando-as em um tom de mel, o tom que Loki adorava.

\- Você tem sua oportunidade agora.

Sim, ele tinha. Loki descera até Midgard para isso. Bom... Não para isso em específico. Mas se a mente dela o expulsava toda vez que ele tentava se justificar por meio de sonhos, o único meio que encontrou para alcançar seu objetivo fora esse, falando a ela diretamente e olhando-a nos olhos. O que tornava tudo mais difícil.

Estava difícil naquele momento.

\- Podemos ir para algum lugar mais particular?

Ela sabia exatamente o lugar que ele gostaria de ir, e pensou seriamente se valeria a pena deixar que aquele homem entrasse novamente em seu apartamento, depois de tanto tempo desaparecido. Mas Laila também sabia que uma conversa mais séria não poderia se desenrolar em meio àquilo ali. Estava frio demais e seu corpo começava a protestar por causa da neve.

Ela assentiu, virando-se de costas e andando calmamente para o caminho que dava para seu prédio. Loki a seguiu, temendo dizer algo para ela naquele momento e ela desistir do que estava fazendo. Logo depois, sentiu-se tolo por temer algo tão banal, mas sabia que não poderia abusar da sorte dele e da paciência dela. Depois de ter desparecido por um ano, qualquer garota no lugar dela teria tentando matá-lo.

Sim, ela estava sendo até razoável.

Ela entrou no prédio e esperou que ele a seguisse. Fechou o portão e começou a subir as escadas, não direcionando uma palavra a ele. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si e jogar o cachecol no sofá, virou-se para ele e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo em um sinal claro de autoproteção.

\- Já estamos aqui.

Ela disse algo óbvio, tentando com isso incitá-lo a começar a falar. Mas naquele momento ela percebeu algo que raramente via nos olhos de Loki. Vulnerabilidade e insegurança. Ele parecia um homem comum no meio de sua sala, e não um deus nórdico que costumava ter o controle de tudo.

Loki passou as mãos nos cabelos longos, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala. Laila o acompanhava com os olhos, mas nunca iria iniciar aquela conversa. Se ele havia deixado o seu mundo seguro e seu planeta querido, ele que tomasse aquela iniciativa.

De repente ele parou de andar e respirou fundo, virando-se novamente para ela.

\- Eu não sou uma pessoa acostumada a sentimentos, Laila. Posso dizer que sou insensível, quase um robô, como vocês dizem aqui em Midgard. Não consigo pensar em alguém como algo desejável e querido, meus atos são baseados em fatos concretos... Ignorando completamente as reações que as pessoas poderiam ter caso pensassem de forma menos racional.

_Não me diga._

Ela pensou de forma irônica, o que fez com que ele sorrisse.

\- Pare de ler meus pensamentos!

Ela esganiçou. Ele não respondeu, apenas pegou os pulsos finos e delicados dela, enfiando a mão por debaixo da manga da blusa de couro, sentindo a pele quente que ela possuía. Aquilo quase a queimou. Ele era tão frio... Ela não queria que ele a tocasse. Não naquele momento. Aquele toque poderia abrir portas que ela havia fechado há meses, e poderia piorar tudo para ela.

\- Mas isso mudou, Laila. E esse foi o motivo de eu ter ido embora de forma repentina.

Ela apenas continuou o fitando, não acreditando em nada do que ele estava lhe falando.

\- Você está me dizendo... Que foi embora porque deixou de ser insensível, se preocupando mais com as pessoas e enfiando na cabeça que nós humanos temos sentimentos?

\- Não, eu fui embora porque eu te amo.

A afirmação lhe pegou desprevenida. Completamente desprevenida. Estava preparada para tudo, menos para aquilo. Achou que ele estava brincando com seus sentimentos novamente, mas logo descartou a possibilidade. Ele permanecia a fitando com uma seriedade absurda, os lábios finos comprimidos.

Loki pegou o rosto dela, as mãos frias tocando levemente as bochechas aquecidas dela. A pele dela era sempre quente perto da pele dele, mesmo que o lugar de onde saíram minutos atrás estivesse gelado.

\- Eu te amo, Laila. Amo como nunca amei ninguém. Sinto por você uma ânsia de lhe ter por perto sempre, de cuidar de você. Até mesmo de mudar por você...

Ele finalmente desviou os olhos, retirando suas mãos do rosto dela e deixando os braços soltos ao lado do corpo alto e esguio.

\- Fui embora porque senti medo disso. Eu odeio amar, sinto que fico vulnerável demais com isso, como se a qualquer momento alguém pudesse novamente me dizer algo que modifique minha vida completamente...

Estava chegando, a enxurrada de palavras que ele não conseguira conter alguns meses atrás, e que ela conseguia retirar dele com tanta facilidade, como se tivesse algum poder para isso. Palavras que ele nunca dizia para ninguém, mas que precisavam ser ditas de uma forma ou de outra, ele sentia necessidade disso, de ouvi-la falar a ele que estava tudo bem e que aquilo que ele estava sentindo era comum. Mas não era. Loki não estava preparado para aquilo.

\- Ninguém irá te machucar novamente, Loki. Não tema o que ainda não aconteceu.

Como uma humana conseguia dizer tais palavras para desarmar alguém como ele? Um deus que estava acostumado a jogar com tais palavras para conseguir o que desejava? Como ela conseguia deixá-lo mudo quando queria?

Laila se aproximou, percebendo ali a vulnerabilidade que ele tanto temia. Estava sim, presente nele, mas aquilo era mínimo perto do que ela sentia. Poderia estar mais vulnerável que ele ao levar adiante o que ela pretendia, mas desde pequena ela se jogava em tudo o que fazia, não deixando nada inacabado, e não iria mudar isso naquele momento.

Colocou as mãos nos braços dele. Não alcançava com facilidade o rosto. Ele era alto demais para ela, mas ela amava aquilo nele, como se ele fosse um deus protetor, mas que agora precisava justamente de proteção.

\- Loki... Amar não é perder... Amar é ganhar algo acima de tudo. Amor é o sentimento mais poderoso que alguém pode sentir... Amor é o que eu sinto por você.

Ele ficou estático. Laila o pegou desprevenido do mesmo modo como ele a pegara minutos atrás. Ela já havia lhe dito tais palavras, mas nunca com aquela intensidade, e ele também nunca poderia imaginar que os sentimentos dela fossem permanecer os mesmos depois do que ele havia feito com ela.

E não só com ela.

Como ela poderia amar alguém como ele? Ele matara milhares da raça dela, e amara fazer aquilo. E ele faria de novo, caso eles estivessem no caminho dele. Loki mataria facilmente alguém que fizesse mal a ela...

Laila não precisava saber ler pensamentos igual ele para ter conhecimento do que se passava na mente perturbada de Loki. Ela o fitou com extrema atenção.

\- Eu o amo pelo que você é, Loki.

\- Eu sou um monstro.

Os olhos dele já começavam a ficar vermelhos e os lábios estavam assumindo um tom azulado. Laila se lembrou perfeitamente do primeiro momento em que ele apareceu daquela forma para ela. Ela havia gritado, como se realmente estivesse fitando um monstro. Isso havia magoado Loki, de certa forma, mas na época ele era duro demais consigo mesmo para admitir.

\- Você pode ser o que for. Você tem seu lado ruim, sim. Arrisco dizer que ele é parte predominante de você e sempre será. Mas meu papel aqui é achar o seu lado bom.

Ela acariciou os cabelos negros dele perto da nuca, para depois deixá-lo. Loki sentiu falta do toque dela no mesmo momento, como se ele o acalmasse. Fechou os olhos quando ela se afastou.

\- Laila...

Ele a chamou de forma suplicante. Laila fechou os olhos dessa vez, abrindo-os logo em seguida e fitando uma fotografia na parede que ela havia emoldurado há pouco tempo. Ela sabia que já estavam em um terreno muito perigoso, mas também sabia que se existia um momento para se afastar, o momento era aquele.

Mas ela não se afastou, apenas virou-se novamente para ele e descobriu um Loki praticamente desesperado por dentro. Ela conseguia observar isso nos olhos azuis, mesmo que o semblante dele estivesse passando calma.

\- Deixe-me tocá-la...

Ele aproximou as mãos do rosto dela novamente, fazendo-a estremecer. Mas Laila não recuou.

\- Você já me tocou. – ela quase brincou. – O que pretende com isso? Me atormentar?

Ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, aproximando-se milimetricamente com isso.

\- Mais atormentado do que já estou? – ele perguntou. – Não a toquei do modo como eu queria.

Ele abaixou um pouco, quase tocando seus lábios finos nos lábios dela. Ele percebeu que ela não havia se afastado, mas também não terminara com a distância. Por mais que Loki estivesse inseguro e quisesse beijá-la, ele não faria nada que ela não concordasse. Já tinha machucado demais aquela garota.

Mas a mão de Laila começou a tocar timidamente o braço dele, subindo vagarosamente para o ombro largo, onde ela puxou-o com gentileza em sua direção. Loki entendeu o que ela queria e, finalmente, beijou-a, sentindo-se pela primeira vez depois de meses, completo.

O corpo de Laila amoleceu, entregando-se facilmente a ele como sempre se entregava quando ele a tocava daquele jeito, os lábios finos e possessivos comprimindo os lábios trêmulos e sempre inocentes na opinião dele.

Loki a abraçou, matando o desejo que estava incomodando seu corpo desde que botara os pés na neve daquele parque. O corpo dela moldou-se ao seu. Sentia os seios dela comprimindo o seu peito largo, sentia os cabelos dela entre seus dedos, que se fechavam nos fios da nuca enquanto a língua invadia a boca dela com tanta vontade que Laila se sentia possuída por ele naquele momento.

Ficaram ali por minutos, ela apenas guardando em sua mente o toque dele, o modo como ele a beijava, o aroma mentolado e de gelo que ele emanava, a roupa de couro deslizando pela palma dela quando Laila corria as mãos pelos braços longos.

Mas para Loki, aquilo era insuficiente. Sem pedir permissão daquela vez, ele a levantou facilmente com os braços, indo em direção ao quarto. Depois de um ano, parecia que ele nunca havia saído daquele apartamento. Lembrava-se até mesmo das pequenas imperfeições das paredes do corredor.

Ele a colocou na cama calmamente, olhando-a com uma intensidade absurda. Laila sentiu seu rosto queimar, de todas as coisas que planejara para aquele dia, aquela estava em último lugar na sua lista, se é que estava na lista, já que para ela, vê-lo novamente seria um sonho.

Ele retirou as botas dela com calma, suas meias e sua calça, os olhos gélidos parecendo em fogo quando passavam avidamente pelas pernas dela. Loki adorava as pernas de Laila. Eram pernas bonitas. Coxas nem tão grossas, nem tão finas. Perfeitas...

Ele correu as mãos longas pelas coxas dela, sentindo a pele se arrepiar à medida que ele a tocava. Laila estava de olhos fechados agora, não conseguia concentrar-se em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ou o olhava fascinada, ou sentia aquele toque que ela tanto sentira falta.

Ela preferia senti-lo, pois sabia que se o fitasse naquele momento, ficaria ainda mais vulnerável.

Loki a despiu com as mãos, sem usar mágica, algo que ele preferiu imensamente, pois estava adorando o modo como ela gemia ao toque dele, o modo afoito como ela se levantou para ajudá-lo a retirar sua própria blusa. Mas quando ela finalmente estava nua, abriu os olhos e o fitou quase de forma desapontada.

\- Eu não sei tirar essa roupa emborrachada, Loki.

Ele sorriu calmamente, começando a puxar um monte de tiras. O couro da roupa dele começou a ficar mais solto ao corpo e Laila observou tudo com fascínio, até perceber que ele retirava tudo com facilidade e rapidez. Loki estava nu em poucos minutos, colocando a vestimenta estranha no chão. Ela um dia iria saber como ele conseguia vestir aquilo todo dia, mas no momento ambos tinham outras prioridades.

Loki se aproximou e Laila afastou as pernas para recebê-lo, tendo plena consciência do membro dele em sua entrada. Mas ele não a penetrou, mas escolheu justamente aquele momento para fitá-la com atenção.

\- Você não sabe como senti falta de você...

Ele disse em um sussurro. O coração de Laila estava quase na boca por causa da demora dele, mas ela esperou com paciência.

\- Do seu cheiro... – ele aproximou o nariz do pescoço dela e respirou fundo, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. – Do modo como você geme quando estou dentro de você...

Ele a penetrou vagarosamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse do modo como ele esperava. Ele quase sorriu, mas desconcentrou-se quando ela o enlaçou com as pernas, puxando-o de encontro ao corpo dela. Loki afundou-se nela completamente, tendo plena consciência de que ele pertencia àquele lugar, e que aquela garota que ele agora tomava, era sua. E seria sempre sua.

O quadril dele mexeu-se levemente, fazendo os movimentos certos para deixá-la louca. Loki passou uma das mãos entre os corpos, tocando-a no seu ponto mais sensível. Queria que ela tivesse mais prazer que ele naquele momento, queria mostrar a ela como ele a amava, e como ele a queria. Queria fazer daquela garota uma companheira para a vida inteira, mas aquilo podia esperar, no momento ele estava concentrado demais no modo como o corpo dela encontrava o seu e como ela se contorcia à medida que ele a tocava com os dedos e com o membro.

Ele tomou a boca dela de forma ávida, encontrando a língua dela com facilidade. Ela arranhava os ombros dele, não conseguindo pensar com coerência. O que estava fazendo? Quando ele a deixara, Laila prometera não se entregar a nenhum homem que não a merecesse, e agora estava fazendo o que prometera não fazer justamente com o homem que a deixara.

Mas de que isso importava quando dois corpos se juntavam de forma plena e perfeita? De que isso importava quando ela sentia o membro dele saindo e entrando nela, quando ela sentia o toque dos dedos dele entre as pernas dela, quando ela sentia os lábios finos dele caminhando pela sua pele como se estivesse a reverenciando?

E estavam. Para ele, mesmo que Laila fosse uma simples humana quando eles se conheceram, naquele momento ela representava mais. Para ele, ela era uma deusa. Uma bela deusa.

Ela estremeceu levemente quando chegou ao seu prazer, fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios. Loki gostaria muito de ter uma fotografia daquela cena que ele estava vendo, mas sabia que sua mente era a perfeita máquina para guardar aquilo sem que ninguém tivesse acesso.

Sim, ele guardaria Laila na memória para sempre. E se pudesse, a teria ao lado dele pela eternidade.

Ele chegou ao seu prazer minutos depois, travando o corpo ao dela e beijando o colo dela naquele momento. Desabou em cima do corpo frágil, depositando beijos pela linha do pescoço, pelo vale dos seios, descendo até a barriga, onde ele deitou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

Laila não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se o tirava dali, se iniciava uma conversa ou se o acariciava. Pois estava confusa. Sabia que ele havia descido até a Terra para dizer os sentimentos que o engasgavam, mas até quando aquilo seria o suficiente? Laila se sentia mais leve ao saber que era amada, mas se sentiria completamente satisfeita apenas com aquilo?

Sentiu o aperto costumeiro no peito.

\- Eu espero que a sua volta a Midgard tenha valido a pena.

Ela brincou, remexendo-se na cama. Queria sair dali, queria se distanciar dele. Não poderia mais continuar com aquela loucura. Ele a amava, sim. Podia sentir agora isso, e arriscava dizer que seu coração estava até mais leve com a mudança de perspectiva. Mas tinha que ser realista para não se machucar novamente. Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos.

Então deu-se por satisfeita com o motivo que ele lhe dera e decidiu retomar sua vida normalmente, se fosse possível.

\- Por que está inquieta?

Ele perguntou, se afastando dela e sentando-se na cama para observá-la. Laila desviou os olhos dos dele, fitando o teto claro do quarto.

\- Você devia ir para sua casa, Loki... A real. Asgard. Não é esse o nome dela?

\- Você não quer ficar comigo?

Laila revirou os olhos, ele parecia uma criança, de vez em quando. Uma criança mimada. Se não fosse um assassino da melhor marca, poderia achar que ele era até ingênuo.

\- Era tudo o que eu mais queria.

\- Era?

\- Loki, pense bem. Você é um deus, imortal. Você vive em outro planeta. Eu sou apenas humana, meus dias aqui irão acabar antes mesmo de você...

Ele a beijou, calando-a no mesmo momento. Não conseguia suportar nem a ideia de perdê-la para a morte. Iria até o mundo inferior e confrontaria Hela em pessoa caso aquilo ocorresse.

Ela permaneceu quieta, apenas apreciando o beijo. Sabia que provavelmente nunca iria sentir novamente o beijo daquele homem que amava. Ele descolou a boca da dela, olhando-a com intensidade.

\- Venha comigo. – ele fez o pedido.

\- Co-como?

\- Foi para isso que vim. Para te levar comigo. Para Asgard.

Laila ficou parada, apenas o fitando, daquela vez nos olhos. Buscava o brilho da malícia, tentava descobrir se ele estava brincando com os sentimentos dela. Mas nada achou. Ele permanecia convicto no pedido.

Ela pensou um pouco naquilo. Que proposta absurda! Morar em outro planeta com deuses à sua volta lhe jogando na cara que a qualquer momento a velhice iria visitá-la, levando consigo sua beleza, jovialidade e saúde, e deixando apenas a sabedoria, saudade e lembranças.

\- Eu tenho uma vida aqui... Não posso. Eu... Eu sou mortal.

Foi a vez de Loki sorrir de forma genuína. Ele se aproximou dela e correu levemente os dedos pelos braços desnudos, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

\- Sabe, antes de vir para cá, eu conversei com minha mãe... E com Odin. Sobre você... Foi até surpreendente, a rapidez com que eles concordaram com meus planos. Eles estão dispostos a lhe dar a maçã dourada...

\- Me desculpe, o quê?

\- A maçã dourada, Laila. A fruta que lhe dará a imortalidade.

Os olhos castanhos de Laila se arregalaram ante a informação repentina. Imortalidade? Aquilo poderia ser dado daquele modo? Ela sabia que não. Os deuses deviam guardar tais frutos com muita segurança, caso alguém quisesse usá-los indevidamente. Mas sua imortalidade fora autorizada pelo próprio rei de Asgard, e aquilo a deixou extremamente tonta e... Honrada.

\- De quanto tempo precisa?

A pergunta dele a retirou de seus pensamentos.

\- De quanto tempo?

\- Para organizar sua vida em Midgard, para finalmente deixar isso aqui.

Laila pensou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado para que ele não a entendesse de forma errada.

\- Loki, eu sou humana... Eu não posso deixar isso aqui... Minha vida é aqui.

\- Sua vida é ao meu lado.

Aquilo a deixou completamente... Feliz. Ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. Loki achou-a ainda mais bela naquele momento. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Por que não? Ela não tinha mais parentes ali, salve Mercedes, que já tinha uma vida formada. Ela tinha paixões, mas aquilo nunca seria comparado ao que sentia por aquele homem que a fitava ansiosamente esperando uma resposta.

\- Pode me dar um mês?

Ela perguntou, fazendo-o sorrir. O sorriso dele era belo. Era raro também. Mas as pessoas diziam que a beleza das coisas raras eram as mais esperadas. Ele se aproximou dela.

\- Ficarei ao seu lado nesse tempo. – ele disse de forma simples. - Posso acompanhá-la para onde quiser depois. Você gosta de viajar, não é? Já tentou teletransporte? Posso te levar para onde você quiser...

Os braços dele enlaçaram-na pela cintura, puxando com facilidade o corpo dela e pressionando-o contra o seu. Um sorriso bobo percorreu o rosto dela e ela automaticamente o abraçou, pousando o rosto no peito nu dele.

\- Você não vai mais sumir?

\- Nunca... Sumir da sua vida nunca mais. Estarei perto sempre quando você precisar. Eu te amo, Laila. Não quero ficar longe de você... – ele a apertou mais um pouco. – Se quiser voltar para Midgard depois de algum tempo, te levarei para diversos lugares. Lugares que você nunca visitou. Você poderá tirar suas fotografias como desejar... E depois voltaríamos para Asgard.

\- Isso é permitido?

Ela perguntou. Loki fez uma careta.

\- Não sei. Mas posso conversar com minha mãe. De qualquer maneira, não sou conhecido pela minha obediência em Asgard, você verá quando estiver lá.

Ela sorriu. Nunca havia sentido uma felicidade tão plena e pura.

\- Eu mato quem lhe impedir de ser feliz, Laila.

Ele disse em um sussurro. Ela parou de sonhar, olhando-o de forma atenta.

\- Loki, nada de mortes.

Ele olhou para a janela, fitando o céu que já estava quase negro. O quarto estava escuro. Ele jogou a coberta fofa por cima dos dois, a abraçando ainda mais no processo.

\- Vou tentar.

Ele prometeu. Laila escondeu o rosto, sorrindo com as palavras dele. Depois de algum tempo sentindo-o acariciá-la, ela dormiu com tranquilidade e paz, sabendo que ao acordar, ele estaria ao seu lado.

Sempre.


End file.
